Yuriri
by Lil6969
Summary: AU YoI Otayuri / Una buena paga para mantener a sus hermanitas es lo que orilla a Otabek Altin a convertirse en uno de los cazadores de brujas más reconocidos del pueblo donde vive "Cien monedas de oro para que traigas a Yuriri" ¿qué podía hacer él más que aceptar? "Sir Otabek, os ruego ver bajo mi falda como muestra de mi gratitud" reitero, ¿qué podía hacer él más que aceptar?
1. 1

— ¡Son cosas del demonio, cosas de Satán!

Gritaba el Sacerdote del pueblo sobre una rústica tarima de madera. Por cada palabra que salía de su boca y cada idea, el pueblo lo alababa, gritaba, levantaba las antorchas.

La bruja al lado del hombre miraba con la cara contraída y jadeante al público que le tiraba piedras o la abucheaba. Le habían sumergido la cabeza en agua, cortado el largo cabello negro y no conforme con eso la habían azotado para posteriormente amarrarla a la hoguera.

— ¡Arrepiéntete alma maligna! ¡Pecado divino! ¡Manzana podrida! ¡Arrepiéntete en el nombre de Dios!

Otabek rodó los ojos. No es que fuera un ateo, pero el jodido discurso del sacerdote era tan sobre actuado, tan gritón y tan exagerado ¿por qué no la quemaban de una vez por todas?

— Beka — sintió a hermanita a su lado y volteó al instante ante aquella voz por la cual se desvelaba.

— ¿Dime?

La niña miraba con un poco de miedo la multitud rodeando a la mujer que se zarandeaba, gruñía y gritaba hacia el cielo en un idioma inentendible.

Ori odiaba los espectáculos que se armaban cuando su hermano llegaba de la caza entregando esos demonios al Sacerdote y la Asamblea del pueblo donde vivían.

En cambio, Bibi, la menor, al ser más pequeña no tenía mucha idea clara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se limitaba a observar agarrada con sus manitos al largo abrigo de su hermano mayor.

— Quiero irme — musitó, sobresaltándose con el grito estremecedor de la mujer.

Habían tirado las antorchas a sus pies, comenzaba a quemarse. Por fin.

El chico acarició los cabellos castaños tras el cintillo de volantes blancos de la niña.

— Nos iremos a casa dentro de poco, primero tengo que hablar unas cosas con-...

— Otabek, hijo mío.

Ambos Altin miraron de donde había sido llamado el mayor de ellos. Hablando del Rey de Roma...

El Sacerdote lo miraba con aprobación. Satisfecho de extirpar otro mal y por el joven que tanto había servido en su Iglesia. Orgulloso de lo que ese chico de cara seria había logrado con tan solo 20 años todo por amor a Dios (según pensaba el vejete).

— Ten — le entregó una bolsa de paño con su paga — 20 monedas de oro, te las has ganado muchacho.

Vaya, Dios había sido generoso ese mes.

Otabek asintió agradeciendo y Ori volvió a tirar de su manga queriendo irse.

— Gracias Padre.

Asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás, queriendo terminar la conversación ahí y no alargarse más. Pero el hombre volvió a carraspear llamando su atención. Que Otabek recordara, ni una sola vez se había salvado de lo que a continuación vendría.

— Sabes que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de todos los cazadores del pueblo, tú eres el que nos sirve con fe ciega y lo demuestra cada mes — Altin asintió, incómodo — las brujas nos han acechado desde tiempos inmemorables y tú las has sabido mantener a raya.

"Ay no..." Otabek suspiró y se disculpó con Ori y Bibi mentalmente. Ese hombre iba en camino a una buena charla y los tendría un buen rato parados ahí.

Y tampoco era para tanto tanta flor o halago que el hombre le estaba tirando. De algo tenía que vivir, pensaba Otabek.

Sus padres habían muerto cuatro años atrás, cuando Bibi tenía solo meses de nacida. Desde los dieciséis, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanas. Había sido un camino largo y duro para el chico. Tuvo que postergar su adolescencia completa, cualquier persona que quisiera entrar a su vida simplemente no había podido porque se había volcado de lleno a su familia.

Hizo trabajos esporádicos, pero ninguno era duradero ni mucho menos bueno. Sinceramente, pagaban una mierda y él necesitaba mantener a sus hermanas porque de lo contrario, las monjas de la comunidad se las quitarían y las dejarían en un orfanato en el cual muy seguramente jamás serían adoptadas, obligadas a posteriormente a convertirse en monjas también.

Él no quería eso, Otabek quería permanecer junto a sus hermanitas, la única familia que le quedaba, las personas que más amaba. Y tenía muy en cuenta que ellas también, ellas necesitaban de él. Ori se hallaba muy apegada a su hermano mayor y ni se diga de Bibi, la que prácticamente había sido criada por Otabek como si este fuera su padre y madre a la vez; no obstante, Otabek con los años siempre le dejó en claro que él era su hermano mayor, no su padre, para así no hacer confusiones innecesarias en la niña.

Fue por eso que cuando Bibi y Ori cumplieron uno y seis años respectivamente, acudió a la Iglesia para que el Sacerdote lo aceptara como cazador de brujas, un trabajo que nadie querría hacer, pero que todos anhelarían su buena paga.

Sin embargo, lo que en un inicio fue solo un medio para mantener a su familia y que nada les faltara, se había convertido en una habilidad que se había acoplado muy bien a él. Otabek estaba seguro de que, cuando comenzó, jamás se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos. En esos tiempos, él solo era un chiquillo desesperado que buscaba hacer dinero a costa de todo.

— No es nada, realmente, Padre...

— Esas cosas, esos... hijos de Satanás, no saben cuándo rendirse, Otabek. Son malignos, solo buscan destrucción y contaminar nuestro canasto de manzanas pulcras.

Bibi se refregó los ojitos y de soslayo Otabek lo notó. La menor de los Altin tenía sueño.

La tomó en brazos y dejó que descansara en su hombro mirando con carita soñolienta a Ori, que fruncía el ceño miedosa de la horda de gente que seguía gritando y quemando aquel cuerpo ya casi totalmente carbonizado, desprendiendo un olor putrefacto y humo negro.

Mientras, Otabek escuchaba con respeto la tediosa conversación del hombre. Entre minutos y minutos de religión, Dios, sus ángeles v/s Satán y sus entes malignos y cuanta cosa más en donde obviamente todo era decorado con palabras exageradas, por fin llegó al punto.

— Los leñadores dijeron haber visto a una niña de trenza dorada y piel porcelana en lo profundo del bosque, cerca del río — Altin frunció ligeramente el ceño. — dijeron que era muy bella y manipulaba el agua por los aires, un demonio, ya sabes a quién me refiero hijo mío...

Otabek lo observó receloso.

— ¿Está seguro?

Lo que realmente quería decir: "a los leñadores les encantaba ver cosas donde no las hay y mandar a cazadores a explorar terrenos solo para luego asegurarse de que es libre de peligros para talar."

— Por su puesto. Otabek, esa niña es una amenaza... sabes lo que la leyenda dice sobre ella, es el Apocalipsis en persona, debes ir cuanto antes a cazarla.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo creer en algo que no haya visto. Y tampoco aceptaré el trabajo si eso me quita demasiado tiempo justo ahora que logré encontrar a Lesus — apuntó con la cabeza a la bruja calcinada que tanto le había costado atrapar durante ese mes.

El Sacerdote suspiró.

— Cien monedas de oro para que traigas a Yuriri.

Otabek tragó en seco.

— Te pago por adelantado.

Cualquier atisbo de reclamo murió en su garganta.

Cien monedas significaban vivir meses sin preocupaciones, comidas contundentes, deudas pagadas, costos cotidianos cancelados, días de descanso y sobretodo muchas más horas al lado de Bibi y Ori.

Cien monedas de oro eran **cien monedas de oro.**

— Salgo mañana por la mañana, Señor.

Así, sin darse cuenta, se condenó a algo que jamás había pensado podría pasarle en la vida.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. 2

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de sus hermanitas. Las dejó con la señora que las cuidaba cuando él no estaba. Ori se había enganchado a su cuello con su entrecejo fruncido, no quería que se fuera tan luego. Y Bibi, la más retraída, simplemente arrugó la nariz y se negó a soltar las lágrimas dejando un besito en la mejilla de Beka, ambas mirándolo desde la ventana de la casa hasta que su hermano desapareció por la siguiente cuadra.

A Otabek no le gustaba irse cuando sus hermanas estaban despiertas, le daba pena. Prefería irse cuando ellas dormían, pero las cosas aquel día se dieron así. 

* * *

Las indicaciones del mapa que le habían dado los leñadores lo llevaron a una zona profunda, rodeando varias quebradas no tan altas, muchas curvas, pero finalmente abriéndose hacia una parte del bosque que no había visto nunca.

Estúpidos leñadores, aquella vez sí se las habían arreglado para mandarlo como conejillo de indias bien lejos.

Tendría que repasar el camino unas cuantas veces más para asegurar que su buena memoria lo hubiera aprendido sin cabida a error, pero luego sería.

El río bajaba desde la cima de las montañas, su inicio perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque ascendente. Mientras más se acercaba a él, su sonido era más relajante. El agua bajaba por una pequeña cascada de medio metro y se estancaba en una zona redonda de la tierra, repleta de piedras en el fondo que destellaban colores. Otabek pensó que eso se debía ver hermoso a medio día, cuando los rayos del sol apuntaran directo a ellas. El agua se mantenía allí y segundo a segundo se rebalsaba con calma de la pequeña represa de rocas que la madre naturaleza había provisto en el camino antes de que el líquido volviera a su recorrido bosque más abajo hasta quién sabía dónde.

El mapa marcaba una cruz al lado de río donde justamente él estaba.

Tenía un guión a seguir una vez llegaba al punto donde la bruja -usualmente después de dos o tres días- aparecía. El primer paso era una basura, nunca funcionaba, pero para Otabek era el punto de comienzo a una nueva cacería, como un amuleto de la suerte... pero no llevado para que de suerte, sino por la mera costumbre.

Sacó su ballesta cargada en su espalda. Sacó una flecha y, con calma y asumiendo que nada pasaría, alineó la vara con punta de piedra pulida en el arma.

— Sé que estás aquí, sal de donde quiera que estés.

Su voz ronca, desinteresada.

Fue por eso que cuando una mano calentita tomó su diestra, se sobresaltó y dio un respingo.

— Hola.

_JODER_. Quiso gritar, pero se mordió la lengua.

Eso no lo había visto venir.

Intentó retroceder, pero los dedos se afianzaron a su mano sin soltarlo. Su cuerpo actuó por inconsciencia y elevó el cuerpo hasta dejarlo de puntillas, con la mano libre aseguró la ballesta y presionó su punta contra el estómago ajeno.

Entonces enfrentó con mirada gélida, ocultando cualquier atisbo de duda o miedo, a quien sea que había osado aparecer de la nada ante él.

Apretó los labios, reprimiéndose a soltar un suspiro.

Una muchacha de mediana estatura y cuerpo grácil, era bellísima y tenía la piel como porcelana fina, suave hasta para la vista. Los ojos de un verde esmeralda, un delineado natural que los hacía ver gatunos con la sonrisa juguetona que portaba.

A Otabek solo le bastó la apariencia física y aquella larga trenza de hebras doradas bajo el sombrero en punta. Era Yuriri.

Y el haberla encontrado de forma tan fácil lo descolocó.

¿En serio alguna vez creyó que el primer paso serviría alguna vez? ¿"Sal de donde quiera que estés"? ¡Era una real mierda! solo era su propio protocolo.

— _Ahh_ — suspiró — me duele... — se quejó la muchacha con voz... demasiado inclinada a pensar en un sentido sexual que ni Otabek pudo pasar por alto.

Su cuerpo colgado de su mano, la estiraba con rudeza y sus pies apenas rozaban con las puntas el suelo, por eso también un pequeño trozo de piel blanca empezaba asomarse bajo el suéter lanoso. La presión que ejercía con su arma en su liso vientre, no dudaba que doliera.

— Por favor, suéltame — pidió, no obstante, sin dejar de sonreír con esos labios que de cerca pusieron la piel de gallina al cazador.

Las brujas eran seres preciosos, pero ante la más mínima presencia de amenaza se volvían monstruos horripilantes. Gritaban, su cabello generalmente de colores oscuros se revolvía furioso y sus ojos chispeaban con magia viva dentro de ellos.

Era normal para Otabek el recibir arañazos y golpes o recibir ataques con magia negra. Hubo veces en las que incluso se le maldijo y el Sacerdote del pueblo había tenido que sanarlo con rituales sagrados y agua bendita; un proceso que, para un cuerpo normal contaminado con magia negra, era bastante doloroso.

Aún así, Yuriri no hizo nada de eso. Se mantuvo pasiva y hermosa. Pidió con una sonrisa y por favor.

Y como Otabek nunca había visto nada así, acató despacio.

Con eso cayó redondito.

Un segundo. No. Menos de un segundo. Muy veloz y con fuerza, su casi inexistente descuido lo llevó a acabar tumbado en el césped... con Yuriri sobre él, sobre sus caderas exactamente.

Se sintió paralizado, como si su cuerpo dejara de obedecerle a su cerebro. Quería sacar el cuchillo dentro de su chaqueta clavárselo en el bonito rostro que le sonreía y se había apoyado entre sus manos, enterrando sus codos en su pecho, con sus piernas abiertas sobre su cadera apretando tentadoramente su entrepierna.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— Déjame ir — dijo apretando la mandíbula, en un arrebato queriendo tomarla de la cintura y azotarla contra el piso, romperle la cabeza, romperle las piernas, pero que dejara de presionarse contra su miembro, que lo dejara en paz.

— No estoy haciendo nada — argumentó divertida.

— Sí lo-... — miró a sus muñecas, oh, ¡claro que lo estaba haciendo! — ¡quítame esta mierda! — dos argollas de agua fresca del río le anclaban a la tierra como verdaderas cadenas de hierro.

— Pero dijiste que saliera porque sabías que estaba aquí, ¿en verdad me estabas buscando?

Su voz animada, con algo de burla, pero en los ojos un brillo más parecido a la emoción que Otabek confundió fácilmente con mofa.

— Bájate y suéltame de una puta vez o te arrepent-... — reprimió un quejido cuando la bruja movió sinuosamente sus caderas sobre él.

Intentó forzar sus manos para liberarlas, pero era inútil.

— Pero parece que te gusta...

Las manos ajenas se apoyaron en su pecho y su cadera se movió de atrás hacia adelante repetidas veces antes de que Otabek empezara a ponerse duro mientras apretaba con toda su dignidad su mandíbula para aguantar los gruñiditos que comenzaban a delatarlo.

No lo admitiría, pero se sentía brutal... brutalmente bien.

Yuriri sonreía de lado al verlo resistirse. Tenía las mejillas rojas, las cejas curvadas y de sus labios rosados salían desvergonzadamente quejidos suaves al sentir el miembro de Otabek, duro e imponente erguirse más y más en su trasero.

Otabek observó impotente cuando la bruja tomó el dobladillo de su falda color claro, la misma que de pie casi llegaba hasta sus botas, bajo sus rodillas, dejando a la vista una pequeña porción de sus piernas. Empezó a subirla lentamente por sus muslos, dejando a la vista la piel blanca y tersa.

El pensamiento inconsciente de querer ver más arriba casi lo domina, de no haber sido por la pequeña risita de Yuriri que hizo click en su cerebro. _Reacciona, baboso. _Decidió actuar antes de ceder al gusto que era tan solo observar esos muslos carnosos y dulces sobre sí.

¡No! no iba a ser malditamente violado por una jodida bruja en medio del bosque.

Se removió brusco y logró desestabilizar a la chica sobre sí. Yuriri resbaló hacia un lado.

Otabek intentó darle una patada, pero la muchacha se puso de pie más rápido y corrió con un pequeño chillido burlesco, la sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Su trenza bailó en el aire y con un chasquido las cadenas desaparecieron de las muñecas de Altin.

Se tiró como piraña hacia su ballesta a un lado y sin siquiera mirar, disparó.

Pero el objetivo jamás fue alcanzado.

La flecha de madera pasó en banda y su punta afilada y bañada en agua bendita pasó de largo y se clavó en uno de los árboles.

Yuriri, tan fugaz como había llegado, se había marchado.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	3. 3

Cuando regresó del bosque estaba hecho una furia. Pero a diferencia de otras personas, el enfado de Otabek Altin era mudo y no salía de su boca con palabras pesadas ni salía de su cuerpo con movimientos bruscos. Se reflejaba en sus ojos, en la forma intensa en la que miraba y parecía escrutarte con esas orbes chocolates, en cómo tenía un pequeño tic en el párpado inferior derecho.

Por supuesto que sus hermanas lo notaron e intentaron ser lo más suave con él y no hacer travesuras por aquellos días para no ser regañadas ni ser miradas feo por el Altin mayor.

Por supuesto que, cuando Mila se lo encontró por casualidad en la calle, también lo notó. La chica podía ser algo despreocupada, pero era un haz leyendo emociones ajenas. Y vaya que le gustaba leer lar suyas.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Le preguntó mientras se unía a su lado. Otabek en camino a ver al carnicero por un encargo que había hecho con anterioridad, Mila seguramente de vuelta a su pequeño hogar y aprovechando la caminata para hacer vida social con Altin.

Otabek la miró de soslayo.

— Hola.

Su tono de voz haciendo sonreír con sorna a Mila. Sí, definitivamente ya lo había leído como un libro abierto.

Joder, ¿tan obvio era?

— Buenas tardes, señor Altin — contestó burlona, echándose la pequeña canasta que llevaba en su mano al hombro. — ¿por qué la cara de perro?

Otabek no se molestó en mirarla, tampoco en contestarle. Dio un corto gruñido. Por favor, vete y jódete. Pensó.

Pero claro que la muchacha no lo iba a soltar. Para su propia diversión, volvió a los segundos con otro tema para hacerlo hablar.

— Oye, Otabek — llamó su atención dándole un codazo en las costillas que hizo al contrario dar un respingo — escuché lo que el viej... lo que el Sacerdote te dio como trabajo — subió y bajó las cejas, su autocorrección no pasando desapercibida.

Altin quiso pegarse un tiro con su ballesta favorita.

Por favor, de todos los temas en el mundo, la chica debía traer a colación ese.

Mila Babicheva también estaba afiliada a la Iglesia como cazadora de brujas. Era una muchacha buena en su trabajo, aunque no tan constante como Otabek porque vivía sola y solo debía preocuparse por su propia manutención. Era algo ruda y un poco bruta, pero agradable la mayoría de las veces. De hecho, había sido ella la que le había enseñado un par de cosas cuando Otabek todavía era un novato en el oficio.

— No sé de lo que estás hablando — le respondió esquivo.

— Oh, vamos, somos colegas — le golpeó el hombro... no tan despacio — dime, ¿es real? ¿Yuriri existe? ¿o los leñadores solo estaban jodiendo como siempre?

Tan solo escuchar ese nombre puso los pelos de punta al pobre Otabek. Recordar a la bruja no le estaba siendo nada grato esos últimos días.

Miró a Mila con cara aburrida, (mal) aparentando indiferencia. La chica aguardaba con esos ojos azules intensamente, queriendo sonsacarle la verdad a toda costa solo por querer saberlo de su propia boca. Curiosa por naturaleza.

Volvió el rostro al camino tensando su ceño ¿real? por supuesto que la perra esa era real, tan real como la incómoda erección que tuvo camino de vuelta al pueblo después de ese primer encuentro.

Dio un corto asentimiento, queriendo llegar luego al punto donde la calle separaba sus caminos y Mila se despedía de él.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó con una sonrisa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, muy sorprendida y también divertida — es que... ¡wow! ¿la viste? ¿cómo era? ¿es como en la leyenda?

Suspiró. Dio otro corto asentimiento.

Mila siguió farfullando preguntas calle arriba, emocionada.

Altin sintió que el tic en su ojo volvía.

Esperó con todas sus fuerzas y toda su dignidad hecha pedazos que, al menos hasta que se recuperara de ese ataque de mal humor, nadie le recordara su maldito trabajo.

Pero el día siguiente tampoco fue mejor.

* * *

— ¿Hermano?

El nombrado hizo un gruñido en señal de que la escuchaba.

Se hallaba mirando a Ori que jugaba con la hija de la vecina en la esquina de la casa, sentadas sobre una manta, entretenidas con unas muñecas de trapo mientras reían a carcajadas y las movían como si tuvieran vida.

Bibi y él estaban sentados en el pórtico, a la mitad de las desgastadas escaleras. Otabek cuidaba a ambas niñas, mientras Bibi... Bibi no era de por sí muy sociable, era tímida, reservada y había decidido quedarse ahí sentada.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

OH, JODER.

La inocente pregunta de su hermana hizo que Otabek apretara los labios. Tuvo ganas de mirar a Bibi con desdén. Decirle que se dejara de joder pasó también por su mente... pero al segundo se sintió horrible porque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

Estaba bien que él fuera un adolescente todavía, pero no debía dejarse llevar por estúpidos arrebatos. Desquitarse con Bibi no era correcto.

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. El tenue ceño fruncido fue acariciado por sus dedos, intentando hacer que desapareciera. Dio un largo suspiro.

Tomó a su hermana y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola y apoyándose en su pequeño hombro. El cansancio y el cabreo que empezaban a hacer mella en su estómago disminuyó de a poco cuando los brazos de su hermana rodearon su cuello en un suave abrazo.

— Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Se reprimió.

Bibi, siempre de pocas palabras, asintió.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, escuchando las carcajadas de Ori y de la pequeña vecina.

— ¿Qué haces? — pronunció de pronto el mayor de los Altin — ¿me quieres ahorcar? — preguntó sintiendo los brazos de la niña apretarse más fuerte contra él.

— Te doy fuerzas.

Cualquier sentimiento de enfado o cansancio se diluyó con esas simples palabras. Aunque su rostro imperturbable se mantuvo, por dentro Otabek se sintió derretir en ternura. Estuvo a punto de soltar un quejido lastimero por lo adorable.

Le acarició el cabello azabache y le quitó un par de mechones que siempre se le iban a la cara. Le besó la mejilla y la niña se apoyó en su hombro, mirando a su hermana mayor.

Para no recordar su accidente (por millonésima vez) decidió atender su presente.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar, Bibi? tienes que hacer amigos.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que te compre otra muñeca?

Bibi volvió a negar.

— Quiero quedarme contigo, me gusta estar contigo.

El cabello liso y suave, azabache. Los ojos chocolate y la piel blanca a diferencia de la de su hermano mayor, ligeramente tostada. Una nariz pequeña y mejillas redondas. Era tan bonita como Ori, solo que la última tenía el cabello castaño.

El mayor de los Altin se emocionó.

— Te regalaré la luna, Bibi — pronunció abrazando con fuerza a la niña que se quejó por ser apretujada.

— La luna debe costar muchas monedas — dijo preocupada.

— Las voy a juntar todas y la compraré para Ori y para ti— insistió, arrastrado por un ataque de ternura.

Su hermana asintió.

— Vas a tener que trabajar mucho, ¿ya terminaste tu último trabajo?

Oh, Bibianca Altin...

Otabek la apretó más contra su pecho, aguantando sus ganas de azotarse la cabeza contra las escaleras.

— Niña, por favor cállate y no arruines este momento, no me hagas querer llorar.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. 4

La segunda vez que Otabek se aventuró al bosque, tuvo que admitir que no llevaba la cabeza tan despejada como habría deseado.

Le hubiera gustado tomar un par de días más para relajarse, pero la gente del pueblo gustaba del chisme y si le iban con el cuento al Sacerdote de que lo habían visto demasiado tiempo en su hogar o dentro del pueblo, podía ser regañado. Y ya bastante había tenido con la mirada despectiva que Sala Crispino le había dedicado el día anterior, cuando se encontraron en la plaza.

Pero volviendo al punto: no sentía su mente clara y eso no estaba bien.

No sabía si se encontraría tan fácilmente a Yuriri como la primera vez. No obstante, no le importaba para nada que la bruja no se le apareciera aquel día.

Fue por eso que, con tal pensamiento, se sobresaltó cuando creyó ver algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Su corazón saltó y a sus sentidos -algo dispersos- los obligó a concentrarse.

Las hojas secas en la tierra crujieron y él volteó posicionando su ballesta con agilidad adquirida por la práctica. Contuvo su respiración, silencioso, con la vista atenta.

No pudo evitar algo de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que el inquilino intruso no podía ser tan grande si se había escondido en un lugar tan estrecho, a unos metros de Otabek.

Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse del susto y acercarse despacio y con cautela al montón de arbustos y ramas secas. Las removió despacio, desde arriba, solo para visualizar si se trataba de un gato traicionero que debía degollar. A esas estúpidas brujas parecía encantarles tener ciertos informantes merodeando por el bosque.

Por suerte no fue así.

Contuvo una sonrisa cuando lo único que encontró, en una improvisada madriguera, fueron dos par de ojos redondos y unas grandes orejas.

Un conejo grande y gris se puso de pie y quedó mirando a Otabek estático, mientras un par de bolitas de suave algodón se revolvían cerca de su barriga buscando leche. Si la madre se atemorizó, no lo demostró; golpeó el piso con su pata trasera, un sutil tamborileo que marcaba su territorio, una amenaza hacia el humano que había osado interrumpir su momento de maternidad.

— Bien, bien, lo siento — murmuró el perpetrador, retirando su arma.

Fue aquel encuentro el que lo hizo relajarse demasiado.

Cuando el sonido del agua se hizo notable, su vista distinguió la trenza dorada bajo un sombrero rosa en punta. Yuriri estaba inclinada hacia la orilla del río, aparentemente jugando con un par de chorritos de agua, haciéndolos levitar antes de soltarlos y dejarlos volver a la corriente.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo la molestia dentro de su pecho revivir con coraje; una mezcla de vergüenza y desagrado.

Pensó que tenía una suerte de mierda al haberla encontrado de nuevo... o eso hasta que lo pensó mejor.

Yuriri parecía no haber reparado en su presencia, incluso le daba la espalda.

Quizá sí tenía un poco de suerte. Se sintió con una cierta ventaja.

Aspiró profundo, lentamente. Elevó la ballesta y con manos silenciosas posicionó la saeta en el canal jalando la cuerda a su paso y dejándola en su respectiva traba.

Atacar por la espalda era una deshonra para un caballero de blanca armadura con espada santificada. Pero a Otabek Altin poco y nada le valía jugar sucio, él solo era un cazador huérfano con una ballesta en busca de una cabeza que le aseguraría su dinero con una deuda saldada.

Elevó el arma y la posicionó a un costado de su mentón, alineando su vista. Una mano en la base, la otra en la llave.

Si apuntaba hacia uno de los hombros de la bruja, la flecha podría atravesar la carne, la punta lavada con agua bendita le quemaría y la dejaría paralizada por el dolor lo suficiente como para acercarse e intentar inmovilizar sus manos y cortarle el cabello ya que se decía que allí vivía gran porción de la magia negra de una bruja.

Inspiró y contuvo.

Lo tenía...

Y luego ya no.

Una bola de pelos grisácea dio un golpe brutal al mango de su ballesta y sus dedos jalaron la llave por el repentino asalto. La flecha salió disparada hacia arriba, entre las ramas más altas de los árboles. Algunas aves piaron asustada, emprendiendo vuelo. Fue todo demasiado fugaz.

¡¿El conejo?! fue lo primero a lo que atinó pensar mientras trastrabillaba para asegurar sus pies en el piso y sacar la cuchilla al interior de su chaqueta. No. No era el conejo. Era un gato, esa cosa sí era un gato.

Miró al culpable sorprendido. Un felino muy gordo y mullido con patas, cola, orejas y nariz negra, su cuerpo era una combinación gris y canela. Observó a Altin con unos ojos azules grandes y tiernos.

Se miraron fijamente, Otabek esperando el primer movimiento. Pero eso nunca llegó.

Lo descolocó cuando el animal empezó a maullar como loco y, antes de que pudiera tirarse sobre él para callarlo y degollarlo, este lo esquivó y clavó sus colmillos en una de las esquinas del arco de su arma para empezar a arrastrarla hacia donde la bruja estaba.

— ¿Es tu forma de saludar el querer matarme? — le preguntó la muchacha poniéndose de pie, divertida al verlo perseguir a su gato hasta llegar a su lado.

El felino dejó el arma a los pies de Yuriri y ronroneó orgulloso de traerle tal ofrenda a su ama.

Otabek la miró con desprecio, tomando distancia dos metros lejos de ella.

— Potya ya me había avisado que había alguien cerca. Supuse que eras tú porque nadie más frecuenta esta parte del bosque.

Oh, por supuesto. Su perturbada mente debió haber deducido que demasiada ventaja era demasiado sospechoso, pero en su tonta (y vana) defensa, debió definitivamente haberse quedado en casa para esclarecer su cabeza.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, su cara era una perfecta obra de estoicidad. Solo rezaba porque el tic en su ojo no volviera, con todo lo que le había costado deshacerse de él.

Decidió no actuar por impulso y no atacar a la bruja, puesto que al parecer la chica tenía más a su favor. Mientras él solo tenía un par de cuchillas que sería demasiado obvio a la hora de desenvainar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alerta.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

— Sería estúpido pedirte mi ballesta de vuelta.

Yuriri sonrió con esos ojos felinos, ladeando su rostro con una condescendencia demasiado hipócrita. Un claro "por supuesto que sería estúpido, estúpido".

— Te tengo algo.

Otabek pensó que se lo decía al gato, porque el animal no había dejado de frotar su redonda cara contra las botas de la bruja y esta se había agachado justamente cuando pronunció lo anterior.

La chica tomó una pequeña caja de ramitas de mimbre bien entrelazadas que había mantenido todo aquel tiempo a su lado, pasando casi desapercibida hasta ahora. Se la tendió a Otabek.

— Ten.

Otabek miró el objeto y la ignoró.

Yuriri lo miraba con esa maldita sonrisa perspicaz.

Otabek de pronto quiso reírse. Levantó una ceja. Era cierto que había estado actuando muy a tontas y a locas... ¿pero en serio esa bruja lo creía tan descerebrado como para aceptar esa cosa?

Le dio un rápido vistazo a su ballesta tirada a los pies de Yuriri, en el acto recibiendo la intensa mirada del tal Potya. Inténtalo y ahora sí tendrás mis garras en tu cara, parecía querer decirle el animal.

Yuriri seguía tendiéndole la cajita con una sonrisa. Notó que sus dedos se apretaban un poco más al mimbre, ¿estaba nerviosa? desechó esa idea. Imposible. De seguro estaba expectante a que cayera en su trampa.

Oh, que se jodiera. Ni en sueños iba a caer en su juego otra vez, solo Dios sabía si se le iba a lanzar como la última vez que aceptó su petición y se arrimó sobre él al segundo de dejarla libre.

— ¿Crees que te lo voy a recibir?

— Solo tómalo — vio que la sonrisa de la bruja se congelaba.

Otabek no lo iba a aceptar.

Los ojos verdes lo miraban directamente, estaba demasiado quieta, sus dedos apretados al objeto entre sus manos.

De pronto cayó en que toda esa situación era irreal. Era extraña, era anormal.

Entablar conversación con una bruja no era normal, ellas eran monstruos callados y oscuros, atacaban fieras y no ofrecían algo si no se trataba de una trampa, de algo explosivo, de algo mortal.

El aire se había tornado realmente tenso.

Altin volvió a pensar en las cuchillas dentro de su chaqueta. Pero Potya lo observaba también, como si oliera sus intenciones. Si aquel animal lo miraba así, teniendo más encima en cuenta la ferocidad con la que había saltado y le había arrebatado la ballesta de las manos, no era nada oportuno intentar algo.

Repentinamente su cabeza pareció notar algo más.

Las brujas siempre iban solas, de por sí no se soportaban las unas con las otras. Eran celosas entre ellas, pretenciosas, agresivas. Varias veces se había topado con alguna acompañada de un gato y esas veces fueron de temer, porque eran mascotas que se anclaban con garras y colmillos al enemigo que osaba atacar a sus amas.

¿Por qué meditaba esto justo cuando se hallaban frente a frente? porque fue justo en ese instante que notó que eso también era demasiado extraño: esa gata parecía dispuesta a defender a Yuriri, pero no lo había atacado cuando intentó dispararle una saeta. Solo había evitado que su ama saliera herida, le había arrebatado el arma y lo había casi guiado hasta la bruja.

Algo ahí no estaba bien, eso no era natural.

Suspiró despacio. De ese modo no podría seguir allí, no había forma de proseguir.

— ¿Lo vas a tomar o no?

— Olvídalo.

La rechazó tajantemente.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Intentaría retirarse lo más pacíficamente. No le quitó los ojos ni a la bruja, ni a su mascota.

Para su fortuna, la muchacha no hizo nada. Solo bajó la cajita entre sus manos y lo vio retroceder en silencio, sus labios hechos una fina línea. Ya no sonreía.

Cuando Altin lindó con el bosque sintió mayor seguridad, pero no dejó de voltear hacia atrás a intervalos, justo donde había dejado a Yuriri parada.

Notó que ella no le quitó los ojos en ningún momento, tampoco. Pero poco le importó cuando la perdió de vista.

Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse aliviado por zafar de aquella situación en la que con cualquier otra bruja no hubiese sido tan fácil, Otabek se sintió derrotado. Y no derrotado de una forma deprimente, sino de una forma en que sintió que respiraba fuego.

Sentía que había sido otro "intento de cacería" fracasado.

Sentía que no lograba comprender a ese enemigo.

Todas las brujas actuaban con patrones similares, pero Yuriri era demasiado diferente. No comprendía el actuar de esa bruja, y si no podía comprenderla, no se sentía seguro al atacarla.

Los pasos de caza que había trazado mentalmente por años y que lo habían llevado a ser el consentido de la Iglesia no funcionarían con ella. Y aunque había temido en un principio de ello, ¡no esperaba que no funcionaran justamente porque Yuriri y su entorno parecieran más pacíficos! ¡todo lo contrario! había tenido ese atisbo de duda porque esperaba a un ser más despiadado, más demoníaco, más agresivo y vil.

Su temor se confirmaba con un ser que aunque era promiscuo, también tenía un aura sospechosamente tranquila, muy juguetona y que no dejaba de sorprender y descolocar a Otabek con sus acciones.

Perdido en sus dramas mentales, inconscientemente repasó su mano por la correa que solía colgar de su hombro, pero no la halló, entonces recordó que ya no traía su ballesta.

Soltó un pequeño sonido lastimero. Esa ballesta había sido su fiel compañera por mucho tiempo y ahora la había perdido.

El cazador llegó a las entradas del pueblo frustrado y cansado mentalmente. Subió de una larga zancada dos escalones del pórtico de su hogar y se asomó por la ventana abierta a un lado.

— ¡Llegué!

El muchacho ignoró todo el trayecto a las silenciosas cuatro patitas que lo siguieron con un bulto amarrado a su espalda y que trepó con maestría por la otra ventana, directo a la cocina de su hogar.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	5. 5

— Oye, Beka.

— ¿Qué pasa?

El nombrado se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, terminando de limpiar el desorden que se originaba -según él y sus hermanas- de la noche a la mañana y por causas desconocidas en todo el pasillo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Ori tenía un vaso de leche en la mano y apuntaba algo a un lado del fregadero.

Otabek se exaltó al ver esa cosa allí e, incluso cuando Ori ni siquiera se disponía a acercarse al objeto, el muchacho exclamó:

— ¡No la toques!

A la muchacha casi se le resbala el vaso de las manos por el grito y se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No estoy ni cerca! — exclamó de vuelta.

Vio sorprendida a su hermano tirar lejos la montaña de ropa que había estado recogiendo del piso y tropezar con la alfombra.

¡¿Qué hace esta cosa acá?!, pensó Otabek. Estaba bien seguro de haber rechazado la cajita de mimbre el día anterior, ¿acaso Yuriri se había metido a su casa? se asustó, pero desechó la idea cuando vio en la ventana, enganchados a la desgastada pintura, unos mechoncitos de cabello muy finos y de color marrón. De seguro había sido esa bola gorda que la bruja tenía por gato.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Es malo?

Ori se acercó curiosa mientras Otabek estudiaba con la mirada el objeto.

— No lo sé — admitió con desconfianza — pero "malo" es una opción.

Si ese gato lo había traído hasta ahí, no pudo haberlo hecho levitando la caja. Por lo que, tanteando terreno cuidadosamente, el tacto se hizo una opción y tomó el objeto alejando su rostro como si este oliera mal.

— Yo también quiero ver.

Ori tiró de su camisa.

— Ni loco te dejo hacerlo. Ni siquiera lo vamos a abrir.

— ¡No lo botes, la caja es linda! ¿quién te lo dio? ¡¿por qué estás siendo tan tacaño?!

— ¿Qué hacen? — Bibi apareció por la puerta, con la mitad del cabello peinado y la otra mitad hecho un desastre.

— Te dije que te peinaras — regañó Otabek a la menor, intentando quitarse a Ori que trataba de trepar como ardilla para alcanzar lo que había entre sus manos.

— ¡A Beka le regalaron algo y no quiere mostrarlo!

Bibi observó intrigada.

— ¿Qué te regalaron?

— No es nada, no me regalaron nada — gruñó entre dientes, caminando a zancadas con su hermana todavía tras él.

Mantuvo el objeto en alto y abrió la puerta principal. Caminó escaleras abajo, Ori ya no lo tomaba, pero sí lo seguía. Bibi se subió al mesón de la cocina y los observaba por la ventana, como un gatito husmeando un bullicio al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Otabek tiró la caja en el basurero común que había en su calle. Ori hizo un pequeño sonido de decepción.

No obstante, los ojos de Otabek percibieron algo que le resultó inusual. Se inclinó hacia el basurero otra vez, un tanto confundido.

¿Eso era comida?

La tapa de la caja se había abierto al caer y un montón de comida quedó desperdiciada. Lo más raro de todo era que se veía bastante apetitosa.

— Qué demo... — no alcanzó a articular la palabra, porque vio a su hermanita con la mitad del cuerpo asomado por la ventana y su corazón dio un brinco — ¡Bibianca qué te he dicho sobre asomarte por esa ventana! ¡te puedes caer, sal de ahí!

La niña asintió frenéticamente y se metió a la casa inmediatamente antes de provocarle un ataque de histeria a Otabek.

Ya se ocuparía de Bibi y de terminar de peinarla cuando entrara a la casa. Ahora era el turno de Ori, que se había cruzado de brazos y fruncía sus delgadas cejas.

Se agachó a su altura, un truco que había aprendido con los años servía para empatizar con las menores Altin.

— No te enfades conmigo — pidió — eso no era de nosotros y pudo haber sido peligroso.

— Pero yo quería la caja.

Otabek quiso poner los ojos en blanco. E insiste con esa fea caja.

Meditó unos segundos, hasta que no halló mejor solución que mimarla un tanto. Después de todo, desde el mes pasado que no les regalaba algún detalle ya que habían estado con el dinero contado. Pero ahora ya estaban mucho mejor.

— Está bien, te propongo algo — se relamió los labios — qué te parece si tú y Bibi me acompañan en la tarde al mercado, pasamos a ver a Leo y le pedimos hacer una caja igual.

La familia de La Iglesia eran los artesanos más hábiles del pueblo y Otabek tenía la suerte de que el menor de sus hijos, Leo, fuera amigo suyo.

Ori dudó, intentando mantener su semblante enfadado... pero el orgullo no era uno de sus fuertes y con un pequeño asentimiento se dejó vencer. Además, Otabek le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla y una risita inconsciente en la niña delató que muy poco le había durado el mal humor.

* * *

La calle larga y ancha del mercado se hallaba un poco más desocupada que al medio día, pero seguía siendo bulliciosa y la más iluminada del pueblo. Las gruesas velas en los candelabros clavados a la pared hacían el espacio ameno y seguro. Los vendedores eran acogedores y casi todos se conocían entre sí, por lo que el ambiente era ameno incluso cuando el viejo del puesto de pescadería todavía macheteaba las cabezas de los pescados dejando que el olor se propagara hasta cierta distancia.

Ori iba dando brincos de felicidad. Habían pasado por la tienda del artesano y le habían dicho a Leo lo que querían. La dichosa caja estaría lista para la próxima semana.

Otabek le ofreció a Bibi escoger un juguete nuevo, o algo de la tienda que le viniera en gana, pero la menor se negó diciendo que no quería nada en especial. O esa fue su decisión hasta que la cambió cuando estuvieron frente al puesto de las verduras.

Cuando Otabek se estiró hacia la señora para pagar las zanahorias, sintió que Bibi tiraba de su abrigo.

— Beka, quiero sopa de setas y apio.

...

Tras hacer las compras de la cena, se encaminaron despacio a casa. Otabek que llevaba de la mano de Bibi y con la otra afirmaba las bolsas, miraba a ratos a Ori que iba más adelante de ellos comiendo un trocito del apio que había comprado. Sin embargo, notó de pronto que su hermana retrocedía a toda marcha hacia ellos, con una mueca de hastío en el rostro.

— No, no, no, no — repitió tirando de su hermano en dirección contraria a la que iban — vámonos por el otro camino.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Está comprando papas, se va a poner a hablar mucho y no me agrada cuando pellizca mi mejilla y-y...

Otabek dirigió la vista a donde su hermana miraba y comprendió. Súbitamente, también sintiendo las repentinas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Otabek!

— ¡Ay, no, ya te vio! — Ori bajó los hombros como derrotada, sus manos aún agarrando sus ropas.

Casi como si lo oliera, el Sacerdote volteó su cabeza como látigo mientras pagaba por sus papas. Había una sonrisa en los labios del señor, como si se reencontrara con un viejo conocido.

— Mira qué coincidencia — pronunció mientras se acercaba a paso largo.

— Sí, ehm, hola Padre.

El hombre apretó unas de las mejillas de Ori y le sonrió a Bibi en son de saludo. La primera volteó para sobarse la mejilla que le había quedado roja, la segunda se escondió tímida tras Otabek.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bien, digo, normal.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

Otabek se lo quedó mirando. Normal para él era... pues estar normal.

— ¿Te va bien?

Le guiñó un ojo, entonces el muchacho empezó a comprender. Lento, muy lento. Hasta que pilló a lo que se refería. Oh, Cómo no lo notó antes, de seguro el señor estaba verde por querer preguntarle directamente si ya había dado con la bruja Yuriri.

— Algo así.

— Sé que este no es el lugar propicio para preguntar, pero, ¿cómo te va con ya sabes qué? — susurró — ¿el mapa de los leñadores te sirvió?

— Estoy en eso, señor — contestó simplemente, queriendo olvidar por completo que ya había encontrado a la bruja y los vergonzosos y confusos hechos posteriores a ello.

— Qué bueno, hijo — puso su mano en su hombro, con esa sonrisa de padre comprensivo que no se la creía ni Dios — no quiero presionarte, pero sabes que tienes toda mi confianza, el pueblo confía en ti, tus compañeros de trabajo también, sé que lograrás traerla y extirpar aquel mal, Otabek. **Debes** hacerlo.

Oh. Una sutil manera de decirle que ya le había pagado, por lo que debía sí o sí cazar a la bruja y, un momento, ¿había dicho que sus compañeros de trabajo confiaban en él? ¿estaba de coña? ¡sus compañeros en el oficio lo detestaban! y todo porque a él le iba mucho mejor en las cazas que a ellos y se había convertido en algo así como el favorito del Sacerdote.

Quiso reír, pero el recuerdo súbito de Yuriri se lo impidió y mantuvo su semblante estoico. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, señor.

Y tras otra cháchara sobre lo maligna que era Yuriri, un par de predicciones terribles sobre el Apocalipsis, Dios queriendo el bienestar de sus ciervos, las brujas debían ser exterminadas sin excepción ni perdón alguno, Yuriri esto, Yuriri aquello. Tantas veces aquel nombre susurrado solo lograban marear y molestar a Otabek.

— Un monstruo promiscuo, no debemos dejar que los pobres e ignorantes tontos caigan en su telaraña de males.

Wow. Hasta ahí, viejo. Otabek sintió esas palabras como un escupitajo en la cara. También, sintió vergüenza al recordar haberse excitado por la bruja moviendo sus caderas deliciosamente sobre su pelvis, una vergüenza que hasta ese momento creyó haber superado.

— Lo siento, Padre, pero Bibi está cansada y Ori tiene hambre. — interrumpió al Sacerdote.

Ori asintió dándole la razón a Otabek.

— No estoy cansada.

Oh, maldita sea, ¿es en serio?

Bibi, la niña que nunca habla, habló en el peor maldito momento.

Pero nada evitaría a Otabek el querer escapar de allí (y de sus pecaminosos y vergonzosos pensamientos que de pronto azotaron su cabeza, si eso era posible).

— Claro que lo estás, deja de mentirle a tu hermano para que no se preocupe — comentó rápido, acariciándole el cabello y volteando a mirarla con cara de "pobre de ti si vuelves a abrir la boca".

El rostro descolocado del Sacerdote, un adiós escueto y Otabek huyendo calle abajo con Bibi en una mano, las verduras en la otra y Ori corriendo a su lado.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	6. 6

Esa vez sería la definitiva.

Otabek lo supo cuando la encontró antes de tiempo, sin la necesidad de llegar al río como las veces pasadas.

Yuriri estaba cerca de unas bajadas repletas de hojas, donde la humedad se concentraba. Tenía una pequeña canasta colgando de su brazo y recolectaba algunas setas que crecían cerca.

Desde que salió de la cama, esa mañana, Otabek sintió su mente totalmente concentrada en un solo objetivo: atrapar a esa bruja.

Aguardó unos minutos prudentes hasta asegurarse de que esa vez sí estaba sola y no había ningún gato tramposo cerca.

A falta de su ballesta, esa vez venía cargado con un hacha. No le gustaba mucho ese tipo de arma, pero solicitar una nueva en el cuartel de los cazadores era un tedio y demoraría un par de días en que los miembros de la Iglesia encargados de tales diligencias cedieran en dársela.

Apuntó y, en un movimiento sólido, el hacha salió disparada de su mano girando con una velocidad audaz. Otabek hinchó el pecho: ahí iba de nuevo.

Yuriri retiró su mano con rapidez, abriendo más los ojos y soltando un pequeño jadeo sorprendido.

El hacha había dado a milímetros del pie de la bruja, sobre un gran champiñón que estuvo a punto de cortar. Lo había hecho pedacitos.

Otabek no regaló tiempo a Yuriri para engatusarlo una vez más. Corrió hacia ella y alcanzó su cintura, escuchando el gritito de la muchacha.

La canasta saltó muy lejos tal como el sombrero de Yuriri.

— ¡Oye! — la muchacha cayó al suelo azotando su espalda y Otabek la aprisionó allí — sabía que andabas por acá, pero no sabía que estabas tan emocionado.

La sorpresa y picardía en su tono de voz desapareció cuando vio que Otabek apresaba con fuerzas sus manos y con la otra buscaba el inicio de su trenza. Sus ojos se contrajeron sin pizca de diversión. Era la primera vez que Otabek sintió que le infundía el miedo de ser cazada.

— Ya no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces. — le dejó en claro.

La chica pegó su cabeza hacia atrás, contra las hojas, sin dejar a Otabek liberar su trenza bajo ambos pesos.

— ¡Basta! ¡Te digo que ya basta! — le gritó.

— Ya no eres tan fuerte, ¿eh? — se burló, jalando sus cabellos rubios, intentando tomarlo todo — vamos, asquerosa, usa tu magia.

Oh, muy mala provocación.

Fue como si con esas palabras la bruja recordaba que poseía dicha habilidad. Las cejas fruncidas y el rostro rojo, Otabek observó por segundos esos ojos verdes que ya no poseían ningún tipo de picardía.

Sintió que con una fuerza descomunal, muy parecida a la que lo había empujado al conocerse, liberó sus manos; casi rompiendo sus propios dedos en el acto.

Le pegó un puñetaza en la nariz a Otabek y las manos del chico instintivamente fueron a parar a su rostro.

— ¡Hija de perra!

Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Te estás pasando! — le gritó arrastrándose para salir de debajo de él.

Pero para Altin no hubo tiempo que perder en lloriqueos. Recibir un golpe brutal no era nada nuevo para él.

Mirándola con odio cómo intentaba ponerse de pie, sacó una cuchilla de su chaqueta y la lanzó. Se le clavó en el brazo. Como un dardo dado en el blanco.

Yuriri gritó y corrió un poco más lejos de él. No lo suficiente, porque volteó alertada de lo que podría volver a hacer.

La chica respiró rápido y errático. Empezaba a sollozar cuando con una queja llorosa se atrevió a desclavar el puñal del brazo sin siquiera atreverse a mirar. La camiseta de un azul claro se le bañó en sangre.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — le preguntó mirándolo, estaba enfadada. Y por el cómo arrugaba su pequeña nariz, parecía dolida — ¡Yo no te he hecho daño!

Otabek tuvo una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Pero en cuanto la sintió, el enfado también se comenzó a apoderar de él.

Joder, no. No estaba allí para dudar por tercera vez de esa bruja.

Se puso de pie, limpiándose con poca importancia la sangre que bajaba por su nariz. Tomó el hacha cerca de él y volvió al ataque.

Yuriri no retrocedió, parecía lista para contraatacarlo. Fue en ese mismo instante que por fin Otabek pudo vislumbrar la chispa de magia dentro de las orbes esmeraldas.

Lanzó el hacha por segunda vez, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero a su cabeza. Aún cuando sabía que no debía matarla.

No obstante, la bruja pegó un rápido manotazo al aire y, con una fuerza invisible, hizo que el hacha se desviara en el aire aterrizando muy lejos de ellos.

— ¡Si vamos a pelear, que sea con las manos, como los hombres, imbécil!

La bruja se acercó corriendo a él, Altin sonrió con burla, ¿qué tan estúpida podía ser? ¿creía poder sorprenderlo con la guardia baja derribándolo como él a ella?

— Ilusa. — murmuró negando, esperando el ataque.

No obstante, su posición en guardia se vio vulnerada cuando la bruja se lanzó al suelo y derrapó empujando con sus propias botas sus pies.

— ¡¿Qué-?!...

Golpe perfecto. Una hermosa zancadilla.

Otabek se sintió caer como saco de papas, rodando por una de las bajadas en las que se encontraban.

¡¿Qué mierda había sido esa manera de derribarlo?!

— ¡Ya verás lo que es bueno! — las enfurecidas exclamaciones de la muchacha parecían utilizar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Otabek se quejó cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que su caída abrupta era detenida por un árbol, azotando su espalda dolorosamente.

Quedaría molido si lograba volver a casa.

Intentó rápidamente ponerse de pie, siendo detenido por Yuriri que con todas sus fuerzas, le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Otabek nuevamente recordó que esa estúpida bruja no necesitaba de la magia para tener una fuerza brutal en sus puños.

— ¡Eres un idiota, un tarado!

Exclamó sentándose en su regazo, pero ya todo muy lejos del plano sexual. Tiró del cuello de su chaqueta, sus rostros se encontraron.

Yuriri fruncía el ceño a más no poder, sus ojos brillando, apretaba la mandíbula, pero Otabek notó que la mano de su brazo herido temblaba y apretaba en menor medida.

— ¡Eres un malagradecido, te di comida!

Altin no pudo evitar soltar una risa socarrona ante eso último.

Reaccionó antes de que la muchacha llevara el puño otra vez a su rostro. Le atrapó la muñeca y, solo para hacerla enfadar más, le gritó de vuelta.

— ¡Cocinas fatal! ¡no sabía si masticaba carne o mierda!

Mintió. Pero logró su motivo.

Yuriri pareció realmente ofendida, abrió su boca sorprendida y, cuando parecía iba a decir algo, Otabek la sorprendió con un fuerte empujón en su pecho, tirándola hacia atrás.

Tan siquiera cayó, Otabek la tomó del pie y la arrastró para hacer tiempo mientras tanteaba sus ropas. Tenía la cuerda en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, debía atarle las manos.

— ¡Yo no cocino mal! — le pegó una patada en la entrepierna.

Otabek pudo jurar que subió al cielo y los ángeles lloraron por él, para seguido bajar al infierno y recibir burlas del mismo Satanás.

Le dolió hasta el alma y cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

— Eres una... maldita perra...

Yuriri volvió a pegarle un puñetazo y se le lanzó encima como un animal salvaje. Otabek intentó cubrirse el rostro y recuperarse del dolor en sus partes nobles mientras forcejeaban.

El dolor era horrible, no supo cómo tuvo las fuerzas para intentar defenderse de la bruja que lo seguía golpeando, ahora a manotazos. Quizá fue el instinto de supervivencia, de todos modos, no le quedaban cuchillas y ya no tenía ningún arma cerca.

Esto no hubiese pasado si hubiese tenido mi ballesta. Pensó fugaz. Y no, quizá no hubiese pasado porque era mucho más hábil con ballesta que con una simple hacha. Quizá para ese entonces ya hubiese tenido a Yuriri siendo arrastrada, comiendo tierra, llorando, en camino al pueblo para ser atada a la hoguera.

Otabek la volvió a empujar y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo retorcerse de dolor. La tenía, era su oportunidad.

La empujó a un lado y ella cayó boca abajo quejándose por el dolor. El cazador forcejeó nuevamente, pero ahora para hacer que le cediera sus manos y poder atárselas a la espalda.

— ¡No! — gritó tensándose más.

— ¡No te servirá de nada hacerte la dura!

— ¡Que no!

Otabek respiraba feroz, malherido y cansado, no tenía otra forma de intentar hacer eso más fácil que con sus propias manos.

Le pegó una patada a la bruja en las costillas, pero ella no sacó sus brazos bajo su cuerpo. Se sentó sobre ella y jaló su brazo herido mientras Yuriri sollozaba de dolor.

Mierda, justo cuando tenía su trenza disponible en esa posición, era cuando él ya no tenía nada puntiagudo para cortarla

Yuriri se resistió, se arrastró, gritó, lo insultó y, cuando vio su oportunidad sacó sus brazos de abajo y clavó los dedos en la tierra, una pizca de magia y se arrastró con más fuerza lo suficiente como para dejar libre una de sus piernas y patear a Otabek en el pecho.

— ¡Agh!

Vio a la bruja arrastrarse e intentar pararse, pero se impulsó hacia adelante y la tomó de la pierna, volviendo a arrastrarla y volteándola. La chica tenía el rostro manchado con tierra y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

¿Por qué demonios no usaba más magia? Se preguntó frustrado Otabek, sorprendido en partes iguales al verla tan tacaña en utilizarla.

Yuriri volvió a pegarle otra patada, esta vez en el mentón.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — le gritó enfurecido por el dolor.

Como si fuera a hacerlo...

Forcejeó un poco más con ella.

— ¡Ya suéltame!

Manotazos y patadas, Otabek protegiéndose el rostro con su antebrazo y estirando su diestra para detener sus patadas, Otabek haciendo malos cálculos, Otabek agarrando algo que no debería... Otabek haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera y ambos se congelaran en sus posiciones de batalla.

— Q-Qué...

Miró a la bruja de súbito. Yuriri lo miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, el aire frenado en su garganta, ferozmente acalorada, sus mejillas parecían dos tomates. Le tembló el labiode vergüenza.

Otabek no podía creer lo que estaba tocando.

— Qué, digo, qué es, tú... Tienes... ¿T-tienes bolas-...?

Yuriri le desvió la mirada, su cara tan roja que podría explotar, cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Una patada que casi le voló la cabeza fue lo que se llevó Otabek por andar agarrando cosas que no debería.

— ¡DEGENERADO!

Ella se removió y lo único que Otabek vio fue un haz de luz en la palma de la mano de la bruja... el brujo... lo que sea, pero que llegó con fuerza a su mejilla en una feroz cachetada que lo tiró al piso.

Se intentó reincorporar, pero el shock fue demasiado para él y solo pudo ver cómo la chica... ahora chico, se iba corriendo por el bosque con la cara colorada, dejando su canasta tirada allí.

— Tiene pene... es hombre, ella es hombre... — se murmuró a sí mismo.

Y lo último que había gritado, ¿"degenerado"? ¿eso había dicho? lo procesó un par de segundos antes de comprenderlo mejor.

— Hija de... hi-hijo, hijo d... — frunció el ceño indignado, enredado con sus propias palabras. Pero por sobretodo, ¡¿quién demonios se creía como para llamarlo degenerado por tocar sin querer, cuando él anteriormente lo había tocado con todo el querer del mundo?!

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	7. 7

La mano de Yuriri marcada en su mejilla tuvo que ser atendida con paños rellenos de hielo y solo en el cuarto día se dignó a desaparecer. Tenía un corte en el labio. Tenía su nariz y espalda -además de testículos- adoloridas, pero al parecer no era nada grave. Contaba con varios moratones en el cuerpo, pero sin duda el más feo y en el que todos se fijaron cuando llegó de su aventura, fue el de su pómulo que, sumado la mano roja en su cara, le daban todo el aspecto de un completo pervertido que había querido propasarse con alguna muchacha.

Fue por eso que no se atrevió a salir de su hogar durante casi una semana.

Pero lo que era más, su mente había empezado a divagar, azorada por el nuevo descubrimiento: Yuriri no era mujer, Yuriri era hombre. Y eso lograba romper su cabeza.

Tenía con la cabeza vuelta loca, pero ya no estaba enfadado, solo muy, muy confundido.

No podía conectar bien los hechos porque según la leyenda de Yuriri que había escuchado y leído toda su vida, ella era una chica, una chica bruja, una mujer. En ninguna parte se mencionaba que fuera un chico disfrazado de chica o algo por el estilo. Eso descalibraba todo su escenario.

Otabek sabía que esas leyendas y la Iglesia en sí amaban sobresaltar el morbo, y si podían adjudicar más pecados que escandalizaban a la población, mucho mejor ¡sin duda habrían agregado el detalle de que la bruja era hombre!

¡Pero no! Nada de eso. Nunca se dijo o escribió nada de ello.

El séptimo día no lo aguantó más. Ni las dudas, ni el encierro en su hogar.

Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca de la Iglesia, donde múltiples pergaminos y libros viejos yacían bajo la custodia del mano derecha del Sacerdote. Lo que buscaba estaba específicamente en la zona prohibida para los civiles normales, pero por suerte Otabek no era un simple civil, por lo que con un simple saludo la puerta de aquel lugar se le fue abierta. A los cazadores de brujas se les permitía el paso a aquel lugar porque allí podían recopilar información útil para sus cazas; para métodos de estrategia, trampas, y múltiples técnicas. Abundaban las leyendas antiguas, de lo más macabras, retratos del inframundo y de demonios, retratos sexuales de incubus y además de mucha información negra sobre las brujas.

Buscó el libro que había leído hacía muchos años, cuando empezó a incursionar en el camino como cazador. Lo halló en una de las esquinas superiores de los viejos estantes empolvados.

Era de tapa dura y hecha a base de cuero de vaca. Era uno de los tantos originales que un autor anónimo había hecho hacía muchos, muchos años atrás, con detalles tallados en las esquinas y en el centro un pentágono negro con una Y grabada en medio. A simple vista solo parecía una libreta ordinaria.

Era pequeño, pero valioso para la Iglesia. Escrito a mano con una letra pareja, cursiva y pequeña, malgastado en sus esquinas y con hojas muy delicadas que Otabek sentía podía apretar y hacerlas polvo.

Se sentó sobre el suelo de madera, entre una de las hileras del pasillo y se dispuso a leer.

Se mantuvo así, con la cabeza agacha y el cuello doliéndole a ratos. Pasaba hoja a hoja con cuidado de no perder detalle, de no romperlas también.

Pero todo era tal y como lo recordaba.

Yuriri era el mal enviado por Satanás hacía muchos años a la tierra. Una mujer preciosísima, una copia de la belleza del Diablo cuando habitó los cielos junto a Dios, siendo uno de sus más hermosos ángeles. Su descripción física era precisa: largo cabello rubio, ojos verdes como los árboles, piel tan blanca como la nieve, finas curvas, labios sonrosados y una belleza total que arrastraba a los hombres a pecar y a los niños tomar su mano para extraviarlos en las profundidades de los bosques y luego sacrificarlos para rituales demoníacos. Una bruja la cual encapsulaba el mal de la humanidad. Con cientos de años causando males desde las sombras del profundo verde boscoso. Se decía que, una vez se cansara de esporádicos cuerpos humanos, se decidiría a aplastar al primer pueblo y lo destrozaría en mil pedacitos con su magia negra y ya no se podría detener jamás, su sed se haría ciega y obsesiva, se encargaría de sumir al mundo en oscuridad sin él mismo percatarse de ello. No sabían cuándo podía pasar, por lo que erradicarla de la faz de la tierra con el ritual de atarla a la hoguera debía ser inmediato para preservar el mundo que Dios le había dado a sus ciervos.

Otabek cerró el libro cerró sus cansados ojos, masajeándo sus párpados con sus dedos.

Sin duda, era la misma mierda de siempre.

Y no. En ninguna parte de aquel libro nombraban a Yuriri como un hombre o siquiera lo insinuaban. Incluso, había un pequeño pasaje en el libro en el que le hacían una comparación con Eva, que había seducido a Adán a pecar mordiendo la manzana solo logrando ser expulsados del paraíso y sumiendo a todos sus hijos y predecesores a un mundo cruel de pecadores.

La parte de la descripción física -exceptuando el sexo- coincidía. Tal vez la parte de la promiscuidad también era cierta, Otabek lo había presenciado y vivido... pero él no había sido arrastrado como sacrificio a Satanás.

Algo ahí no le terminaba de encajar en el seso. Algo ahí estaba fallando.

Otabek no lo quería admitir, pero en él se comenzaba a sembrar una pequeña semilla de duda.

* * *

Después de sumergirse casi cinco horas en aquella tediosa lectura, decidió que no estaba siendo muy sano para su mente saturarla con tanto pensamiento, por lo que tomó rumbo a su hogar para poder descansar.

No obstante, el jodido destino o lo que fuera que guiara su vida decidió que aún no era momento y, antes de salir de la biblioteca de la Iglesia, se encontró con el Sacerdote hablando con el encargado.

— Hola, Padre — saludó desganado, ya daba igual saludar primero o no, de todos modos el señor ya lo había visto (u olido, lo que sea).

— Hola, hijo, ¿cómo estas?

— Bien.

— ¿Tus hermanas también están bien?

El muchacho apretó los labios en un intento de sonrisa desganada y asintió.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

— Bien. Creo que casi la tengo — **lo** tengo, se autocorrigió mentalmente.

La aprobación y la satisfacción en el rostro del viejo no se hizo esperar, asintió con los ojos iluminados, casi llorosos. Puso su mano en el hombro de Otabek y, quizá por una señal de Dios o quién sabe, lo dejó marchar sin darle al chico la tan tediosa perorata de siempre.

...

Aunque no quisiera, de camino a casa un solo pensamiento inundó su mente, sumiéndolo de nuevo en lo cansino que se le estaba haciendo aquel día el meditar.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de cazar a Yuriri.

Si la leyenda era cierta, entonces le estaban haciendo cazar a la persona incorrecta. Si la leyenda era falsa... él ya no sabría qué pensar, entonces todo sería una vil farsa que la Iglesia había tramado envolviendo a toda la población, inundándolos en un sentimiento de odio y repudio hacia un ser que no venía al caso. Pero por sobre todo, Otabek sintió inquietud de estar viviendo en un hoyo creyendo mentiras.

Dudar de lo que crees, de lo que has creído y asumido toda tu vida... eso era temible, eso sí que era realmente temible.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	8. 8

Otabek se adentró en el bosque a paso calmado, no llevaba ballesta, ni hacha, solo unos pequeños cuchillos al interior de su chaqueta.

Así, sin importar más.

Cuando pasó por la parte del bosque en donde por última vez se había golpeado con Yuriri, vio que la canasta del muchacho aún se hallaba allí. Ya no estaba rebosante de setas como aquel día, estaba volteada y un poco dañada.

Suspiró y la tomó, la llevó consigo lo que restaba del camino hasta el río.

Pero el muchacho de largos cabellos trenzados no estaba esperándolo allí, como siempre hacía.

— Sé que... sé que estás acá — llamó dubitativo, sin realmente saber si debía esperar una contestación.

Esperó un minuto observando. Nada pasó.

Llamó una segunda vez.

Dos minutos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco...

Ni él sabía qué ganaba estando allí sin ballesta ni protección más que unas solas cuchillas, pero sentía que le debía algo al brujo. Aún cuando Yuriri lo había encadenado al suelo y se había propasado con él, Otabek le había agarrado la entrepierna y además le había dado una paliza con múltiples intentos anteriores de cazarlo para posteriormente lo mataran de forma cruel y dolorosa.

El muchacho brujo no había hecho nada más que defenderse cuando lo golpeó de vuelta, porque en sus encuentros anteriores ni una sola vez había intentado atacarlo, como Altin sí había hecho.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Estaba haciendo el tonto. Hundió sus manos en su chaqueta y miró el cielo despejado y soleado de aquella tarde.

Esperaría un rato más, solo un rato más antes de rendirse y marcharse. Se acuclilló en su lugar, dejando la canasta a un lado.

— Sé que estás acá. — volvió a repetir — ¿Puedes salir? no intentaré nada...

Pero nada venía a él.

Vio cómo el sol bajaba de a poco y algunos gorriones bajaban de la copa de sus árboles para picotear entre el césped.

El "rato" que esperaría se convirtió en una hora.

Se comenzó a sentir estúpido.

— ¿Quieres salir, Yuriri, por favor? — dijo con desgano, ya decidiéndose por fin a marcharse si nada sucedía.

Tenía las piernas entumidas y se puso de pie pasando a llevar la canasta a su lado.

Fue cuando quiso enderezar el objeto, que vio unos cabellos rubios asomarse desde atrás de un árbol, mirándolo con desconfianza.

Hasta que apareces.

— ¿Yuriri? — preguntó el nombrado.

Otabek lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Quién te dijo que me llamo así?

Tenía el ceño fruncido y salió de su escondite despacio, calculando cada movimiento tanto propio como ajeno. Tenía un bidón de vidrio vacío entre sus brazos.

— Te llamas así — contestó simplemente, sintiendo una bola de nervios en el estómago.

— Me llamo así — repitió en un murmullo sardónico. Estaba resentido con Otabek. — ¿y de dónde asumiste que me llamo así?

La pregunta descolocó a Otabek, ¿que acaso no se llamaba así?

— Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Es solo Yuri.

No se llamaba Yuriri, eso hizo volar la cabeza de Otabek, ¿entonces quién demonios era ese joven al que había intentado cazar?

— Yuriri se llamaba mi abuela, ella murió cuando yo era pequeño.

Un momento... ¿Qué?.

Ese muchacho y Yuriri eran parientes ¡¿y en dónde demonios se decía en el libro que Yuriri tenía parientes?! porque estaba bien seguro de haber leído cada línea y no pensaba repetir esa tediosa lectura, no señor.

Pero por sobretodo, lo que más lo perturbó fue que:

— Murió.

Repitió Otabek con los labios separados.

La abuela de ese chico era Yuriri, y Yuriri estaba muerta. Pero la leyenda decía que Yuriri era inmortal.

¿Qué demonios era todo esto?

El chico que se denominó como Yuri, se acercó a la orilla del río aún con semblante desconfiado, destapó el bidón y lo hundió para llenarlo de agua fresca.

Le echó una ojeada a Otabek que se había pegado en un punto incierto en donde antes estaba parado Yuri.

Una vez su labor hecha, Yuri levantó el bidón con esfuerzo y mientras lo cerraba, volvió a observar a Otabek, muy serio.

— Cómo que tu abuela- cómo es que-... tu abuela era-... — Yuri volvió a tomar su recipiente entre sus manos con algo de dificultad, lo miró molesto.

— ¿Viniste a preguntarme por mi familia? ¿A eso viniste? — le espetó — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Cazar alguna bruja o algo así? ¿O quieres volver a pelear? Porque si es así, no gracias, prefiero tomar mis cosas y marcharme a casa.

Entonces Altin recordó que no. No por eso estaba allí.

También, solo en ese momento que se dignó a mirar la apariencia del brujo, se percató de algo más. Yuri estaba desprovisto de cualquier herida y de cualquier marca en su piel; no como él, que todavía tenía el moratón en su pómulo y en el labio la pequeña cortada ya secándose.

No obstante, no quería irse por las ramas de nuevo.

Está bien, concéntrate, Altin. A lo que venías.

Luego habría tiempo de enredarse los sesos a preguntas sin respuestas.

— Lo siento — soltó, seguido tragando en seco — no venía a eso, venía a disculparme contigo. Siento lo de la última vez.

Yuri no dijo nada. Pareció algo sorprendido, relajó su expresión y se lo quedó mirando. Agachó el rostro y se miró las manos mojadas con el bidón entre sus brazos.

Otabek estaba demasiado confundido. Tenía mil preguntas, pero temía que el chico se enfadara con él y malentendiera su acción de disculparse.

— Esa es mi canasta.— dijo Yuri apuntando con la cabeza.

— La encontré camino hacia acá.

Los labios separados de Yuri se apretaron. Otabek, que no tenía una idea clara de cómo sentirse, pero que sabía debía estar alerta, estaba como aletargado.

Yuri se acercó a su lado, despacio. Se agachó y dejó el recipiente de sus brazos dentro de la canasta. La revisó ante la atenta mirada de Otabek.

— Algunos lazos del mimbre se rasgaron, pero creo que se puede arreglar — murmuró.

El chico rubio se puso de pie y, sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a Otabek, volvió a violar su espacio personal. Yuri no lo miró, pero Otabek notó que se mordía discretamente el labio por dentro. Parecía querer decirle algo.

Altin sintió que su pulso se disparaba, nervioso. Quiso adjudicarle la culpa a que temía ser atacado, mas en el fondo sabía ese argumento no tenía base.

Yuri estiró su mano y tomó la suya.

— ¿Hoy también intentarás cazarme? — preguntó, su voz algo decaída.

Otabek tragó, sin siquiera una idea clara en la mente.

No lo había notado antes porque siempre había intentado cazarlo a la más mínima oportunidad, pero ese muchacho rubio realmente inspiraba tranquilidad y su aura era demasiado blanca como para siquiera ser brujo.

La mano de Yuri estaba un poco fría, pero el tacto era tan suave como la primera vez.

Las facciones del muchacho eran muy bonitas, más aún de cerca. Tenía las pestañas largas y de un castaño claro, el cabello le caía desordenado por la frente, tenía los pómulos levantados con gracia natural y la pequeña sonrisa en los labios rosados era fina y tierna. Por un segundo, deseó que le mirara para maravillarse con el color de sus ojos.

Después de mucho tiempo, dejó su mente fluir con relajo.

— Supongo... supongo que hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

Yuri volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Tal parecía, volvía a ser el mismo.

— Ven — exclamó con un poco de emoción en su voz.

Yuri volteó tirando de la mano a Otabek para que lo siguiera. Este empezó a inquietarse.

Mierda.

Se acercaban al río.

Ahora por estúpido me va a ahogar. Pensó fugazmente.

Yuri pareció notar su vacile ya que Otabek se puso más renuente a ser arrastrado. Lo miró con sus ojos verdes y lo tranquilizó.

— No es nada malo.

Los labios del cazador se torcieron en una mueca que poco le creía.

Hizo caso lentamente cuando llegaron a la orilla y Yuri le pidió que se sentara. El muchacho brujo se inclinó hacia el río.

Altin tuvo la oportunidad de hundirle la cabeza y ahogarlo... pero no lo hizo.

Yuri se mojó las manos y, acto seguido, varias gotitas de agua fresca levitaron una al lado de otra sobre la punta de sus dedos. Miró a Otabek y este hizo el amago de alejarse.

— No duele, en serio.

El cazador apretó la mandíbula, incómodo. Contó números mentalmente hasta que asintió y, tras recibir otra sonrisa de Yuri, este posó las gotitas sobre su mejilla herida. Estaba frío, pero fue una sensación reconfortante. El brujo volvió a hacer lo mismo en la cortada de la comisura de su boca, sus ojos esmeralda peligrosamente fijados en sus labios (mas no intentó nada).

Las heridas visibles, tan rápido como las habían provocado los nudillos de Yuri, los dedos fríos y húmedos del mismo las habían hecho desaparecer.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	9. 9

Desde ese día las cosas para Otabek Altin cambiaron.

Había hecho lo que nunca se imaginó que haría: jugó con su posición en el pueblo y se excusó con su jefe y superiores. Aunque él prefería la frase "aplazar la labor", lo que estaba haciendo era, sin dudas y a fin de cuentas, mentirle a la Iglesia.

Pero, en su defensa, quería probar cosas nuevas, quería desentrañar ciertas verdades que lo habían hecho dudar de lo que su Sacerdote y los viejos libros decían. Y lo mejor era que la fuente que podría proporcionarle dicha información se reunía con él por las tardes en un acuerdo tácito que creó la disculpa de Otabek aquel día.

Decía hacer su trabajo, mentía al Sacerdote diciendo que Yuriri estaba siendo escurridiza, que se estaba resistiendo pero que no se preocupara porque se encargaría de cazarla. Decía eso y más excusas (mentiras) solo para ir al bosque e internarse en lo más profundo; entre maleza, curvas extrañas, bajadas engañosas. El final era salir de llano en el río, donde el sol hacía su aparición y en donde Yuri lo esperaba con esa sonrisa juguetona.

A pesar de su momentánea tregua, Otabek intentaba mantener la distancia con Yuri y no ser permisivo con él. Tuvo que admitir que la facilidad de Yuri para guiar conversaciones era un poco fascinante; para Otabek, que nunca decía mucho pero pensaba demasiado, hablar con Yuri era relativamente cómodo.

De cualquier modo, el cazador tenía muy presente que Yuri era brujo y no era digno de total confianza. Su mente se lo decía cada vez que comenzaba a relajarse demasiado.

Sin embargo, esa no era razón suficiente para que el chiquillo siempre quisiera cruzar la maldita línea del espacio personal que Otabek intentaba interponer entre ellos (no sin esfuerzo, porque algo casi primitivo en Otabek se sentía realmente atraído por Yuri).

El rubio siempre haciéndole insinuaciones sutiles al plano sexual, con esa sonrisa promiscua.

Yuri había prometido no usar magia con Otabek, pero de todas maneras buscaba la forma de lanzársele, ya fuera sentándose en su regazo, recostando su cabeza en sus piernas o tomándole de la mano para caminar. No dejaba de ponerle los pelos de punta a Otabek, quien en más de una ocasión había reaccionado quitando su mano de súbito, o empujándolo para que no se hiciera ilusiones. Aunque de todos modos, cual fuera el método de Altin para alejar a Yuri, este simplemente reía y se tomaba unos minutos para volver a ir al ataque.

Yuri -al parecer- era promiscuo por naturaleza.

No obstante, y retomando el primer punto, Otabek sabía la junta con Yuri podría ser rica en conocimiento.

Lo había intuido desde aquella vez cuando se disculpó: Yuri sabía más de lo que decía.

Le había contado sobre su abuela Yuriri, cosas como que la conoció solo cuando era pequeño y que había sido una abuela muy alegre y buena. Le había enseñado muchas cosas al igual que su madre, Yarina, quien también había muerto hace un par de años.

Otabek le comentó sobre el libro que tenían en la Iglesia de su pueblo y Yuri había reído.

— ¿En serio dice eso? — soltó una carcajada casi revolcándose en el césped — entonces debieron haber cazado a toda mi familia.

Otabek lo miró confundido y él se apresuró en explicar.

— Todos mis ancestros tienen las mismas características, incluso cuando se intentaron mezclar con gente de genes totalmente opuestos; todos al final nacimos con la piel blanca, facciones parecidas, cabello rubio y los ojos así — se apuntó con el índice, se relamió los labios y volvió a sonreír — quizá por eso creen que somos "inmortales" — hizo comillas y volvió a reír.

— Pero no entiendo por qué se habla de tu abuela en ese libro, o por qué la desesperación con matarla si dices que era tan buena.

Yuri dejó de reír de a poco y lo miró de soslayo, gesto que Otabek no ignoró. El chico subió y bajó los hombros, intentando restarle importancia, mientras se ponía a jugar con el césped

— Quizá es solo un error.

¿Un error? ¿un libro escrito desde hacía años con una leyenda reconocidísima entre la Iglesia? no, eso no era un simple error, allí había algo y Otabek lo sabía, pero entre él y la respuesta se interponía un muro enorme que le estaba costando cruzar.

Sabía que Yuri era la llave para ello, pero cada vez que lograba sacarle algo valioso, Yuri se detenía en un punto y no decía más; reía, subía y bajaba los hombros y ahí acababa su relato. A veces se le colgaba al cuello y lo hipnotizaba con esos ojos esmeraldas. El chico se cerraba en banda.

— Hay algo más, sé que hay algo más.

— No lo sé.

Yuri gateó hasta él y se recostó en una de sus piernas, tomó la mano ajena aprovechando el momento. Pero Otabek nunca estaba con la guardia baja. Ensimismado en un punto en el río, Altin alejó su mano y con un inconsciente "quítate" lo empujó, sacándolo de allí.

— ¿Tu abuela nunca te dijo nada de lo que pudo o no haber hecho? — volvió a insistir.

— No recuerdo.

— Sí lo haces.

— En serio no recuerdo.— se puso de pie rápidamente cambiando el tema — está haciendo algo de calor, ¿no te parece?

Se sacudió la delgada blusa blanca. Un trozo de su vientre plano apareció desde la perspectiva de Otabek.

— No... — pero el rubio volteó, caminando hacia el río, dejando al cazador sentado en el pasto — ¡Hey, Yuri!

Pero ya era muy tarde, el chico se quitó las botas a medio camino, dejándolas tiradas. Se alejó tanteando el agua con sus pies desnudos, observando una parte del río que fuera más baja para refrescarse. Bajó en una zona donde el agua le llegó hasta las rodillas.

El tema, al menos para Yuri, había acabado. Y se lo dejó claro a Otabek ignorando su llamado.

Otabek se quedó en su lugar. El río era algo de lo que desconfiaba pues sabía Yuri tenía total manipulación de esas aguas.

Por eso se quedó observando atento la espalda del brujo. Ese día no llevaba sombrero, por lo que los cabellos trenzado de forma desordenada se iluminaban con los rayitos del sol. La piel pálida de Yuri parecía perderse al entrar en contacto con el agua.

Como si advirtiera los ojos sobre él, el chico en el río volteó a mirarlo. Cuando lo sorprendió observándolo le sonrió, sus grandes ojos verdes volviéndose dos finas líneas gatunas.

Oh, Dios... O Satán, o lo que fuera. Era atractivo.

Otabek se removió incómodo, tragó en seco y miró hacia otro lado. Había algo extraño cuando Yuri lo miraba así, lo ponía nervioso; era un no-se-qué, algo tan genuino en la esa sonrisa del brujo que lo inquietaba.

Esperó unos segundos, haciéndose el desinteresado.

Cuando se atrevió a volver los ojos hacia el rubio, este ya no lo miraba. Agradeció internamente por eso.

Yuri se mantenía quieto, mirando algo en el agua.

Altin notó que se le había resbalado la falda de las manos. Los pliegos tocaron el agua, pero a Yuri pareció no importarle.

No pudo evitar un bufido divertido cuando escuchó un chillido de Yuri que, con un movimiento errático, casi cae al agua, ¿qué le pasaba?

El muchacho brujo volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Otabek! — lo llamó — ven conmigo a ver los pecesitos nadando, ¡me están...! — soltó un grito — ¡me están rozando las piernas!

Oh, por eso el pánico.

Sonrío entretenido, mientras se acercaba a Yuri. Si era solo ver los peces, entonces estaba bien quizá acercarse un poquito.

En efecto, varios peces pequeños plateados revoloteaban alrededor de Yuri que sonreía y a la vez parecía querer llorar. El chico estiró sus brazos hacia Otabek, como si quisiera que lo cargara.

— Sácame, sácame de aquí. Son lindos pero me dan nervios y me da miedo aplastar uno, por favor sácame de aquí — su voz rápida y aguda, muy risueña y nerviosa.

— ¿No puedes solo alejarlos? puedes mover el agua.

— No, no puedo. El agua es su ecosistema y no tengo el derecho de removerlos si yo soy el intruso aquí ¡Ay, Otabek me están mordiendo!

— ¿Y de dónde nace ese respeto a la vida ajena? — preguntó Altin, con una sonrisa divertida y negándose a tomar los brazos que Yuri le estiraba para que lo ayudara.

Los peces habían acercado curiosos sus bocas a Yuri, succionando muy despacio y provocando escalofríos en el dueño de las piernas.

— ¡Me están mordiendo!

— Los peces no muerden, Yuri.

Otabek se entretuvo riéndose un rato de Yuri que gritaba y reía, reclamaba, se molestaba, parecía a punto de llorar y de nuevo volvía a reír.

Cuando se compadeció un poco -solo un poco- se estiró para tomar sus antebrazos y ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

— De algo que sirvieran estos — dijo apretando sus bíceps bajo la tela, recuperando la respiración.

Tenía a Yuri entre sus brazos, una de sus manos tomada a su espalda baja, la otra aún agarrando su antebrazo.

El chico rubio volteó a mirarlo, estaba un poco sudado y sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la risa, pero sus ojos verdes seguían brillando con ese tono demasiado real. Como si disfrutara estar con él.

Claro que no es eso, estúpido. Su mente lo trajo a a la realidad de golpe, bloqueando el golpeteo en su pecho.

— Eso... — su voz ronca, tosió un poco — eso no te hubiera pasado si no hubieses huido de la conversación.

Yuri soltó una risa boba, antes de ser empujado de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Oye! — dijo divertido, siguiendo a Otabek que volvía al césped y lejos del río.

Quizá, en el fondo Otabek tenía miedo de lo bonito que era Yuri.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	10. 10

— Iremos a beber con algunos de los chicos a la taberna de la señora Lilián, ¿quieres ir, también?

Mila lo miraba expectante, con esa sonrisa amable de siempre aun cuando sabía la respuesta de Otabek.

— Estoy ocupado.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes ir por cinco minutitos?

Otabek negó con la cabeza mientras bajaban la calle de tierra que terminaba en la Iglesia, donde se dirigían: Otabek a recoger su nueva ballesta y Mila para quién sabe qué demonios.

— Tengo que cuidar de mis hermanas.

— Pero...

— Y no me interesa recibir la mirada de mala muerte de los Crispino — pensó y luego añadió — ni fingir llevarme bien con los demás cuando sé que me odian.

— No tomes en cuenta a los demás, puedes hablar conmigo, te defenderé si te dicen algo pesado — la voz de Mila sonó animada.— tú a mí me caes bien.

Otabek sintió un deje de ternura, pero su coraza estaba primero. Así que antes de que la muchacha creyera que lo tenía, decidió molestarla.

— Pero tú a mí no.

La cara de Mila no tuvo precio. Soltó un jadeo ofendido y golpeó su brazo. Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Maldito antisocial.

Altin no lo negó. Era de los que prefería quedarse en casa en vez de salir a beber o divertirse. Además, desde que había quedado solo con sus hermanas su vida adolescente había quedado reprimida; tuvo que hacerse adulto antes de tiempo.

No culpaba a sus padres, tampoco se quejaba. Tenía en cuenta que a veces las cosas no iban como uno esperaba y él tuvo que acomodarse a como su vida decidió darse.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	11. 11

Hubo un mes completo en el que Otabek no pudo ir al río a reunirse con Yuri. No pudo avisarle, había sucedido que las cosas simplemente no se dieron para ello y estuvo muy ocupado.

Había tenido que reabastecer la alacena y pagar un par de cuentas que tenía pendientes; entre ellas el agua, la vecina que hacía de niñera con sus hermanas, la canasta que había encargado a Leo de la Iglesia para Ori y la ballesta que había perdido en el bosque. También tuvo que practicar algunas tardes con Bibi su lectura y con Ori sus matemáticas.

Mensualmente recibía visitas de una de las hermanas de la congregación de monjas del pueblo. Era un trámite en el que ellas iban a supervisar el hogar Altin y verificaban que Bibianca y Orieta Altin estaban siendo bien cuidadas por su tutor, es decir, Otabek. El muchacho lo habría olvidado de no ser porque Ori se lo había recordado al ver el pequeño calendario en el que tachaban los días.

Limpiaron el desastre que mantenían en casa a última hora. Entre Otabek y Ori se repartieron el sacar la basura, fregar los platos, ordenar la sala, sacudir los muebles y limpiar el baño. Bibi era un cero a la izquierda en tareas del hogar, además de ser muy pequeña, así que solo la dejaron acomodar los juguetes en las cajas donde solían guardarlos; pero que nunca usaban porque las niñas tendían siempre a dejarlo todo tirado.

Todo había ido bien, como siempre. La monja no halló ningún problema en el modo en que su hermano mayor las criaba ni mucho menos con su estado de salud. Solo hubo un pequeño error cuando se les preguntó si hacían sus oraciones todas las noches. Ori había dicho que sí, ya sabiendo de memoria las verdades y las mentiras piadosas que debía decir para que todo saliera perfecto. Bibi, en cambio, siempre tenía que salir con algo inesperado en el último minuto.

— Yo a veces — dijo sincera, como si nada.

Otabek y Ori la miraron con pánico mudo. No era bueno cuando a Bibi se le ocurría abrir la boca en los momentos menos oportunos.

— Ah, ¿no, niña? — le había preguntado la monja, con voz melodiosa. — ¿y cuándo lo haces?

Otabek mantuvo su rostro sereno, aunque por dentro estaba rogando a gritos de Bibi no dijera nada más peor.

— Solo cuando mi hermano se va a trabajar, le pido a Diosito que vuelva luego a casa porque lo quiero mucho y si él no vuelve ya no habrá nadie que nos cuente cuentos en la noche — su voz se fue desinflando como un globo, volviendo a ser tímida.

La monja se compadeció de su respuesta. Le dijo que aún así debía orar todas las noches, pero que estaba muy bien el preocuparse por su familia. Miró a Otabek como si este ya se hubiese muerto y, tras beber lo que quedaba de su té, se marchó dejando un beso en las mejillas de Ori y Bibi.

Cuando cerró la puerta y quedaron solos, Otabek no sabía si regañar o abrazar a su hermana.

Lo siguiente que mantuvo ocupado al mayor de los Altin fue La noche de brujas.

A diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar, era una festividad muy importante para el pueblo y de la que las brujas temían. Treinta y uno de octubre -además del cumpleaños de Otabek- era el día en el que el pueblo se convertía en carnaval.

Los cazadores de brujas debían rendir tributo y hacer felices a los pobladores regalando ofrendas: una bruja por cada cabeza que estuviera bajo el mando de la Iglesia, esa era la tradición.

Las hogueras se encendían en filas seguidas a la entrada del pueblo. Esa costumbre era una severa advertencia de la supremacía de Dios a los hijos de Satanás que osaran acercarse al poblado; que se alejaran porque allí no había más que muerte para ellos.

Otabek, nuevamente, lo había olvidado. Si no hubiera visto llegar a Jean Jacques Leroy arrastrando su caza y siendo aplaudido por los pobladores, no lo habría recordado.

Quiso matarse por ser tan despistado.

Le quedaban dos semanas y en ese poco tiempo no aseguraba obtener una caza exitosa.

Con el dolor de su orgullo, decidió acudir a alguien más.

— ¿Ayudarte en una caza? — había preguntado incrédula Mila tras recuperarse de su ataque de tos por atragantarse con su té.

Otabek asintió. Había ido a la pensión donde vivía la muchacha y ahora estaba en su pequeña salita, frente a ella, pidiéndole ese inmenso favor.

Mila meditó unos segundos y luego lo miró raro, casi espantada.

— ¿Quieres que seamos como los hermanos Crispino?

— ¿Qué? ¡no! — exclamó de inmediato.

Mila suspiró. Menos mal. Todo menos ser esos raritos hermanos.

— ¿Entonces, por qué? — preguntó interesada, inclinándose hacia él. Estaba sentada en un bonito sillón color azul — tú nunca pides ayuda, eres pesado y muy orgulloso, además de apático como un lobo solitario, ¿si quiera sabes trabajar en equi...?

— Mila — Otabek la interrumpió.

Se sintió ligeramente ofendido, pero en el fondo sabía que la chica tenía razón. Nunca había sabido trabajar bien en equipo, odiaba la compañía cuando se trataba de trabajo. Era taciturno y la comunicación no era su fuerte.

Pero en ese momento, sabía que no podía lograrlo solo.

— No te estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera necesario. Necesito una caza para La noche de brujas.

Mila lo estudió con la mirada. Tomó su tacita de té y bebió con calma, pensando en la propuesta.

Otabek sabía que la chica ya había hecho su caza, la había visto la tarde pasada entrar al pueblo entre vítores y felicitaciones.

— Bien — aceptó — pero quiero tu paga.

— Si te doy mi paga, mejor te mando sola a hacer mi trabajo.

— Cierto... bueno, entonces quiero el ochenta por ciento.

Otabek la miró ¿en serio, estúpida?

Mila asintió. Sí, era muy en serio.

— Los tiempos están difíciles, ya sabes, la renta aquí no es tan barata y no pienso mudarme a esas pensiones donde las dueñas crían a los cerdos con la clientela y sirven las comidas de las sobras de ayer. No, no, no, eso no es para mí.

Mila era alguien de comodidades.

— La mitad de la paga.

— No, el ochenta por ciento.

Ella sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. No iba a ceder por nada del mundo a otra propuesta.

— ¡Y de qué te quejas si te dieron paga adelantada por Yuriri!

— ¡Bien, bien! — el chico levantó sus manos en señal de paz. Yuriri era un tema en el que no quería ahondar — el ochenta por ciento — masculló — es un trato.

— Es un trato — sonrió la chica.

De no haber sido por Mila, hubiese estado jodido.

Intentaron que nadie más se percatara de que estaban trabajando juntos. Las malas lenguas y los rumores siempre eran cosas que era mejor evitar.

Los métodos de Mila y de Otabek surtieron efecto rápidamente en localizar un objetivo.

No obstante, el plan de caza fue otra cosa.

Su descoordinación fue clara y en un momento Otabek pensó que había perdido la nariz porque la cuchilla de Mila había rozado su rostro, lo mismo pasó cuando Mila le gritó enfadada porque en vez de tomar el pie de la bruja, había tomado el suyo y casi la había botado.

Pero en fin, lo consiguieron justo tres días antes del treinta y uno. Y Mila dejó que ingresara solo al pueblo llevando a la bruja, siendo recibido por los alegres pueblerinos.

Mila se llevó sus cinco monedas de oro y diecisiete monedas de plata, más unos té de menta especiales que Otabek le había regalado por su ayuda.

Nadie podía salir hasta que acabara la festividad.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	12. 12

El día de su cumpleaños, Otabek fue despertado por sus hermanas saltando sobre él. Para sus veintidós años, Ori y Bibi le regalaron muchas hojas atadas con una bonita cinta color rojo que simulaba un libro. Se trataba de muchos dibujos hechos por ellas mismas.

— Los empezamos a hacer hace mucho tiempo, le pedimos ayuda a la vecina para unir los papeles — dijo Ori, viendo con alegría a su hermano repasar las hojas.

— No tenían que hacerlo.

— Pero tú siempre nos das regalos — dijo Ori recostándose a su lado.

Repasó con manos temblorosas los dibujos, hasta que la menor de las niñas lo detuvo en uno en específico.

— Mira, ese eres tú y estás comprando la luna — dijo Bibi apuntando a una hoja donde un deforme Otabek abrazaba un enorme balón color amarillo.

Ori volteó la hoja y añadió:

— Y acá te estamos agradeciendo con muchos abrazos y besitos porque eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Otro deforme Otabek era rodeado por los brazos de dos cosas pequeñas que simulaban ser Bibi y Ori. Había un corazón en medio pintado de un rosado llamativo.

Oh, no.

Lo había estado conteniendo, pero no pudo con eso.

— ¿E-Estás llorando? — preguntó de pronto Ori asustada.

El muchacho repasó el dorso de su mano por una de sus mejillas.

— No estoy llorando...

Oh, pero sí lo estaba, ¿por qué sus hermanas debían ser tan adorables?

— ¿No te gustó? puedo hacer el corazón más grande, Beka, puedo arreglarlo — se apresuró Bibi.

— No, no — su voz compungida — es perfecto.

Era lindo a su manera, era hecho por sus hermanas, ¡por supuesto que era perfecto!

Solo se había puesto muy sentimental.

...

La noche de brujas fue divertida. Se habían saltado la cremación pública porque realmente ninguno de los Altin le encontraba el gusto a ver a alguien quemándose mientras se levantaban antorchas con gritos de alegría. Pasaron directo a la comida y se llenaron la barriga con carne, papas, postres y demás.

Se encontró con muchos conocidos, pero lo mejor fue que al haber tanto alboroto, una conversación no pasaba de los cinco minutos. También se encontró a Mila, pero la muchacha estaba demasiado ocupada bebiendo y compitiendo con otros hombres por quién tenía más fuerza en sus puños.

Estuvieron allí hasta la media noche, cuando Otabek decidió volver a casa porque sus hermanas empezaban a cabecear por el sueño. Él también se hallaba cansado, pero había sido un buen día.

* * *

El día siguiente a La noche de brujas Otabek despertó con toda calma. Su buen humor era palpable.

Le llevó el desayuno a la cama a sus hermanas y él se dedicó a comer sus tostadas con su café en la cocina, viendo por la ventana la salida del sol y escuchando el canto del gallo del vecino.

Pensó que sería un día tranquilo. Hasta que se acordó de Yuri, de súbito la imagen del chico vino a su mente.

Mierda...

Detuvo su taza de café cerca de sus labios. Había sido un mes tan ataviado que había olvidado por completo que nunca le había dicho a Yuri que no estaría presente en sus reuniones. Eso lo asustó, pero de inmediato se puso a la defensiva a tal sentimiento culpable.

Nunca le dije que iría todos los días, de cualquier manera -pensó- ¿por qué tengo que preocuparme en no haberle dado explicaciones? ni siquiera somos amigos.

Dio un sorbo a su café y bajó la taza. Intentó llevar la tostada a su boca, pero no pudo morderla. El estómago se le había cerrado por completo.

Joder, eso no era posible.

Sí. Se sentía culpable.

Así, el día que había iniciado demasiado bien, se desinfló lentamente en cuanto Otabek comenzaba a sentirse más y más mal por dejar plantado a Yuri sin explicación. Y es que si hubiera sido un par de días, quizá no se hubiese sentido así, ¡pero había sido todo un mes!

Sin embargo, no era como si pudiera tomar su chaqueta y correr hacia el bosque. Sus hermanas y él tenían acordado ir a visitar a sus padres al cementerio y dejarles flores, por lo que ese día no tenían predispuestos los servicios de la niñera.

Además, ¿un cazador trabajando tras La noche de brujas? ¿en un feriado? ¿cuando todos sus demás compañeros estaban con resaca y descansando en su día libre? imposible. Tendría que conformarse con asistir la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	13. 13

El uno de noviembre el sol avanzó demasiado lento para el gusto de Otabek, no obstante, apenas volvió a asomarse por los tejados de las casas el día siguiente, el muchacho se dispuso para irse. Besó rápido las frentes de Bibi y Ori adormiladas y recibió a la niñera, un cordial intercambio de palabras y Altin había marchado.

Se encontró con Michelle a la salida. Lo usual. Él lo miró feo y Otabek lo ignoró. Agradecía por haber sacado la ballesta aquel día, hubiese sido muy sospechoso si hubiera salido desarmado.

Llegar a donde siempre no le tomó más de veinte minutos.

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio el sombrero de Yuri a la distancia, inclinado hacia el río y rellenando el bidón en el que solía llevar agua fresca a su hogar.

Yuri volteó mucho antes de lo que esperó, como si lo hubiera olido a metros. Parecía sorprendido.

— Hola — saludó simple cuando llegó a su lado. Sintió una molestia en el estómago al volver a ver al brujo, pero asumió que era porque no había desayunado en la mañana.

Yuri lo miró con ojos grandes por unos segundos y se tomó su tiempo, separó los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos. Pareció debatirse y Otabek distinguió un atisbo de que se pondría de pie, pero al final no lo hizo.

— Hola — respondió formando una sonrisa pequeña, aunque Otabek no terminó de comprender bien su anterior vacilación — qué te trae por aquí después de tanto.

— Nada en especial — respondió desinteresado — había estado ocupado.

Se sentó a su lado y soltó un suspiro. Había pensado que Yuri se habría enfadado con él o siquiera habría estado triste en su ausencia, pero como no halló ninguno de esos dos casos, se sintió un poco abrumado por sentirse un tanto molesto ante la tranquilidad de Yuri ¡eso era estúpido! a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ese brujo sintiera por él.

Yuri tapó el bidón despacio y volvió la vista hacia él. No dijo mucho más que soltar sonrisas.

La conversación comenzó de forma tranquila. Otabek le comentó de forma trivial que había cazado a otra bruja esas últimas semanas y Yuri rápidamente le siguió la conversación. El cazador se sintió un poco sorprendido por ver que el brujo estaba mucho más parlanchín que otras veces y parecía sacar temas de la nada misma. Además, cada vez que él decía algo (por más mínimo que fuera) Yuri se le quedaba mirando con sus ojos fijamente, muy atento, sin perderle ni un solo movimiento y eso había conseguido ponerlo inquieto.

No obstante, llegado a cierto punto, Yuri volvió rápidamente a sus costumbres pegajosas.

Sutilmente se puso a su lado y había apoyado su cabeza en sus piernas.

— Déjame así un minuto — pidió, cerrando los ojos — solo por un minuto no me empujes.

Una de las manos de Yuri se afirmó a su extremidad, como si realmente esperara el conocido empujón del Altin. Su voz había sido muy rápida y Otabek sintió un deje de culpa por siempre ser tan brusco con el chiquillo. En el fondo sabía que no podía hacer mucho con esa actitud suya, pero tal vez esta ocasión podía tener un poco de consideración con Yuri.

Yuri esperó estático unos segundos, hasta que no vio oposición y viró el rostro despacio hasta mirarlo. Altin fingió resignación, aunque la verdad -y con el dolor de su orgullo- tuvo que reconocer que había extrañado los descarados intentos de cercanía de Yuri.

— Otabek, ¿puedo tomarte la mano? — preguntó el rubio.

El chico sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Oh, cómo odiaba esa sensación, era tan incómoda. No supo cómo, ni porqué, pero asintió. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no atreverse a hablar, por no atreverse a negarse a esos ojos verdes que lo observaban atentos.

Yuri encontró su mano y su toque fue muy suave, seguía helada por haber tenido contacto con el agua, pero a Otabek le agradó.

Fue algo extraño, nunca había tomado otra mano que no fuera la de sus padres cuando era niño o la de sus hermanas. La mano de Yuri era un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero no dudaba en que esos nudillos tenían la misma fuerza que los suyos a pesar de que así, a simple vista, se vieran sonrosados e inofensivos.

— ¿Qué tuviste que hacer los días que no viniste? — preguntó Yuri, jugando con sus dedos.

— Trabajo — dijo a medias, tosiendo para aclarar la voz — eso y cuidar de mi... eh, eso y cosas personales. — estuvo a punto de llevar a sus hermanas a la conversación, de no ser porque recordó de súbito una de sus propias reglas: jamás involucrar a la familia con Yuri.

Yuri lo miró, sus ojos verdes lo hicieron sentir como un puberto inexperto, porque la manera en que brillaban lo ponían tan nervioso que temía atragantarse con su propia saliva.

— ¿Qué cosas personales?

— Cosas personales, no te interesan.

Mierda, ¿por qué Yuri removía toda su tranquilidad?

Lentamente, vio cómo Yuri sacaba su lengua y lamía la punta de su índice.

Tuvo un repentino escalofrío en su nuca.

— Para — dijo abrupto, retirando su mano como si acabara de ponerla sobre algo ardiente. Aunque, posiblemente, la boca de Yuri sí pareciera muy caliente a los ojos de Otabek.

El muchacho rubio siguió su mano y se reincorporó rápido sobre su regazo. Antes de que Otabek lo quitara, el brujo se volvió a anclar con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

— Espera — le susurró acariciándole la nuca, volviendo a atrapar su muñeca y chocando sus ojos con los propios; un contacto que congeló a Otabek — solo-solo siéntelo, ¿si? — estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios y eso hizo tragar duro al cazador.

En cuanto Yuri volvió a tomar sus dedos, Otabek sintió una mezcla extraña de estar en peligro y de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas; una adrenalina de sentir que no estaba bien dejarse llevar, pero de querer inevitablemente hacerlo de todos modos.

No era novedad para Altin sentir esos nervios, pero hacía un mes que no los tenía y los labios rosados de Yuri estaban tan cerca, y sus ojos verdes brillaron tan genuinos, que olvidó cómo era que se resistía ante esa perspectiva.

— No estabas cuando llegué acá hace días. Y no llegaste el día siguiente, ni el subsiguiente — su voz fue casi un susurro lastimero — ¿me echaste de menos?

Pudo haberle contestado con algo sarcástico, reírse de él, comentar algo ingenioso, pero su mente estaba bloqueada. Con sus boca sellada, solo pudo hacer una torpe negación con la cabeza.

Pero Yuri, nuevamente, no se molestó, no se tomó a mal su corta respuesta. El chiquillo sonrió con una ternura indescriptible, una sonrisa que Altin no había visto jamás en él y que hizo bailar a su corazón. Su propia respiración se hizo pausada, casi imperceptible, casi deteniéndose cuando Yuri volvió a lamer su índice, dejando un pequeño beso en la punta.

Reacciona, imbécil. Se dijo mentalmente, no obstante, siguió sin moverse.

El contacto visual fue profundo y esos lisos labios atraparon la punta de su dedo, succionándola despacio para luego dejarlo resbalar hacia afuera, acariciando su labio inferior.

La boca juguetona de Yuri, la intensidad de su mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello siempre desordenado. Todo empezaba a cautivar a Otabek de forma lenta, pero segura. Lo estaba arrastrando consigo, y comenzaba a agradarle el calor ajeno.

Yuri sacó su lengua, una imagen demasiado erótica. Sostuvo su palma y lamió su dedo a lo largo y por el costado. Se separó y se lamió los labios, volvió a atrapar la punta, succionando despacio hasta el final. Pudo sentir su dígito apretado entre su lengua y paladar, resbalando por sus dientes y saliendo nuevamente.

Mierda, sintió otra vez un escalofrío exquisito, ¿cómo se sentiría besar esa boca? de pronto se preguntó, ¿cómo sería ser lamido por esa lengua? sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y apretó la mandíbula.

Yuri tomó otro de sus dedos, paseando desvergonzadamente su lengua ahora por ambos dígitos. Lo estaba tentando, quería seducirlo y Otabek lo sabía, pero se sentía embobado mirando cómo Yuri hacía trabajar su boca y sus ojos lo miraban con lascivia derretida.

Era claro como el agua, en aquel letargo, el pensamiento en el fondo del pecho de Altin salió a lucirse. La escena frente a él era el por qué no había querido ceder a los deseos de Yuri, el por qué lo empujaba y lo alejaba, el por qué no quería nada íntimo con él. Porque de antemano Otabek sabía que Yuri era hermoso, que era potencialmente peligroso, porque temía encapricharse con él y esos grandes y verdes ojos. Él no quería desearlo, no quería añorar atrapar su cintura, ni abrazarlo, ni juntar sus labios y robarle el aliento, ni arrancarle la ropa y lamer su piel, marcar toda su blanca piel, abrir sus largas piernas, apretarlas y poder entrar ahí, poder penet...

Dio un salto en su lugar cuando sintió la mano de Yuri tocando su entrepierna. La mano ajena buscando acomodarse mejor y apretó su miembro por sobre la tela.

Maldición, eso se sentía muy bien. Otabek soltó un suspiro, su corazón saltando muy agitado. Echó una fugaz mirada ahí abajo y luego al volver a mirar a Yuri, vio que este se acercaba a su rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Oh, no. Sin besos, por favor. Hasta ahí llegaba su jueguito.

Suficiente deleite, Otabek.

— Basta.

Puso su mano libre rápidamente en el rostro de Yuri y lo alejó. No tuvo ningún reparo en empujar a Yuri a un lado y bien lejos de su regazo.

Escuchó un bufido a modo de burla de parte de Yuri.

— Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿te pongo nervioso? — preguntó risueño, incorporándose de inmediato, pero ya no sobre él.

Otabek soltó un largo suspiro, secándose la mano y con la otra acariciando su rostro; aliviado de no haber perdido la cordura por completo.

— Cállate, por favor — dijo incómodo.

— Otabek, ¿eres virgen?

El cazador lo miró con cara aburrida, casi pintando la molestia. No sabía cómo Yuri podía lograr estar siempre risueño a su alrededor, ¿es que acaso no se cansaba de burlarse de él?

— No soy virgen, pero no me interesa hablar de mi vida sexual contigo.

Yuri apretó los labios en una extraña sonrisa y asintió.

— Bien — soltó una risa pequeña mientras se echaba un mechón tras su oreja — mmh, creo que Potya me debe estar esperando en casa, se supone que el agua era para su bebedero. — dijo de pronto el brujo, arreglándose la falda y poniéndose de pie.

¿Eso es todo? se preguntó Otabek, un tanto ofendido porque sintió que Yuri solo lo había jodido, se había divertido y ahora se marchaba. Pero bueno, con toda su voluntad ignoró ese fugaz sentimiento y corrigió en que quizá era mejor así. Asintió. Sí, definitivamente lo mejor era marcharse.

Ya había visto a Yuri, ya habían sido suficientes emociones para un solo día.

— Ve a ver a tu gato, yo también me iré enseguida.

— Es gata — lo corrigió Yuri, tomando el bidón entre sus brazos — tienes una extraña fijación con confundir el sexo de las personas, ¿eh? — comentó divertido.

Otabek soltó una sonrisa y volvió a asentir. Solo vete, por favor.

— Gata, entonces — concordó.

Se despidió de Yuri con la mano cuando este se fue caminando lentamente río arriba hasta perderse en el bosque.

Él se quedó allí un par de minutos, recostado en la hierba, pensando en lo que había sucedido y esperando a que la incómoda erección entre sus piernas bajara; agradecía al cielo y a todos los santos porque Yuri no notara el bulto en sus pantalones, eso hubiese sido demasiado humillante y no dudaba en que el rubio se hubiera reído de él.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	14. 14

Otabek no dejó que la escena se repitiera. El rubio había protestado, pero el cazador se negó en banda a ceder a otro de sus caprichos.

No obstante, Yuri no se rendiría tan fácil; eso fue lo que debió haber previsto Otabek, pero no hizo.

El cazador llegó aquel día con un regalo para el brujo, para que se dejara de joder.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri refulgieron con emoción cuando vio que entre sus manos estaba un cepillo de madera para gato, con dientes de fino metal. Al fin Potya dejaría de esparcir pelitos por toda la casa y por su ropa.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Conozco al artesano del pueblo. Le dije lo que quería y lo hizo.

Yuri lo miró con esos ojos gatunos y esa sonrisa vivaz. Un "no te hubieras molestado" tácito que Otabek comprendió de inmediato.

\- Déjame pagártelo - le dijo abrazando el cepillo.

\- Olvídalo. Tu forma de demostrar gratitud me asusta - bromeó el cazador, recibiendo un manotazo en su brazo.

Últimamente Otabek se había estado dando cuenta que estar con Yuri resultaba un poco divertido (solo un poco, muy poco). Se había sorprendido a sí mismo molestando a Yuri de igual forma como el contrario hacia con él (aunque Yuri lo hacía en mayor medida).

\- ¿Por qué ya no quieres hacer cosas conmigo?

\- No quiero y ya.

Musitó restándole importancia y cerrando los ojos recostado sobre el césped, tratando de disfrutar de los rayos del sol.

Ese lugar era agradable cuando los días estaban despejados. El sonido del río también le había empezado a resultar afable.

No escuchó al brujo por varios minutos, pero no le prestó importancia. Se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo empezaba a invadir... o así fue hasta que sintió un chorrito de agua caer a su cara.

Se reincorporó rápido y sorprendido, un poco confundido.

Yuri lo miraba burlesco desde la orilla del río, tenía su mano izquierda levantada y sobre ella una burbuja de agua fría levitaba mientras se movía como si aún formara parte del revoltoso río.

\- Dijiste que ya no usarías más magia conmigo - exclamó hacia donde se hallaba el otro.

\- No la estoy haciendo contigo, la hago con el río - le respondió el muchacho.

Otabek frunció el ceño, su argumento era válido, quizá no tanto, pero válido. Yuri apretó el puño y otro chorrito de agua le dio, esta vez, sobre la cabeza.

La carcajada divertida de Yuri lo molestó.

\- ¡Ya detente!

\- ¡Ven a detenerme!

Oh, Yuri se lo estaba buscando.

Otabek chasqueo la lengua y se alcanzó a cubrir el rostro cuando otra ración de agua le fue enviada. Se puso de pie y corrió tras el brujo que seguía riendo, mofándose de él.

Yuri lo esquivó un par de veces y Otabek lo consiguió atrapar en el quinto intento. Pero al aprisionar al brujo, también lo hizo perder el equilibrio y estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de caer al río.

\- Auch, eso dolió - se quejó Yuri sobándose la cabeza.

\- Fue tu culpa - respondió Otabek.

Había caído sobre Yuri y se disponía a pararse un tanto molesto, de no ser porque Yuri tiró de su chaqueta para que no lo hiciera.

Lo miró cabreado. Yuri sonreía. Esa maldita sonrisa seductora de siempre. Unas cuantas gotitas del rostro aún mojado de Otabek cayeron al de Yuri por la posición.

\- Sir Otabek, os ruego que aceptéis ver bajo mi falda como muestra de mi gratitud.

Otabek quiso reír, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que estaba molesto.

\- No eres nada convincente. Ya detente, Yuri.

\- Pero Otabek~ - ronroneó revolviendo sus piernas y atrapándolo entre ellas.

\- Yuri, suéltame.

La falda color rosa palo resbaló por las sedosas piernas de Yuri, hasta donde sus glúteos se mostraban firmes y redondos. Otabek pasó saliva, no quería hacerlo e intentó no mirar hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, pero de soslayo veía que Yuri usaba ropa interior de color negra. Sintió su corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Quieres tocar? - le preguntó con voz dulce - puedes hacerlo.

Otabek frunció el ceño. No debía hacerlo, se había prometido no volver a ceder con Yuri.

\- Puedes tocarme - volvió a incitarlo, acariciándole el rostro, una caricia que removió todos los cimientos del pobre cazador.

Joder, por favor que Yuri no siguiera, pensó. Por favor que no lo siguiera mirando de esa forma con sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas rojas, que no le siguiera sonriendo con esos labios que estaban siendo su terrible tentación reprimida desde hacía días. Que no le hiciera cariño como si lo quisiera, porque su estúpido corazón se lo podía a creer.

\- Puedes tocarme, Otabek.

Con cada palabra, cada vez que se entregaba, Yuri lo acercaba más a él, más a sus labios.

Con la última gota de cordura que le quedaba, Otabek puso su mano sobre la boca de Yuri.

\- Está bien - aceptó de súbito - pero vamos al río y date la vuelta.

El corazón de Otabek se hacía resistente a confiarle su cariño a Yuri, pero su carne ya no podía mentir más: deseaba tomar a Yuri.

Bajo su mano, que aún cubría la boca del chico, Otabek sintió que este sonreía.

...

Descubrir el cuerpo de Yuri bajo la capa de ropas fue fascinante. La falda se le había subido al sumergirse hasta la cintura, donde el agua alcanzaba la altura del brujo. Otabek sintió una chispa en su entrepierna al ver la ropa interior pequeña y negra de Yuri, haciendo un contraste delicioso con su piel nívea.

Le subió la falda y él se desabrochó los pantalones. De espaldas hizo que Yuri subiera los brazos para quitarle el suéter y así dejar a la vista la espalda impoluta, tierna y adornada únicamente por la larga trenza desordenada que bajaba hasta su trasero.

Las manos de Otabek, ansiosas por probar, se apretaron contra la carne blanda y lisa de su cadera, subieron para delinear su cintura y se sumergieron en el vientre plano. Sus dedos tantearon terreno desde el ombligo hasta sus pezones, que se hallaban erguidos, duros y deseosos. Los atrapó y luego apretó, haciendo que Yuri soltara un jadeo. Jugó con sus manos allí un par de minutos hasta que los obscenos sonidos que soltaba Yuri hicieron que su entrepierna comenzara a tirar, fue cuando para aplacar un poco más el deseo, se pegó contra el trasero de Yuri simulando una embestida.

\- Otabek... - gimió ahogado su nombre - tócame más - pidió.

Solo la ropa interior los separaba, pero no se apresuraría a follar a Yuri y ya. Se tomaría su tiempo, el juego previo siempre era divertido.

El agua fría del río no impidió para ninguno que las sangre les hirviera con deseo.

\- Recuéstate en la orilla - le ordenó el cazador con voz ronca, haciendo cosquillas en el oído de Yuri quien asintió apurado y obedeció inclinándose.

Otabek bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna ajena, bajo su ropa interior, donde el pene de Yuri se hallaba despierto.

Las aisladas veces que Altin había tenido relaciones habían sido con féminas, pero vaya que se estaba acoplando bien a la idea de estar tocando a otro hombre. Además, sentía que podía sobrellevarlo porque tenía una idea muy amplia de cuáles zonas eran más erógenas en un cuerpo masculino.

Yuri se hundió en sus brazos, gimiendo cuando lo tomó entre su mano y repasó el pulgar con algo de presión por la punta de su miembro. La falda empezó a ser un estorbo, así que decidió sacársela; la desabrochó y Yuri colaboró bajándola y tirándola fuera del río. Había quedado totalmente desnudo y Otabek echó una mirada general, lamiéndose los labios. En seguida el chico volvió a su labor, lo tomó y subió y bajó su mano, procurando apretar en la punta del pene de Yuri, donde era más sensible y donde a ratos el muchacho soltaba gemidos más necesitados.

\- No tan lento - pidió, sofocado.

Pero Otabek no le hizo caso. Mantuvo calmo y apretado el desesperante vaivén mientras sentía que Yuri movía su cadera para aumentar el ritmo. Se entretuvo un rato haciéndolo sufrir.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías? - le susurró al oído - ¿tanto así querías que te tocara, que te follara?

Yuri volteó para observarlo y asintió, le sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

\- Sí - pronunció con voz temblorosa y excitada, una que enloqueció a Otabek que volvió a simular otra embestida mientras apretaba su cintura - ¡sí! mmh...

Mierda, más temprano que tarde Otabek sintió que su propio miembro dolía por querer recibir atención.

Yuri se deshacía como gelatina, sentir a Otabek tan grande atrás suyo, pegado a él sobre la fina tela, tomando su cintura con fuerza. Altin soltó un suspiro pesado, sintiendo que su miembro le pedía cada vez más tomar el interior de Yuri.

El cazador le bajó la ropa interior y Yuri se puso de puntitas. Su miembro al descubierto. Otabek sacó el suyo solo para liberarse momentáneamente de la presión.

Dejó de estimular el miembro del brujo y enredó su mano en el cabello ajeno. Tiró suavemente hasta dejar a Yuri con el rostro al aire, con su respiración trabajosa quedando al descubierto.

Otabek se hundió en el cuello del chico, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel sensible de allí. Cuando soltó la hombría de Yuri, este pareció desesperarse y estiró más hacia atrás el trasero, chocando con su propia erección y frotándose descaradamente, sacándole a él un par de roncos gemidos. Repasó su mano libre nuevamente por el abdomen y pecho de Yuri, dejando que el agua resbalara por esos lugares.

Dios, jamás había pensado que tocar a alguien hubiese resultado tan divertido. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad teniendo el deseo de querer todo el cuerpo de Yuri a la vez.

Volvió a bajar su mano, apretando suavemente los testículos de Yuri, que soltó un grito excitado por la acción. No se detuvo allí y se tomó la libertad de manosear el redondo trasero del muchacho, abriendo una de sus nalgas y repasando su erección allí, respirando agitado por la deliciosa fricción. Tiró el cabello de Yuri con un poco más de rudeza y su respuesta fue un pequeño respingo.

\- A-Ahh, Otabek~ - gimió suavemente el muchacho, una de sus manos yendo hacia su cuerpo y tomando su cadera, como si quisiera que no mermara sus movimientos.

Volvió a empujar hacia abajo a Yuri, dejándolo reposar en el césped de la orilla del río. Ya luego volvería a jalarle el cabello, había descubierto lo satisfactorio que era enredar sus dedos en las hebras doradas.

\- Levanta un poco más el trasero, Yuri - jadeó.

Se sentía demasiado bien restregar su pene contra el trasero de Yuri, no sabía si era obra de estar haciendo tales cosas en el río o estar al aire libre, pero lo que sí sabía Otabek, era que nunca en sus cortos veintidós años había deseado tanto un cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanta excitación que hasta sentía la cabeza mareada.

Llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Yuri y metió uno que fácilmente logró entrar, pero el rubio dio un salto, sorprendido.

\- ¿Otabek? - preguntó intentando mirar hacia atrás, el verde en sus ojos tembloroso.

\- No lo haré rápido, tranquilo. No soy tan animal.

Yuri se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con una expresión que no comprendió, pero terminó asintiendo y volviendo la vista hacia adelante.

Movió su dedo lento, hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Yuri se empezó a agitar, abrió más sus piernas y Otabek pudo notar que se mordía la mano para ahogar sus quejidos cuando empezó a penetrarlo despacio. El segundo dedo costó más trabajo, Yuri estaba apretado, para sus adentros Otabek se preguntó si acaso el chico era virgen. Esperaba que el agua pudiera ayudarlo en la tarea de estirarlo.

\- Me-me está doliendo - se quejó suspirando.

\- Tienes que relajarte, respira profundo.

\- Si me dieras algo... algo con qué jugar podría relajarme - dijo estirando su mano hacia atrás y mirándolo coqueto, sus mejillas rojas y varios mechones rubios pegándose a su rostro.

Otabek sonrió de lado. Habían formas de expresarse de Yuri que en el fondo le divertían.

Se hizo a un lado sin sacar sus dedos del interior de Yuri y dejó que la mano del chico tomara su pene. Yuri se semi apoyó en su brazo libre, apretando los labios cuando repasó sus dedos por la textura de Otabek.

\- Es tan grande... - sollozó cuando Otabek volvió a mover sus dígitos dentro de su cuerpo.

Estaba concentrado en su labor de preparar a Yuri, pero la mano del mismo era deliciosa, lo masajeaba con un poco de dificultad, pero el placer y calidez que le brindaba lo hizo soltar más de un suspiro acompañado de pequeños gruñidos. La subía y la bajaba repasando con su pulgar la sutil separación de la cabeza, eso volvía loco a Otabek.

Cuando tocó meter el tercer dedo, Yuri se tapó la boca para aplacar un grito y, para que no sintiera tanto dolor, Otabek bajó su mano para desconcentrarlo con goce, masturbándolo también.

Metía y sacaba sus dedos de Yuri, cada vez con mayor facilidad y gracias al agua que sí había surtido efecto.

Cuando llegó la hora de introducir su miembro, lo hizo cuidadoso, dejando que la punta se deslizara despacio entre las tersas y sedosas paredes de Yuri. Otabek apretó la mandíbula para contener su deseo que hundirse del todo con solo una estocata. Observaba las reacciones de Yuri que apretaba el césped con sus manos.

\- ¿Te está doliendo?

\- N-no tanto, puedes seguir - jadeó.

Y así lo hizo, pero sin dejar de estudiar los movimientos de Yuri.

\- ¿P-Puedo hacerlo yo? - preguntó de pronto.

Otabek asintió en su ensimismación, pero a los segundos recordando que Yuri no lo veía desde su posición.

\- Sí, adelante. - se apresuró en responder.

\- Bien...

Otabek mantenía una mano en una nalga de Yuri y la otra sosteniendo su cadera. El placer era indescriptible, Yuri lo apretaba tan bien, sus paredes eran tan calientes que podían hacerlo perder la cordura. El rubio empezó deslizándose despacio hacia atrás, mucho más lento de lo que él había estado adentrándose en su cuerpo. Tal vez sí le estaba doliendo de veras.

Una vez entró por completo, Otabek le dijo que esperarían unos minutos a que se acostumbrara y el otro concordó.

No fue hasta que las paredes de Yuri lo apretaron sorpresivamente, que el chico le dijo que podía moverse, pero antes de que lo hiciera le hizo una petición.

\- ¿Otabek? - su tono de voz sonó extrañamente tímido - ¿puedes jalarme el cabello?

El chico tras él sonrió.

\- Bien.

Con gusto.

Enredó su mano en las hebras rubias y jaló pegando la primera embestida y haciendo rebotar el redondo trasero de Yuri con un chapoteo del río al chocar las pieles.

\- ¡Ahh!

\- ¿Duele?

\- Sí, o-o sea, no... digo, sí, pero se siente bien cuando duele.

\- ¿Espero un poco más?

\- No, no, por favor no. - Yuri negó con su rostro hacia arriba, con su cabello atrapado y su trasero levantado, únicamente apoyado por sus manos en la orilla - me gusta.

Perfecto. Porque el trasero que lo apretaba se sentía como el mismísimo cielo y no sabía si podría ser capaz de detenerse.

Las embestidas empezaron profundas, Otabek procuraba salir casi del todo y volver a entrar de lleno en Yuri, arrancándole los más deliciosos gemidos.

Era placentero, Yuri en sí era demasiado placentero. Su miembro en ese paredes habían encajado perfectamente y se hallaba tan cálido y cómodo que no quería salir nunca.

Se inclinó llevado por el placer, su mano enredada al cuero cabelludo de Yuri, pero su mejilla apoyada en la curva entre su hombro y cuello, soltando allí todos sus suspiros y gemidos roncos, poniendo la piel de gallina a Yuri al sentir su aliento ardiente sobre su piel. No obstante, el placer era tanto, que no se podía quedar quieto, tan pronto como se apoyaba en Yuri, se volvía a erguir, amasando su trasero con ansias y quedando totalmente flechado con cada trozo de piel ajena, con el rosado que adquiría tu tez cada vez que apretaba con fuerza.

Yuri era una máquina de gemidos y había empezado a coordinar sus movimientos, haciendo el choque contra su cadera más intenso y los chapoteos mas constantes.

La inclinación dispuesta en la espalda de Yuri y el arco que formaba su columna. Los hombros rosados y los codos rojizos. Tenía un pequeño lunar en su espalda baja, a su lado izquierdo. Sus caderas no eran grandes y su cintura no era tan pronunciada como las de una mujer, pero Otabek sintió que todo su cuerpo era proporcional y demasiado bello. Sus piernas eran largas y sus glúteos rellenos, no sabía cuál trozo de ese cuerpo le gustaba más.

No lo soportó. Tan solo pensar, tan solo ver el cuerpo de Yuri desnudo, a su merced, a Yuri gimiendo su nombre entre gemidos, tan solo saber que era él quien estaba provocando un desastre en ese muchacho... jaló el cabello un poco más fuerte, penetrando a Yuri con más consistencia y rapidez.

\- ¡Otabek! ¡así! ¡así, por favor! - rogó Yuri pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello, en una posición algo dificultosa, como si lo estuviese abrazando. Sintió sus uñas arañar su piel.

Soltó el cabello rubio y pasó su brazo por el pecho de Yuri, afianzando el agarre en su hombro, como si pudiera anclarse a él, pegando en totalidad su pecho con su espalda. Así sintió nítido cómo la respiración de Yuri subía y bajaba con rapidez, irregular, la vibración de su voz cada vez que gemía y sollozaba envuelto en placer.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Ah! no pares, por favor - pedía a viva voz.

Oh, claro que no lo haría. Estar así, de ese modo, follarlo de esa manera, mierda, era el paraíso.

\- Maldita sea, aprietas tan bien, Yuri... - gruñó contra su oído.

No se detuvo y apretó su pecho contra Yuri, aprisionándolo definitivamente con esa posición enredada pero necesitaba que habían adquirido.

Más rápido, el interior de Yuri contrayéndose, ahí por favor, se siente bien.

Yuri sentía ahogarse en placer y cuando percibió el calor el su vientre, supo que ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

\- Tócame - pidió otra vez, con la voz ahogada.

Yuri estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en su hombro. Otabek pudo avistar su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, su boca abierta soltando los obscenos sonidos que lo enloquecían. Centímetros, solo un par de centímetros y Otabek podía besar esos labios deliciosos que soltaban monosílabos desesperados.

Pero no lo hizo.

Viró el rostro a tiempo antes de hacerlo. Apretando la mandíbula por ahogar su deseo.

Acató la anterior petición de Yuri, sintiendo su entrada apretarse contra su miembro y entendiendo que el chico estaba próximo a acabar. Tomó su miembro para estimularlo con rapidez, apretando sus testículos y apretando la punta, lo que lo llevó al orgasmo mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

El gemido largo y lánguido dejó sin aliento al brujo que enterró sus uñas en Otabek y sintió sus piernas temblar. El semen escapó de su miembro en varias cintas, saltó un poco hacia su propio pecho, pero el río al fin y al cabo se encargó de limpiar todo.

Otabek penetró más frenético el interior de Yuri que siguió gimiendo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y tenía tiernas contracciones post-orgasmo. Salió del sedoso interior del chico cuando sintió que estaba en el clímax y terminó corriéndose fuera, ahogando su orgasmo mientras apretaba la mandíbula en un sensual gruñido. Suspiró hondo cuando terminó, tomando bocanadas de aire.

Ambos mantenían la respiración irregular. Yuri se había acostado entre sus brazos en la orilla del río y Otabek, en su misma posición, apoyó una de sus manos en la orilla, a un lado de Yuri y dejó su frente reposar en la espalda del chico.

Tras unos segundos sintió algo frío y húmedo sobre su dorso. Vio que Yuri repasaba sus dedos sobre su mano. Volteó a sonreírle con sorna, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

\- Yo gané.

Le dijo.

Oh, ese chico...

Estaba bien, ya daba igual. Otabek suspiró y soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza.

\- Idiota.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	15. 15

Los encuentros sexuales siguieron dándose, pero Otabek procuró jamás besar a Yuri y este pareció aceptar en un tipo de acuerdo tácito.

Estar con Yuri se sentía bien, Otabek tuvo que reconocerlo. Tocar sus piernas sedosas, morder sus pezones, sentir sus manos tibias sobre su miembro, cuando su nombre salía de esos suaves labios, la forma en que rápidamente se habían acostumbrado al cuerpo del otro, hasta parecían disfrutar de placeres parecidos a la hora de tener sexo. La química de sus cuerpos dejaba enloquecido a Otabek.

Pero también, el tiempo de calidad que estaban juntos, hacía al muchacho sentirse ameno de una forma en la que solo sus hermanas habían logrado situarlo. Era algo demasiado puro, tan sutil y calmo, el aire alrededor de Yuri era liviano.

No supo en qué punto de sus encuentros había olvidado que estaba allí para sacarle secretos a Yuri. Y en concreto: cazarlo para matarlo.

— ¿Quieres conocer mi casa?

Yuri le preguntó un día. Otabek lo miró con detenimiento y algo de sorpresa.

— No te voy a atacar ni nada — el brujo lo miró insinuante — o quizá sí, pero de otro modo.

Otabek relajó su expresión, pero fue cuidadoso.

— ¿Para qué quieres enseñarme tu casa?

Yuri soltó otra sonrisa y desvió los ojos al suelo. El brujo jugó con el césped entre sus manos, subió y bajó sus hombros ¿acaso Yuri estaba siendo tímido?

— No lo sé... solo era una opción. De todas formas, solo Potya está allí porque no le gusta mucho el sonido del río, le da miedo el agua. Casi nunca quiere bajar por más que le pido compañía y me maúlla feo cuando le digo que está muy gorda y debe empezar a caminar más seguido. Ella solo se la pasa tirada al sol en su rincon favorito y no hace nada y... bueno, no importa.

Apretó los labios al terminar de hablar, sin atreverse a mirarlo, jugando y cortando hojitas del césped con sus dedos.

— Otabek, no te haré nada — dijo finalmente tras un incómodo silencio. Se echó al pasto, a su lado — olvídalo, ya no importa, quedémonos aq...

— Está bien, vamos.

Altin sintió algo muy parecido a la lástima al ver a Yuri desistir y escuchar su tono bajito. Pensó en la posibilidad de que el muchacho pudiera sentirse solo.

— ¿En serio?— Yuri levantó el rostro con una sonrisa animada— ¿en serio quieres ir?

No era como si quisiera con todas sus ansias, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de su respuesta. La reticencia era uno de sus más grandes amigos. No obstante, quizá sí sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo vivía Yuri, así que asintió el un corto vaivén.

El rubio sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes blancos y se puso de pie, tirando de su mano para guiarlo.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Sí!

Yuri lo llevó en camino ascendente, por donde Otabek lo veía desparecer cuando sus visitas acababan y cada uno debía volver a sus hogares. Por el bosque, donde era todo más tenebroso y más oscuro por las ramas viejas y altas de los árboles que se encargaban de tapar el cielo. Había tanta maleza que Otabek no dudaba que nadie se había aventurado a ese lado del monte, ni siquiera había resquicio de un solo árbol talado.

En un sentido como arco, se acercaron de nuevo al río, pero esta vez había un pequeño sendero de rocas que permitía atravesarlo sin mojarse. Yuri lo cruzó sin ningún problema, ya acostumbrado al trayecto.

El brujo estaba hablando demasiado. Otabek ya había aprendido que cuando Yuri se hallaba excitado, agitado u otra emoción acelerada, tendía a hablar demasiado y muy rápido y nadie lo podía callar. Aunque tampoco es que le molestara, escuchar a Yuri hablar a veces era divertido porque saltaba de un tema a otro en un monólogo en el que movía las manos y sus ojos brillaban, además, su voz era bonita.

Tras el río, el camino solo era recto. Unos diez minutos así y voilà.

Si lo memorizaba así, Otabek veía aquel mapa mental como muy fácil. Lo único difícil era el inicio, o sea, llegar al río; el primer camino desde el pueblo. Lo demás hacia la casa de Yuri era pan comido.

El hogar del brujo se abrió entre un pequeño claro donde todo era color anaranjado, o eso fue la primera impresión de Otabek al ver la madera clara de la casa del muchacho y el piso repleto de hojas de árboles. El sol daba de lleno en aquel lugar y lo hacía ver como algo mágico y acogedor. Un lugar al que podías escaparte del barullo del pueblo y descansar por largos días sin hacer nada, solo disfrutando del entorno natural. El verde era algo que crecía natural por todo alrededor, era la esencia del bosque viviendo en ese lugar.

Yuri se mostraba emocionado por mostrarle su hogar.

— ¡Potya, ya llegué!— avisó cuando estuvo a tan sólo pasos de la puerta.

Otabek observó el pequeño huerto que tenía el chico casi a la entrada de su hogar, donde con indicaciones dibujadas se podía saber dónde estaban las zanahorias, los tomates, las lechugas, rábanos y las papas. Tenía algunas otras especias separadas en pequeñas macetas, como orégano, cilantro, menta, romero, etcétera.

La mullida gata de Yuri miró a su dueño desde su posición como gallina empollando desde una de las ventanas laterales, donde tomaba el sol sobre un cojín color marrón. Se estiró y maulló con desinterés al rubio, pero se puso de pie de un brinco cuando vio a Otabek. Comenzó a maullar como loca, como si pidiera explicaciones de por qué estaba él allí.

— Otabek está de visita, no es malo.— dijo Yuri simplemente, ignorando a su gata.

Potya lo observó con sus grandes ojos celestes y pareció estudiarlo de pies a cabeza. Otabek se mantuvo alerta por si se le ocurría saltar a rasguñar su cara, pero en cuanto la gatita pareció satisfecha, se volvió a recostar lentamente siguiéndolos a ambos con la mirada.

Yuri abrió la puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana redonda a la cabeza y lo dejó pasar a su hogar. Fue entonces que Otabek tuvo vista plena de lo que era el mundo del chico.

Su casa era de un piso, por fuera parecía pequeña, pero resultó ser muy espaciosa y acogedora.

En la entrada había un perchero con varios abrigos y sombreros, en el suelo varias botas desperdigadas. La ventana desde la cual Potya tomaba el sol, al lado izquierdo de la entrada, eso pertenecía a la salita; conformada por un sofá cubierto por una manta color celeste, una silla amplia y hecha de mimbre en un rincón, con dos cojines parecidos al que usaba Potya en el espacio de la ventana. Había una maceta adornando la redonda mesita de centro y una alfombra mullida sobre las lisas y claras tablas del suelo. Había una chimenea al fondo y a su lado varios trozos de leña apilados. A un lado de aquello, un librero bajo y dos estantes superiores sobre él, todos llenos de libros y cuadernos que parecían demasiado ajustados.

Al lado opuesto de la entrada, o sea, al derecho, se desprendía un pasillo iluminado con tres puertas y una entrada abierta que vislumbró era la cocina.

Yuri mantenía todo limpio y ordenado, eso lo sorprendió un poco. Su casa siempre era un campo de batalla donde los zapatos de Bibi se perdían bajo cualquier cama, Ori nunca encontraba sus medias y todos los calcetines siempre se mezclaban y a veces quedaban impares. A veces Otabek olvidaba hacer su propia cama y aunque intentaba mantener la sala limpia, se despistaba dos segundos y Bibi regaba todos sus juguetes por todos lados. Sin mencionar que era él mismo el que muchas veces olvidaba la tapa arriba del inodoro y hacía enfadar a su hermana menor (Ori, porque a Bibi parecía darle todo igual) que le decía que era un asqueroso.

— Esa es la sala — empezó a señalar rápido Yuri — esa puerta es el baño, este es el cuarto de mi abuela, que luego pasó a ser de mi mamá, pero que yo hice un estudio cuando murieron porque tenían muchos libros y hojas tiradas por todos lados. Esa es la cocina, pero no es muy importante.

Oh, Otabek lo miró de soslayo mientras seguía parloteando. Yuri había mencionado cosas sobre su abuela, pero nunca había mencionado a su madre.

Señaló la última puerta.

— ¿Y ese es tu cuarto? — preguntó.

Yuri asintió, se mordió el labio.

— ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?

— Puede ser una opción.

Se mantuvieron la mirada, ¿estaban hablando de lo mismo? Otabek solo había dicho que quería ver el cuarto de Yuri y... oh, fue cuando se percató que eso también podía llevarse al plano sexual. Pero Yuri asintió y se mostró un poco sonrojado, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió dándole vista a lo que era su espacio.

Sonrió y jugó con sus manos. Otabek no sabía si era su imaginación o ese día Yuri había estado demasiado tímido con él, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Le echó una mirada al cuarto del chico. Era bonito. Tenía ese no-sé-qué que a Otabek lo hizo pensar: sí, definitivamente este es su cuarto.

Las paredes eran de un anaranjado suave, su cama tenía muchas mantas aterciopeladas con un montón de cojines de todo tipo, tamaño y colores. Su ropero tenía dibujos hechos a mano de una representación del cielo, con esponjosas nubes blancas y el fondo de un celeste muy claro. Tenía un pequeño escritorio lleno de hojas blancas y papeles rayados, un tintero a su lado, un tablero en la pared con varios dibujos y un estante con muchos frasquitos de colores que supuso eran pociones o algo por el estilo; su cerebro lo clasificó así: cosas peligrosas, cosas mejor de lejos. Tenía en un rincón un caldero pequeño y el techo tenía varias estrellas desperdigadas.

Pudo imaginar a Yuri recostado, por la noche, entre las mantas, mirando el techo con esos ojos gigantes y capaces de admirar todo en silencio y con gran atención. Ese era el cielo nocturno de Yuri. El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Otabek.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	16. 16

Ori le preguntó una mañana a su hermano cómo le estaba yendo en el trabajo. Otabek no supo a qué venía la pregunta, así que solo respondió un sí escueto. Cuando le cuestionó por qué le preguntaba eso, cuando nunca sus hermanas habían estado tan interesadas en lo que hacía, ella subió y bajó los hombros.

— Oh, no es nada. Solo pensé que no te estaba yendo bien o algo así...

— ¿Por qué creíste eso?

Ella torció los labios.

— Es que sales mucho y no has vuelto a casa con otra bruja — lo miró con sus cejas levemente fruncidas, como si algo no encajara — y no estás cansado o enfadado con eso... te ves más alegre — pensó unos segundos antes de añadir — eres raro...

Oh, ¿era así?

No supo qué responderle a su hermana.

Siguió lavando los platos mientras se los pasaba a Ori y ella los secaba con un paño y guardaba.

No es que estuviera feliz, quizá más calmado, pero no feliz, Ori se estaba equivocando. Pero lo que más le quedó dando vueltas fue ese "sales mucho". Sintió una pequeña espinita de culpa, ¿sería eso verdad?

La niña no dijo nada hasta que acabaron y luego se fue a jugar con Bibi a su cuarto.

* * *

A veces Otabek y Yuri se juntaban en el bosque y se quedaban allí, otras veces optaron por ir al hogar del rubio.

Potya admitió a Otabek como un visitante regular, pero lo seguía observando tenaz cuando pasaba por su lado.

Ambos pensaron que sería un día normal. Pasarían el rato, hablarían estupideces banales antes de pasar a las caricias descaradas de Yuri, Otabek querría hacerse el difícil, pero no le duraría demasiado antes de ceder a una sesión rápida de sexo en el sofá del chico. A fin de cuentas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Ni el uno ni el otro esperó que ese día el escenario se les resquebrajaría cuando Otabek encontró algo que en un principio jamás debió encontrar.

Había ayudado a Yuri con su jardín, recolectando alguna de las verduras en su huerto que ya estaban maduras. Yuri dijo que quería hacer una tarta de zanahoria, Otabek se ofreció a ayudar, pero el chico dijo que no necesitaba ayuda y que podía tomar una siesta si quería.

Mejor así.

Si queda malo será culpa de Yuri, pensó Altin.

Aceptó el trato, Yuri lo despertaría en una hora. Pero al abandonar la cocina, su curiosidad fue más grande y, pensando que solo sería una hojeada inocente, en vez de entrar al cuarto de Yuri, se fue al cuarto que el muchacho dijo a veces utilizaba como estudio.

No era como si no tuviera permitido ingresar ahí, pero nunca había tenido tiempo libre en aquel hogar. Yuri siempre le pedía favores o que lo ayudara con esto y aquello, por lo que realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad.

El cuarto era un tanto frío, de ese lado no llegaba el sol por las tardes. Lo primero que atinó hacer Altin fue curiosear la extensa biblioteca del lugar.

Ese lugar era un poco más grande que la habitación del brujo y tenía una ventana por la que entraba un poco de luz debido a que incluso allí habían libros abarrotados. Había un caldero más grande que el que estaba tirado en el cuarto de Yuri y parecía que el chico lo había usado recientemente porque estaba sobre una parrilla pequeña y bajo esta un recipiente con brasas blancas y ya frías. Se preguntó fugazmente qué habría estado haciendo Yuri ahí.

Los libros de las estanterías eran muchos tomos de historias fantásticas, libros sin mayor contenido. Encontró un par de diarios de la madre de Yuri (que firmaba con el nombre de Yari) en los cuales anotaba datos de Yuri y cómo iba su crecimiento, algunas anécdotas del chico y uno que otro dibujo sin mayor sentido. Había otros más de pociones, una sección completa de recetas con ingredientes rarísimos o duración de preparación de casi ocho meses.

Pero el momento en que la curiosidad mató al gato se presentó realmente cuando vislumbró un libro de tapa completamente negra sobre el amplio escritorio de la esquina, junto a un tintero tapado y una pluma grabada con el nombre de Yuri.

Echó una mirada a la puerta entreabierta, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo. El brujo aún se escuchaba en la cocina.

Se acercó, lo tomó y lo vio algo decepcionado. No tuvo mayores expectativas. Era un libro delgado, de páginas blancas, y Otabek supuso que estaba vacío ya que se veía muy impoluto.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando lo abrió y lo primero que leyó fue su nombre, seguido de una serie de datos personales en los que se contaba su edad, altura, peso, el nombre de sus hermanas, su oficio, dónde vivía, la lista de casi todas las brujas que había cazado, sus nombres y cuándo las había cazado. Y lo que era más espeluznante y lo dejó impactado: cómo las había cazado, por qué senderos del bosque había caminado y cómo iba vestido tal y tal día.

Toda la data de al menos tres años pasados hasta Lesus, la última bruja que había entregado antes de que se le dijera que debía cazar a Yuriri.

Reconoció el puño y letra de Yuri.

La puerta de la habitación rechinó al abrirse por completo.

Otabek volteó y encontró allí a Yuri, con sus labios hechos una fina línea y sus ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba lo que tenía entre las manos.

El cazador se lo quedó mirando, creyó oler miedo en el chico, mas si lo tuvo, lo escondió bastante bien, porque fue él mismo quien tuvo un súbito escalofrío de peligro.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Yuri se quedó callado, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración acelerada, pero no decía nada. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, Altin temió.

No podía permanecer allí.

Tiró el diario al escritorio provocando un sonido seco y caminó a paso rápido a la salida, con el corazón apretado.

Las manos de Yuri atraparon su mano despacio y lo primero que pensó fue que no tenía arma. No se atrevió a mirarlo, su respiración ahogada.

— Beka, espera...

Su reacción fue automática.

Beka.

¿Por qué lo llamaba así?

Se soltó brusco de las manos ajenas, y se marchó con el pecho presionado por una horrible sensación de miedo que jamás había sentido antes.

En ningún momento se atrevió a voltear, ¿lo estaría siguiendo? se sentía algo mareado.

Beka. Lo había llamado Beka, ¿por qué? sabía el nombre de sus hermanas, ¿cómo?

¿Quién demonios era Yuri?

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	17. 17

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Otabek había dejado de reunirse con Yuri.

Aquel día, en su casa, el brujo no le quiso dar respuesta de lo que aquel libro negro significaba. Se calló y no dijo palabra. Otabek no aguantó más el aire de ese lugar, se marchó sin mirar atrás y tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron mientras Yuri lo miraba con ojos impotentes desde la puerta de su casa.

Era como si todo el tumulto de caos en su mente volviera. De pronto, Yuri volvía a ser el enemigo al que no debía acercarse, pero tampoco era como si la confianza de Otabek en la Iglesia retornara. Todo ese embrollo con Yuri lo había hecho pensar mil y un posibilidades, tantas, que ya no sabía en quién debía confiar: o en Yuri, o en la Iglesia, o en ninguno, porque hasta donde él sabía, ambos tenían aspectos muy extraños y dignos de cuestionar.

Y por otra parte, la idea de cazar a Yuri le daba una sensación pesada en el pecho. Cortarle el cabello, dejar que lo azotaran con la espalda desnuda en medio de la plaza, dejar que rocíen sus heridas con agua bendita, que la gente le escupa y le tire escombros, que ataran sus muñecas y tobillos a un palo y encendieran la hoguera a sus pies, que su piel blanca y tersa empezara a quemarse con el fuego vivo...

No. Tan solo imaginarlo era horrible. No sabía siquiera si tendría el valor de presenciarlo.

Pero ahora, fuera de la burbuja en la que había estado tan tranquilo, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a la Iglesia. Y tampoco quería ver a Yuri.

No quería ver a nadie. En ese momento, previendo el sentimiento que se asomaba por su corazón, solo quería huir y seguir haciéndole vista gorda... aunque ya no estaba siendo tan fácil como al inicio.

Otabek estaba hecho un desastre. Y más que enfado como había sentido las veces anteriores por sus propias confusiones, ahora se sentía deprimido. 

Esa tarde de martes salió con sus hermanas al mercado. Le habría pagado a la vecina para que le hiciera las compras, pero las amiguitas de su hermana habían dicho algo de que habría una obra teatral con muñecos en la plaza y la emoción de Ori se le había contagiado a Bibi, así que Otabek tuvo que ir con ellas.

Compró lo que hacía falta en la casa y llevó a las niñas al centro de la plaza.

Ori y Bibi se sentaron en el suelo junto a todos los demás niños a observar a los pequeños muñecos que eran movidos por el actor tras la caja que lo cubría. Un truco barato, pero que los infantes se comían.

Otabek se quedó tras ellas, un poco más alejados, donde los demás padres aguardaban y algunos también observaban la obra.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Se sentía deprimido y quería llegar a casa. Tanta gente a su alrededor lo hacía suspirar, quería estar solo un rato.

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera notó cuando alguien se abrió paso entre las personas y se puso a su lado.

\- No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

Lo escuchó, la voz algo familiar, pero lo dejó pasar creyendo que no se dirigía a él. Sintió una mano ajena en su brazo y volteó pensando que quien sea que fuera le dejaría en claro que no estaba de ánimo para conversar.

Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa al hallarse con Yuri. Su mano seguía en su brazo y se sacudió como si esta quemara. Algunas personas lo vieron raro y Yuri se bajó un poco más el sombrero redondo que llevaba puesto.

Usaba un vestido simple, pero muy bonito, color celeste con cuello bordado y un lazo rojo delgado colgando alrededor de este, entallado a la cintura y cayendo grácilmente hasta sus pantorrilas, traía sus mismas botas de siempre. Su cabello lo ocultaba bajo el sombrero que también tapaba sus ojos y rostro. Pasaba desapercibido entre las otras féminas del pueblo, incluso algunos curiosos habían volteado a verle el trasero.

\- Hola - dijo con voz tímida y una sonrisa pequeña.

Otabek frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor. Al parecer, nadie había descubierto al brujo, pero sí vio algunas miradas indiscretas de otras chicas que miraban cómo el cazador favorito del pueblo se hallaba muy cercano a una señorita desconocida.

\- Qué demonios haces acá. - su voz salió con rabia contenida, un tinte de pánico sutil.

Tomó de la muñeca a Yuri y, tras un último vistazo a sus hermanas, dejó las compras bajo una banca y sacó al chico de allí.

\- ¿Me llevas a un lugar privado? - preguntó con voz juguetona. - me gusta la idea.

Pero Otabek ya no estaba para sus insinuaciones.

Lo arrastró por un par de calles hasta halló callejón vacío y lo soltó con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Vine a ver qué tal estaba todo, yo-...

\- Tú no deberías estar acá.

Sentenció. Partiendo porque si la Iglesia tenía razón, Yuri era capaz de destruir el pueblo entero, terminando porque valía mierda si la Iglesia tenía razón o no, si reconocían a Yuri allí dentro lo iban a cazar y a matar.

Yuri frunció levemente sus delgadas cejas y agachó su cabeza.

\- Es que no me has ido a ver...

Ouch. Golpe bajo. Su voz sonó triste y algo en Otabek se removió con ganas de acariciarle el rostro.

Oh.

Joder, no.

No, imbécil. Que su cara bonita no te engañe, es una perra.

No debía caer, no debía caer, no debía caer, no debía caer en el juego de Yuri.

\- No, y no volveré a ir porque no confío en ti - respondió brusco, apuntando el pecho ajeno con un dedo acusador.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido, con sus ojos preocupados, quizá asustado.

\- Ota-Otabek, si esto es por el cuaderno de la otra vez...

\- Por supuesto que es por ese puto cuaderno, Yuri - soltó con molestia, oh no, empezaba a exaltarse - es por eso y por muchas cosas más, porque desde el inicio jamás me inspiraste confianza, desde el inicio apareciste ante mí como si me conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, siempre pareces estar ocultando cosas y eso no me agrada nada.

\- Beka, puedo-puedo explicarlo... - su voz se volvía delgada, y a la más mínima dubitación Otabek retomó la palabra llevado por una rabia y consternación súbita.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios me llamas así?! - le gritó golpeando la pared tras Yuri con la palma de su mano - ¡solo mis hermanas me dicen así y yo no te he dicho eso! ¡no lo entiendo! - sus ojos se encontraron y Otabek vio el temblor en las orbes esmeraldas, pero ya no podía detenerse - ¿por qué mierda sabes de mis hermanas? Yuri, a mí puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras, me voy a defender, pero si te atreves a meterte con mis hermanas, lo vas a pagar muy caro y sabrás que la paliza que te di esa vez no fue nada.

Los ojos de Yuri estaban desorbitados. Otabek hablaba con tanto enfado, tanta molestia, que lo anonadaba.

El cazador frunció más en ceño y apretó los labios, esperando que Yuri dijera algo, ¡lo que fuera! pero no lo hizo. Suspiró feroz, apretando los puños.

En el fondo de su corazón quería que Yuri se defendiera, que se explicara, que aclarara sus intenciones, que por favor no lo hiciera dudar más de él porque le estaba doliendo. Pero el rubio tenía los labios tan unidos y sus ojos tan temblorosos que parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

\- Dime... Dime una cosa, tan solo una cosa - Yuri pestañeó, ¿eso era un sí? sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero no había ni pizca de calidez en el aire - ¿alguna vez intentaste darme algo raro? como uno de esos frascos que guardas en tu habitación, esas pociones.

Los labios de Yuri se abrieron y se cerraron. Sus ojos lo evitaron, rompieron el contacto y ahí obtuvo su respuesta: culpable.

\- Yo-solo una vez lo intenté, p-pero solo fue una vez - confesó.

No podía ser posible.

Otabek se sintió abatido. Bajó los hombros como derrotado. Decepcionado.

En lo más recóndito de sí esperaba un "no" por parte de Yuri. Quería creer en que el chico era bueno, de veras quería tener al menos un mísero pensamiento bueno de Yuri, pero él acababa de joder y pisotear todas sus mínimas esperanzas.

Se sintió estúpido.

Él queriendo permanecer por más tiempo junto a Yuri, dando excusas y mentiras al Sacerdote; incluso mintiéndole a su propio corazón e intentando tapar con un dedo sus sentimientos tan inútilmente como intentar tapar el sol. Pero para Yuri tal parecía todo había sido un juego, y Otabek su juguete.

\- Ya.

Contestó seco. Batalló porque su voz no temblara.

\- Pero, Otabek, no lo hice, al final no lo hice - se apresuró en decir, tomándole del brazo.

Se quitó la mano del brujo de encima.

\- No me importa.

Oh, pero claro que lo hacía.

Lo sintió dentro suyo, algo rompiéndose.

Era tan iluso, ¿qué debía esperar de un brujo? ¿qué debía esperar del enemigo?

Y es ahí el problema: porque Otabek sí esperaba algo de Yuri.

\- Otabek, no... - pidió intentando tomarle la mano, pero él se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Vete.

\- Otabek, escúcham-...

Se sentía herido y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ya le había dado tiempo a Yuri para que hablara y había preferido callar, ahora no quería oír nada de él.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

\- Por favor...

\- ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, Yuri! ¡vete y no vuelvas!

Se separó del cuerpo que tantas veces le había proporcionado calor. No le dirigió la mirada (no pudo), quedó mirando sus propios pies, sintiendo que si Yuri no se iba, probablemente enloquecería.

Esperó un par de segundos para que comprendiera que no obtendría nada de él. Yuri, tras un tenso e hiriente minuto, se dignó a deslizarse en silencio y despacio fuera de la vista de Otabek.

Apretó los puños. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Oh, mierda.

Su corazón dolía, dolía mucho. Yuri le gustaba y ya no podía mentirse.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	18. 18

Pasaron algunos días desde que encaró a Yuri en el callejón del pueblo. El destino no le estaba sonriendo a Otabek.

Su vida se había vuelto un caos esos últimos tres meses y sobre todo con la llegada de Yuri a su vida.

Intentó focalizarse nuevamente en creer en la Iglesia, creer en sus palabras y predicciones, pero no pudo. Era como si una vez plantada la duda ya no pudiera arrancarla de raíz por más que deseara.

Intentó mentalizarse en Yuri y su actuar, pero dolía tanto pensar en el chiquillo que evitaba hacerlo porque la espina en su pecho se enterraba más profundo y lo hería más. Su "traición" había herido su orgullo y sus sentimientos. Intentó odiarlo, mas tampoco pudo, era imposible.

Tenía el corazón roto.

Nunca nadie en sus veintidós años de vida le había roto el corazón, ni siquiera una vez, creía que esas cosas jamás le sucederían, pero allí estaba: deprimido por amor, sin mucho apetito, suspirando cada dos por tres y evitando el volver al bosque a toda costa. Que sus vecinos chismosos hablasen cuanto quisieran, le daba igual, él se quedaría en casa.

Al parecer, su corazón había sido tan débil como su carne. Y al final tuvo que reconocérselo a sí mismo: Yuri le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo y sus curvas gentiles, sus ojos suspicaces, sus risotadas nada delicadas, la manera en que caminaba, en que hablaba, cómo se expresaba, cómo suspiraba su nombre al tener relaciones. Era lindo, fuerte y divertido. Por más secretos que ocultara, a Otabek le gustaba su forma de ser; vivaz, misterioso y de piel.

Había intentado resistirse, mentirse. Pero estaba allí de todos modos, perdido en un enamoramiento que tanto había temido y que ahora, según él, no era correspondido.

Para ahogar más su triste situación, Ori había enfermado. Y si había algo en el mundo que a Otabek lo ponía muy triste era ver a sus hermanas enfermando. Sentía que era su culpa por no haberlas cuidado mejor y, además, le recordaba cuando cuidó a sus padres antes de morir. Eso podía romper todos sus esquemas ya que por muy menor que fuera un resfrío, el pensar quedarse sin su pequeña, pero preciada familia, lo aterrorizaba.

Repasó los dedos por los finos cabellos castaños de Ori y suspiró. La niña, siempre animada, ahora pestañeaba despacio y cansada, quedándose dormida.

Sacó el paño de su frente y lo remojó en la fuente con agua fría a un lado. Seguido, lo volvió a poner sobre la cabecita de la niña. Ori tembló y se quejó cuando hizo eso.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Sí — tosió y cerró los ojos por el dolor de cabeza.

Otabek la destapó hasta la cintura.

— Nooo — se quejó con voz ronca.

— Lo siento, Ori, pero tenemos que bajar la fiebre — se disculpó con voz suave.

Por suerte, y por la excelente paga adelantada del Sacerdote por 'atrapar a Yuriri', le había alcanzado para comprar medicinas naturales para Ori.

Temeroso de que Bibi pudiera contagiarse también, la había corrido de la habitación que compartía con Ori y por el momento dormía junto a él en su cuarto.

Ori tenía las mejillas calientes y cerraba los ojitos de vez en cuando para descansar, eso hasta que la tos volvía a atacarla y la mantenía despierta.

Otabek le había puesto hojas de menta en la cabecera de su cama. La muchacha que hacía las medicinas le había dicho que era un buen método para descongestionar las fosas nasales.

Volvió a hacerle cariño en el cabello y en las mejillas para que se relajara y pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Dejó dos velas encendidas en el cuarto de su hermana y le dejó avisado que lo llamara si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera. Él estaría en su cuarto (al lado) y acudiría a ella de inmediato.

Se recostó con cuidado para no despertar a Bibi que dormía detaparrada en su cama. Le ordenó las sábanas que había revuelto y la tapó correctamente.

De pronto, sintió que últimamente no le estaba dedicando el tiempo necesario a su familia. Había estado tan divertido con Yuri que se la había pasado fuera del pueblo.

Oh, era un hermano mayor terrible. Sintió que debía disculparse con sus difuntos padres. 

* * *

Ori mejoró de a poco. Fueron cuatro noches terribles para Otabek las que tuvo que cuidar de su hermana tremendamente preocupado por ella. Y, entonces, cuando Ori pudo ponerse de pie sin que la cabeza le diera vueltas, Otabek tomó una decisión drástica.

Cerca del mediodía dejó a sus hermanas en casa junto a las señora que las cuidaba en su ausencia. Se calzó las botas, el largo abrigo negro y se echó al bolsillo la bolsa de paño con el dinero que le quedaba.

Se encaminó a la Iglesia y esperó a que el Sacerdote terminara de escuchar la ronda de confesiones de los pecaminosos.

Una vez concretado, ambos se dirigieron a su despacho para conversar.

— Ya no puedo hacer este trabajo, señor.

El hombre frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, confundido, con una pequeña seña le pidió que se explayara.

— Lo he intentado, pero creo que he fallado, no puedo cazar a Yuriri. Fracasé.

— Oh, pero hijo...

— Le vengo a devolver lo que me había pagado, he gastado una parte del dinero, pero prometo pagárselo en cuanto pueda.

Le tendió la bolsita, pero el Sacerdote negó con la cabeza.

— Déjatelo, Otabek. Me he enterado que tu hermana está enferma, creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Malditos vecinos. Pensó inevitablemente; todo tenían que hacerlo público.

— Ella está mejor, gracias. Pero prefiero devolvérselo a usted.

El hombre se puso de pie y volvió a negar. Sonrió ampliamente.

— No es problema, Otabek. Hoy estoy dichoso — su tono calmado, sin afán de sermones como era usual en él.

El cazador estaba dispuesto a insistir, pero el suave suspiro con una pequeña risa del Sacerdote lo detuvo.

— Los hermanos Crispino la trajeron anoche. No hemos hecho la noticia pública porque la daremos con un festín para el pueblo, una gran sorpresa debe darse de forma grata. Yuriri ya fue cazada, ahora yace en los calabozos esperando su juicio final mañana por la noche.

Otabek sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

— ¿Q-Qué?

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	19. 19

Otabek sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Percibió cómo el aire se le hacía difícil de aspirar y su pecho era demasiado pequeño para el furioso latir de su corazón. Todo era negro.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

No supo cómo pudo mantenerse en pie mientras el Sacerdote le decía algo que ya no podía entender, porque cualquier sonido exterior dejó de ser, en su mente solo se repitió una negativa dolorosa y que ferozmente intentaba creer: no, no es cierto.

Se negaba a la posibilidad de ver a Yuri cazado, de ver a Yuri enjuiciado en la hoguera mientras el pueblo bailaba feliz a su alrededor.

No supo cómo pudo aguantar tanto dentro de ese despacho que de pronto se le hacía demasiado pequeño y asfixiante, porque a penas salió de la Iglesia, sus piernas -algo temblorosas- actuaron de inmediato corriendo calle abajo.

Rodeó varias cuadras para hacer el camino más corto, con el aire quemándole la garganta y la cabeza mareada con la noticia.

Se negaba a que fuera verdad. Se negaba rotundamente.

De antemano sabía que jamás le cederían el paso para ver a Yuri en el calabozo. Aquello solo se le permitía al cazador de la bruja, al Sacerdote y a las monjas que custodiaban y preparaban a los condenados minutos antes de ser sacados al público.

Totalmente desarmado y sin protección corrió desesperado hacia la salida del pueblo, hacia donde el bosque se volvía irregular y frondoso.

Ni siquiera estará allí. La voz dolorosa en su cabeza lo hizo titubear en su andar, ¿hacia dónde iba? ¿a la casa de Yuri? seguramente estaría vacía. No, tengo que asegurarme de ello. Contraatacó una segunda voz que se negaba a aceptar la supuesta realidad donde se le había arrojado vilmente y ahora sus extremidades luchaban por salir del fango.

Maldita sea, las cosas no habían debido darse así, ¡Yuri no era tan estúpido como para dejarse pillar! quería creer eso fervientemente.

Resbaló varias veces casi cayendo al piso por el barro traicionero. Recorrió veloz las curvas que se había aprendido de memoria por Yuri.

Ahí estaba la zona donde se habían golpeado por primera vez, los árboles en los que Potya le había arrebatado la ballesta, la orilla del río que solo hizo que su cabeza se inundara de recuerdos del brujo y él pasando el rato, conversando, riendo, teniendo sexo, ¡lo que fuera! pero torturando su mente cada vez que sentía su respiración dolorosa por el esfuerzo y pensando que, probablemente, al llegar a la casa de Yuri no habría más que silencio y soledad.

¿Es que acaso Potya no lo había defendido? ¡¿qué había estado haciendo esa gata como para dejar a Yuri ser cazado?! o tal vez también había sido asesinada.

Oh, no, por favor, que esos pensamientos se detuvieran.

Todas esas preguntas lo estaban ahogando en un pozo de incertidumbre horrible.

— Mierda... — murmuró con frustración al resbalar ligeramente en el río. Una de sus piernas empapada hasta la rodilla.

Se reincorporó diciendo más maldiciones por lo bajo y continuó en carrera recta.

Cuando el techo de la cálida casa llegó a su vista, sintió su corazón apretado.

Sabía que le dolería llegar allí y no hallar nada. Lo sabía de antemano.

Se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo a metros de ella. Su respiración era profunda y errática.

En el jardín frontal, a un lado del pequeño huerto, un chico de larga cabellera trenzada cavaba la tierra con una pequeña pala de mano y con ayuda extra de las patitas de una mullida gata a su lado.

Potya fue la primera en verlo, pero no maulló ni nada por el estilo. Lo ignoró porque para ella Otabek ya no era una amenaza.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza del hoyo que estaba haciendo y se secó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo, los mofletes sonrojados por el esfuerzo, sus manos desnudas, el cabello siempre desordenado.

Los ojos esmeraldas se elevaron para chocar con los chocolates suyos y se abrieron sorprendidos, viéndose aún más grandes y hermosos que de costumbre.

Otabek sintió que quería correr hacia él, pero su corazón, todavía asombrado, no lo dejó.

— ¿Por qué-por qué estás...?

¿Por qué estás aquí? quiso preguntar el cazador, pero su pasmo y su respiración trabajosa le impidieron terminar la oración sin él siquiera darse cuenta.

No estaba loco, ¿cierto? ¿Yuri estaba allí?

El chico lo miraba desorbitado, como negándose a creer -también- que él estaba frente a su hogar. Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron, dudosos, como la vez que lo vieron llegar después de un mes sin verse.

— Y-Yo, eh — vaciló un poco — es mi casa.

Yuri hizo un movimiento extraño con su mano, apuntando su casa y luego tocando su cara, dejándose una mancha de tierra en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces...? — la pregunta salió de sus labios como un hilo, pero el brujo lo escuchó. Y aunque Otabek se refería a qué hacía en ese lugar (de nuevo), Yuri interpretó la pregunta de manera distinta.

— Plantaba un girasol, ehm...

Cerró los labios y pareció tragar, o quizá pensaba sus palabras. O la verdad, tal vez Yuri estaba tan confundido como él y no sabía qué demonios decir si se suponía fue Otabek quien le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más en su vida. Jugaba con la pala entre sus manos.

No lo miraba a los ojos y Otabek se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, observándolo fijamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo quemar con deseos de apretar el delgado cuerpo de Yuri contra el suyo.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa desganada y no se atrevió a mirarlo, siguió haciendo su labor ya sin tanto esmero como cuando llegó.

— Mamá me dijo que plantar flores era buena terapia para-para cuando hay pena, pero no creo — su voz empezaba a quebrarse, Otabek vio que se limpiaba la cara con su muñeca — no creo que esté funcionando, me duelen las manos y Potya se comió uno de los pétalos del girasol, no-no tengo idea de qué tan profundo debo cavar — dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas acaloradas — pero aún con todo eso, me sigue doliendo el corazón.

Dejó lo que hacía y llevó su antebrazo limpio a sus ojos. Agazapado entre su jardín, con las manos sucias y sus hombros temblando, Yuri ya no sonreía, en ese instante solo se convirtió en un chico ordinario llorando con un profundo dolor frente a los ojos de Otabek.

A Altin la distancia se le hizo dura, ver llorar a Yuri le causó una sensación pesada en el pecho.

¿Lástima? ¿compasión? como fuera, a la mierda todo.

No, no pudo soportar ver a la persona que le gustaba así. Por más que fuera un orgulloso, él también tenía un límite.

Sin haber entendido mucho lo que Yuri le había dicho, corrió de nueva cuenta hacia el muchacho y sus cansadas piernas al fin cedieron arrodillándose junto a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que el menor llorara a viva voz, ahogado en su cuello, mientras Potya seguía intentando redimirse de su glotonería cavando más y más con sus patitas.

Sentir al brujo entre sus brazos fue como un oasis después de tanto desierto seco, árido y sin alegría.

No se había vuelto loco. Yuri estaba a salvo, Yuri estaba ahí, junto a él.

No sabía describir el alivio que sentía al tener al chico entre sus brazos, sabiendo que era real y no una imaginación, que Yuri estaba en su hogar y no en ese frío calabozo bajo una Iglesia.

El muchacho mantenía su cabeza recostada entre su cuello y lloraba con mucha pena.

— Desde hace tiempo... — pronunció a penas.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó con calma Otabek, apretando sus cabellos y sobando su espalda.

— T-te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo porque me gustaba observarte cuando venías al bosque — admitió, lento y con pequeños pasmos por el llanto — mamá había muerto y me sentía-me sentía tan solo que salí más allá de casa y un día te encontré — una tanda de sollozos le sobrevino antes de poder continuar — me gustaba seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta, y verte... entonces empecé a escribir sobre ti. E-Entré muchas veces escondido al pueblo, intenté fijarme en más personas, pero al final siempre volvía a ti. Me gustaba cómo tratabas a tus hermanas y me pregunté muchas veces cómo se sentiría ser cuidado por ti, ser acariciado por ti, ser querido por ti. Por eso también sabía que te decían Beka. Estoy tan, tan, tan enamorado de ti, perdón...

— Yuri... — Otabek sintió su corazón aún más revoltoso que cuando echó carrera al bosque.

No dudó de las palabras del muchacho, en ningún segundo pudo hacerlo. Eso era real y las lágrimas de Yuri con su voz quebrada se lo confirmaban.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenía lo que había deseado, había quedado sin palabras, ¿qué seguía? maldita sea, por qué Yuri siempre debía tomarlo desprevenido. Se sentía muy lleno de dicha, de pronto, pero tan bloqueado a la misma vez. Quería responder algo, pero no podía, ¿en qué momento había llegado tan lejos?

Para su suerte, Yuri continuó hablando, dejando que su corazón procesara en silencio el momento de muda emoción.

— Pensé que te gustaría si me comportaba confiado, pero nunca dijiste algo lindo de mí, ni parecí gustarte. Intenté enamorarte con comida, p-pero dijiste que cocino asqueroso — cerró fuerte sus ojos y Otabek sintió la presión de Yuri que pegaba su cabeza con más fuerza a su cuello — pensé que podía seducirte con mi cuerpo, por eso tuve relaciones contigo, creí que podría gustarte tan solo un poquito... pero todavía parecías tan reacio conmigo, no querías besarme, nunca sabía lo que estabas pensando, no querías que te mimara ¡no sabía qué más hacer para que te fijaras en mí! y entonces p-pensé en darte una poción de amor, ¡lo siento! ¡pero no pude dártela! me temblaron las manos y me arrepentí porque yo en serio quería gustarte sin magia, gustarte de veras.

Otabek sintió que se derretía con esa confesión. Era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Yuri nunca había tenido malas intenciones. Solo quería agradarle y sí, admitía que él no era la persona más delicada del mundo.

Se acomodó mejor sin dejar de abrazarlo, dejando a Yuri entre sus piernas. El brujo se aferró a su abrazo y su cabello desordenado le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Decidió de una vez, al fin, dejar de pensar en cada una de sus malditas palabras y respondió con espontaneidad, con lo que le nacía decir.

— Estoy feliz. Estoy feliz de que me lo dijeras.

Seguía siendo algo espeluznante que el brujo escribiera sobre él como un acosador por tantos años, pero lo tranquilizaba (un poco) el saber que no era para poder matarlo o algo por el estilo.

Con delicadeza, hizo que Yuri se soltara de él y lo mirara a la cara. Fue incómodo, seguramente para Yuri también cuando, por su nerviosismo, Otabek se rio al ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas y esa mueca graciosa que estaba haciendo al llorar. Era tierno.

— S-Sí, claro, "feliz" — dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras Otabek repasaba sus pulgares bajo sus ojos y le quitaba la tierra que tenía en la mejilla — justo ahora, que estoy todo desarreglado y lleno de mocos, mi cara apesta y no alcancé a plantar mi girasol.

— Está bien, no me importa, Yura.

Yura.

Le quitó un par de hebras doradas que se le pegaban a la cara por las lágrimas. Yuri se sorbió los mocos y eso sí lo hizo volver a reír.

Mierda, No lo podía evitar. De verdad estaba demasiado feliz, se sentía como un chiquillo quinceañero experimentando su primer amor correspondido; aunque la realidad no estaba muy lejos de ello.

Las irises de Yuri se veían aún más bonitas con los ojos cristalizados. Esmeralda bañada en sol.

— ¿"Yura"?

— Te quiero — dejó un beso en su sien — y estoy seguro que no bebí ninguna poción.

Ya estaba hecho. Lo dijo. Y no pudo sentir nada más liberador y complaciente que el saber que era correspondido.

Yuri quedó estático unos segundos, hasta que arrugó el gesto, pareciendo querer echarse a llorar de nuevo.

— No te creo.

— No me crees — repitió. Yuri negó efusivamente con la cabeza. — ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? no voy a cometer el mismo estúpido error de dejarte ir por segunda vez.

Antes de que el brujo pudiera protestar, Otabek lo calló chocando despacio sus labios.

Eso era lo que tanto había deseado, comer de esa porción de azúcar que Yuri tenía por boca.

El contacto fue tal y como lo imaginó, quizá mejor. Era un poco salado por las lágrimas, pero los labios de Yuri eran suaves y blandos, como dos porciones de algodón. Repasó sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo del rubio, enredándose allí sin hacerle daño, lo sintió suspirar levemente; Otabek sabía que le gustaba que le hicieran eso. Mordió despacio su labio inferior y lo tiró sin hacerle daño, lamió el superior y volvió a juntarlos con los suyos. El brujo correspondió tímido, afirmándose de sus brazos con fuerza. Otabek inclinó la cabeza y empujó su nuca para hacer más profundo el beso.

— Abre la boca — susurró separándose, sus respiraciones tibias chocando, Yuri derritiéndose por el contacto y obedeciendo.

Lamió su labio superior antes de meter su lengua y buscar la de Yuri. El chico se sobresaltó un poco. Por segunda vez, Otabek se preguntó si Yuri era virgen, pero en este caso en el arte de besar.

No se atrevió a tragarse la duda por segunda vez.

— ¿Habías besado a alguien antes?

Yuri lo miró un poco mareado y negó con la cabeza, sus pupilas dilatadas.

Oh. No me digas que...

Otabek le sonrió con ternura y con culpa.

— Por favor no me digas que conmigo tuviste sexo por primera vez.

Yuri bajó la cabeza apenado. Asintió. Había sido él.

— Joder, Yuri.

Pero al chico pareció no importarle mucho el tema, así que volvió a cuestionar:

— ¿En serio... en serio me quieres? ¿te gusto? — preguntó Yuri, recostando su frente en su pecho.

Otabek besó la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Ya te dije que sí. Me gustas, Yuri, te quiero.

Fue inevitable que Yuri volviera a llorar. Y aunque Otabek acababa de darse cuenta que no le gustaba verlo llorar (pero admitía que su cara era muy divertida), el poder consolarlo le llenaba de dicha porque sentía que podía ser un soporte para Yuri, aquel que por años no había tenido y que ahora el brujo se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Plantemos tu girasol — propuso en su oído.

Yuri volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos.

— No sé plantar flores, solo verduras.

— Debe ser lo mismo, solo que necesita regarse todos los días.

Le hizo cariño con su pulgar en una de sus mejillas rojas, Yuri se pegó a su mano como un gatito.

— Y ella ha estado cavando desde hace rato — apuntó con la cabeza a Potya que se había recostado en posición de gallina empollando, observando la novela que habían estado montando frente a ella.

Yuri sonrió apoyado en su pecho, mirando a su amiga.

— Mira tus patas, Potya. Tendré que darte un baño.

El animal le mostró los dientes a penas escuchar la palabra "baño", dio un feo maullido y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa.

— ¿Vas a querer plantar tu girasol o no?

— Sí.

No obstante, se arrojó nuevamente a sus brazos, dando cortos besos en su cuello.

— Pero quiero quedarme así contigo un ratito más.

Yuri frotó su mejilla con su mentón. Algunos mechones rubios y desaliñados le caían en el rostro y el chico se apresuró por quitárselos.

— Te volviste a ensuciar — dijo tomando sus manos y sacudiéndolas despacio por la tierra.

Una vez hizo lo mejor que pudo, ante la avergonzada y emocionada mirada de Yuri, Otabek volvió a besar sus labios, despacio, y el brujo se relamió cuando se separó mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sonrió como solía hacer, pero sus ojos fueron dos líneas verdosas llenas de una alegría demasiado infantil y pura. El cazador correspondió la sonrisa todavía con esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago.

Otabek dejó que el brujo le acariciara en rostro sin detenerlo, notando como poco a poco su semblante se ponía más serio. Juntaron sus labios una última vez antes de que Yuri decidiera hablar.

— Quiero... quiero contarte algo, Otabek.

— Sí — respondió con la guardia baja.

— No soy un brujo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	20. 20

Al inicio, Otabek creyó que era una broma, pero cuando Yuri se mostró serio, su sonrisa desapareció.

Ambos ingresaron al hogar de Yuri y el brujo se tomó unos minutos para prepararle un té, para que lo escuchara con calma. "Te lo explicaré todo" le había dicho a un aturdido Otabek que empezaba a cuestionarse qué era exactamente y cuánto abarcaba ese "todo".

A los minutos vio que Yuri salía de la cocina y dejaba una tacita frente a él, apretando los labios en una rara sonrisa. Lo siguió con la vista hasta el dichoso antiguo cuarto de su abuela y de ahí salió con el mismo jodido libro que tenía toda su información. Se sentó a su lado y se lo tendió.

— Por si le quieres echar una mirada, no hay nada ma... — Potya intentó saltar al sofá, pero Yuri le tiró un cojín antes de que lo hiciera — vete, cochina, a los leños. — la echó por sus patas sucias y la gata lloriqueó despacio, yéndose a un lado de la chimenea, sobre los troncos.

Otabek hojeó en silencio. Dios, demasiadas cosas sobre él que seguían asustándolo. Yuri con la vergüenza bailándole en las mejillas porque, una vez Otabek leyó con detención, se dio cuenta de que habían varias apreciaciones de Yuri hacia su persona y muchas i tenían un corazón en vez de un punto.

De todas formas, no dejaba de ser un poco espeluznante. Si lo pensaba de otro modo Yuri había sido su acosador en potencia y un casi violador. Tuvo un escalofrío tenebroso... porque él se habría dejado.

— ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? — le preguntó mientras repasaba las hojas del cuaderno.

— ¿Cómo me iba a acercar a ti? A cada cosa que se movía la mirabas como amenaza y cuando cazabas brujas no dudabas en clavarle el hacha y amordazarla. La primera vez me dio mucho terror.

Buen punto. Otabek no hubiese dudado en clavársela.

Pero eso no era lo primordial ahí, si no...

— Yuri...

— Otabek, no tengo magia negra.

Como siempre, el rubio se le había adelantado.

Otabek cerró el cuaderno entre sus manos. Miró a Yuri atento, demasiado descolocado, pero gritando internamente.

Primero: que no era brujo. Segundo: que no tenía magia negra, ¿qué demonios era Yuri? ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

— ¿Entonces?

Era demasiado propenso a hacerse mierda la cabeza de antemano y prefería que Yuri le aclarase todo antes de que el tic en su ojo volviera.

— Es que sí, soy brujo, pero no brujo negro — Yuri ladeó el rostro, lo miró, pero se quedó en silencio; parecía un ¿me comprendes?

Y no, no comprendía ni mierda.

— Sigue — un tinte agudo de desesperación mal disimulada brotó de su garganta.

— Soy un brujo blanco. Toda mi ascendencia han sido brujas y brujos blancos.

— No, eso no es posible — dijo incrédulo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Le estaba tomando el pelo.

¿O no le estaba tomando el pelo?

Estudió a Yuri con la mirada. El muchacho lo miraba con seriedad, no detonaba pizca de mentiroso ni de estar bromeando.

Yuri se retiró un mechón de la cara, tras su oreja, miró el sofá para acercarse más a Otabek. Se lamió los labios.

— Sé que la Iglesia dice tajantemente que la magia por naturaleza es negra y es mala sin importar qué, siempre será un regalo de Lucifer a sus súbditos. Pero eso no es verdad — lo volvió a mirar a los ojos — hay magia que es pura y no se obtiene rindiendo culto a Satanás, se traspasa con la sangre y es magia limpia. Toda mi familia, desde hace muchos, muchos, muchos años, han sido brujos y brujas de magia blanca.

Los labios de Otabek estaban separados. Era algo irónico, el muchacho frente a él había tomado el tablero de todo lo que había creído en su vida y lo había dado vuelta de un solo manotazo. Todo lo que desde pequeño se le había inculcado era lo bueno y la historia correcta, no era más que una vil mentira.

También pensó, fugazmente, que eso explicaría muchas cosas acerca de Yuri. Intentó dejar de lado la idea de que el chico le mentía porque sinceramente ya no tenía tanta sentido para él.

— Pero-pero entonces por qué si es magia pura y no tienen relación con Satanás por qué te querrían cazar...

— ¿Por qué crees tú?

No. Ni idea.

— ¿Crees tú que a tu Iglesia les conviene que se exhiba un poder que es sólido y se puede mostrar a los ojos a diferencia de su fe invisible y su Dios que nunca han visto? las personas son volubles y la mayoría corre hacia donde el sol calienta, nos pondrían a nosotros por sobre la Iglesia, ¿crees que eso a los cristianos en el alto mando les gustará? — Yuri negó con la cabeza — Llevan siglos haciendo creer a la gente en su religión como para que tan solo una persona llegue a romperles todo el esquema que han creado desde sus inicios sobre de que toda magia es negra y es de Satanás. Yo... yo no quiero insultar las creencias ajenas, pero yo no tengo Dios, respeto si tú o la demás gente cree en él, pero yo y toda mi estirpe solo tenemos a Yuriri: ella es nuestra más grande madre.

— ¿Yuriri?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza. Otabek lo miraba boquiabierto. Al fin estaba allí, Yuri le contaría lo que tantas veces le cuestionó y la expectación lo enmudecía.

— Ella no es un Dios, ni una Diosa, es solo una madre; nuestra más grande madre. De ella nació la primera bruja blanca de toda nuestra larga y oculta historia.

Yuri se lamió los labios y suspiró, lo miró con algo de duda, pero decidió al fin y al cabo soltar todo.

» Yuriri existió hace muchísimos años, fue una mujer muy bella, humana normal, pero dotada con un gran corazón y una amabilidad que la gente del pueblo decía había sido bendecida por los ángeles. Era especial porque ella no sabía odiar, a todo amaba, adultos, niños, animales, amaba al bosque y su río, incluso se dice que las brujas negras no se atrevían a acercársele porque la bondad en ella era tan preciosa que sería una abominación hacerle daño. Pero fue el amor que tanto sentía hacia la naturaleza la que hizo a los pueblerinos sospechar poco a poco, ¿por qué salía tanto al bosque? ¿por qué llegaba al pueblo sin heridas? ¿qué hacía allá afuera? ¿por qué era tan amable? ¿acaso quería conseguir algo de ellos? quizá era una hipócrita, quizá quería seducir a los hombres; después de todos muchos de ellos morían porque Yuriri les regalara un poco más que simple amabilidad. Las dudas comenzaron a abundar y nadie quiso esperar ni buscar respuestas, después de un tiempo ya nadie confiaba en ella aunque eso a Yuriri poco le importó; nadie pensó que ella solo amaba demasiado su mundo y que su cariño era desinteresado. Un día, la atraparon por la espalda en pleno bosque mientras ella miraba hacia el río. Le cortaron el cabello, la ataron, le cortaron la piel, la golpearon, los hombres la violaron, las mujeres la llamaron puta, dijeron que era una bruja y la ahogaron en el río "si vive, es porque está maldita, si muere, dará igual, es una mujer sucia". Yuriri lloró y gritó, los pueblerinos no lo notaron, pero el bosque sí. Dejaron que el río se llevara su cuerpo y este llegó a parar en las profundidades del bosque, donde todo es oscuro y nadie nunca podría recordarla. Aunque quisiera, después de muerta, Yuriri no pudo sentir repudio, no pudo odiarlos, era tanto el amor que tenía en su corazón, pero también tanta pena, que el río y el bosque se apiadaron de ella y ambos le regalaron cobija, limpiaron su cuerpo, besaron sus párpados antes de despedirla y de su corazón sacaron una pequeña vena; tierra y agua regalándole un descendiente con sangre pura; "demasiado bella para ser una simple humana, pero como yace muerta, de su corazón nacerá una preciosa bestia" se llamó Yarishka, fue la primera bruja blanca. Yuriri se hizo mala fama entre humanos, pero en el bosque se hizo madre de brujos blancos y amante del río, por ello es el agua de este lugar el que nos da facultades mágicas.

— El nombre Yuriri se repite cada cinco generaciones para que nunca olvidemos que ella nos dio la vida. Mi abuela fue la última hasta el momento. — soltó una pequeña risa, por el rostro de estupefacción que Otabek estaba haciendo y porque había recordado lo que hace tiempo el muchacho le había contado — por eso me había dado tanta risa cuando me dijiste que existía un libro con el nombre Yuriri y decía todas esas cosas como que traeríamos el mal cuando la verdad es que somos aburridamente pacíficos. Vivimos en paz, ocultos, cultivamos nuestra comida, respetamos a todos los seres vivos, convivimos con el bosque, el río nos presta su ayuda cuando está cerca, no hablamos con casi nadie que no sean nuestros padres o nuestros gatos, los afortunados conocerán a sus abuelos.

Otabek tragó grueso, se sintió pequeño.

— ¿Hay-hay más como tú?

— No — Yuri negó con la cabeza — solo nace una bruja por generación y si el encargado de dar descendencia muere antes o simplemente no la tiene, Yuriri es comprensiva con nosotros y desde las profundidades del bosque; desde las hojas de los árboles, la fértil tierra de los suelos y el agua fresca del río, hará nacer a otro niño o niña con la piel blanca, el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. Nunca dejaremos de existir.

— ¿Conociste a tu padre?

Volvió a negar.

— Seguramente mamá fue de las tantas brujas que quiso tener descendencia y tomó al primer hombre que se le cruzó. — subió y bajó los hombros, como si diera igual — Lo mismo sucede con mis antepasados. Aunque es decisión nuestra si queremos tener hijos o no. Conmigo es complicado, ya ves, tendría que buscar una chica para tener un hijo, pero hace mucho que yo decidí no querer descendencia propia y madre Yuriri me comprenderá.

Pero el cazador se hallaba desconcertado.

Todo lo dicho por Yuri encajaba, todo eso caía tan perfectamente en su lugar, que le dio escalofríos. Y su mente se encontraba en un pequeño shock en el cual debía masticar la -demasiada- información a trozos pequeños y, a medida que la iba procesando, su cabeza asentía inconscientemente.

Estúpida Iglesia, sabía que algo ocultaba.

— Tengo en cuenta que antes me hiciste muchas preguntas sobre este tema, pero las evadí. No te lo había dicho en un principio, porque con esto de que eres cazador... — Otabek volteó a mirarlo, el chico se mordía el labio.

Yuri lo miró con una mirada indescifrable.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Pensé que me ibas a tomar por loco y no me creerías y bueno, eso, también...

Oh, por favor que Yuri fuera claro, ya sentía su cerebro demasiado saturado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Otabek vio la duda en los ojos del brujo, la forma en que jugaba con sus manos y torcía los labios.

— ¿Qué es eso, Yuri? — volvió a preguntar con voz más dura.

— Tú debes ser muy cristiano, ¿no?

...

Qué.

Es decir...

Qué.

OH, JODER ¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad Yuri había dicho eso?

Se quedó mirando al rubio en silencio, Yuri lo miraba preocupado.

¡¿Lo estaba jodiendo?!

Bien. Su mente estaba en un colapso, pero el comentario hizo que soltara una sonrisa espontánea y sardónica.

Lo sentía, pero no pudo evitar burlarse de Yuri.

¿Un buen cristiano? ¿Otabek Altin un buen cristiano? Yuri acababa de decir un buen chiste.

— Oh, sí, claro. Y porque soy muy cristiano pequé de homosexualidad con el enemigo natural ¡oh, Jesús, un brujo! con el cual tuve sexo en público y, perdón Padre que estás en los cielos, ¡sexo fuera del matrimonio! este cristiano se va de cabeza a bailar con Satanás en el infierno.

La cara de Yuri no tuvo precio. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios separados, su cara completamente roja, pero parecía haberse congelado en su lugar.

— ¿No dijiste que me seguías por todo el pueblo?

— Y-yo no, sí, pero... — pasó saliva, Otabek no podía sacarse la sonrisa burlesca de los labios; aunque también fue su mecanismo de defensa para no entrar en un colapso — ¡no por todo el pueblo! solo una que otra vez a la semana, pero me daba miedo entrar los domingos por esa cosa de las misas y todo el embrollo, yo- ¿me-me equivoqué?

Otabek se frotó el rostro con su mano, divertido. Su mente procesando mejor toda la situación ahora que Yuri había creado un punto de quiebre entre lo serio y lo chistoso.

Sinceramente, gracias Yuri. El chiquillo siempre sabía sorprenderlo de una u otra manera.

— Ni siquiera voy a misa, Yura — le dijo negando con la cabeza — sí creo que existe Dios. Pero el cristianismo devoto no es lo mío, no creo que sea necesario vivir bajo todas sus estrictas normas para luego ir al cielo, de hecho, ni siquiera creo en el cielo. Mis padres decían que la muerte solo era un sueño eterno, como quedarse dormido, pero ese no es el punto — volvió a soltar una risita divertida — ¿de dónde rayos sacaste que era un buen cristiano?

— No lo sé — respondió con un hilo de voz, pasmado — solo lo asumí porque eras cazador de brujas.

Otabek se estiró en su lugar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se lo quedó mirando.

Al parecer, ese día había sido revelador para ambos, aunque para Otabek el no ser cristiano era solo un dato personal banal.

— Mis hermanas y yo somos huérfanos — Yuri asintió despacio — pero no somos solo nosotros, la mayoría de los cazadores lo somos. Dentro del pueblo hay muchos tipos de trabajos, pero la gran mayoría está saturado y no contratan más personas porque prefieren que los hijos tomen el negocio y así asegurarlos con algo para el futuro. Mis padres no tenían mucho, trabajaban en el negocio de un amigo de papá, pero a él no le importó cuando ellos fallecieron.

— ¿De qué murieron? — preguntó Yuri, pareciendo arrepentirse de inmediato por preguntarlo sin tacto — no es necesario que me digas si no quieres.

Quizá, ahora que Yuri le había contado la historia sobre su linaje, sería lo justo darle un pequeño resumen de su pobre y triste historia como Otabekcito el huerfanito.

— Está bien. Ellos enfermaron y como ganaban muy poco dinero prefirieron preocuparse de sus hijos que de ellos, se dejaron estar y, en fin, cada vez fue peor hasta que cayeron en cama. Los cuidé a ambos, incluso de mis hermanas; Bibi tenía pocos meses de nacida. Pero sin medios para medicinas no fue suficiente y fallecieron con algunos días de diferencia.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Tu madre también falleció, Yuri, está bien. Supongo que es la ley de la vida, es triste, pero pasa todo el tiempo. — Yuri asintió — los que quedamos huérfanos en el pueblo necesitamos dinero rápido para sobrevivir, preferimos arriesgarnos al bosque que mendigar en las calles. Yo lo hice porque tenía dos hermanas y en verdad necesitaba el dinero o podían quitármelas por no poder mantenerlas.

Yuri asintió, parecía no saber qué decir aunque a Otabek no le importaba. No le había contado nunca a nadie cómo los hijos Altin habían quedado solitos, por lo que el solo ser escuchado por Yuri era suficiente.

El brujo apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

Potya dormía con sus patas sucias sobre los leños. El té de Otabek se enfriaba sin haber sido tocado.

Era pasado medio día y, aunque Otabek quería quedarse disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Yuri y el sentimiento de paz que le otorgaba, debía volver a su pueblo con su pequeña y preciada familia.

— Si vivieras conmigo no te faltaría nada — murmuró Yuri de pronto.

— Ni lo sueñes.

— Tus hermanas me caerían bien, por lo poco que las he visto, son bonitas y agradables.

Otabek sonrió. Bueno, aunque no pudiesen jamás vivir juntos, agradecía que Yuri considerara a sus hermanas.

— Bibi no es agradable —dijo divertido — Ori quizá se maraville contigo, pero Bibianca es desconfiada y tímida.

— Es como tú.

Exacto.

Más silencio. Un agradable silencio.

Hasta que Otabek tuvo una inocente duda.

— ¿Yuri?

— Dime Yura, me gusta cuando me dices así — dijo rápido, había sido tan solo un día, pero se emocionaba cuando Otabek lo llamaba así, se sentía especial.

— Yura — corrigió pasando su mano por sus cabellos— ¿de dónde sacas comida?

— Cultivo vegetales según las temporadas, cocino y guardo para el invierno, y así.

— Ya, pero yo no he visto ninguna vaca en tu casa para la leche o una gallina para los huevos.

Yuri apretó los labios y miró a Potya por un intervalo de segundo que Otabek no dejó pasar por alto.

— Y no creo que Potya ponga huevos...

Yuri rio nervioso.

— No. P-Pero tú sabes, los tiempos difíciles y toda la cosa, a veces hay que hacer un esfuerzo y, bueno, Potya me ayuda.

— ¿Qué tipos de "esfuerzos"?

Yuri lo miró como si fuese obvio.

— Potya va a pedir prestado ciertos alimentos al pueblo y me los trae.

Otabek abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿La mandas a robar?

— ¡No es robar! ¡Es pedir prestado!

A Otabek soltó una sonrisa al rubor de Yuri por verse -él y su gata- descubiertos.

— Entonces me dices que cuando terminas de preparar una tarta, ¿envías a Potya de vuelta al pueblo con un trozo para el mercader de los huevos?

— No así, pero — sonrió apenado y se escondió en su hombro — oh, ya cállate, yo vivo solo y es más difícil para mí, tú tienes todo en un mismo sitio y, además, ¿no son ustedes los que tienen ese estúpido dicho "que Dios se lo pague"?

— ¿Haces lo mismo con las carnes?

Yuri elevó plantó un beso en sus labios.

— No como carne, Otabek — dijo colgándose a su cuello — es un animal, ¿cómo podría matar y comer a un animal? ¿tú matarías y te comerías a tus hermanas? es lo mismo.

— Me estás jodiendo — murmuró Otabek, ya de por sí bastante sorprendido por todo lo que se había enterado de Yuri en tan solo un día.

¿Quién demonios no comía carne? sí, era triste cuando se mataba a un animal, pero, mierda, la carne era tan sabrosa.

Yuri era, en definitiva, una caja de sorpresas. El chiquillo se comenzó a frotar contra su cuello, repartiendo cortos besitos. Otabek casi podía escucharlo ronronear.

— Pero puedo hacer excepciones, a veces — susurró cerca de sus labios, sentándose en su regazo con su usual descaro — a un tipo de animal huraño, desconfiado y bruto, quizá sí pueda comerlo en otro sentido.

Otabek sonrió, esa sonrisa de cazador astuto que Yuri debía admitir le hacía perder la cordura. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando le agarró el trasero.

— Puedo regalarte un par de minutos antes de volver, ¿vayamos al cuarto?

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	21. 21

Yuri no podía utilizar magia si estaba muy alejado del río, por ello no hizo uso de esta aquella vez que Otabek casi lo mata y descubrió que Yuri era hombre. Además, dijo haberse sentido muy herido -emocional como físicamente- en aquella ocasión. Las heridas en su cuerpo las curó con el agua del río, pero su corazón todavía le tenía un leve resentimiento a la agresividad de Otabek aquel día.

Yuri se había sentido triste el mes de octubre porque pensó que Otabek finalmente se había aburrido de él y no volvería a visitarlo. Bajó cada día al río, pero Otabek no estuvo allí. Le lloró a Potya, ella le llevó dos ratones muertos para que se animara. Yuri se sintió muy deprimido porque no quería estar nuevamente solo.

Yuri se sintió celoso cuando Otabek le dijo que no era virgen, ¡¿quién era la ramera que se atrevió a desvirgar a su hombre?! por eso se fue dando pisotones a su hogar aquella tarde, dejando solo a Otabek y su erección. Sí, su erección. Porque había notado su erección, no era un idiota ni mucho menos un ciego y Otabek se cargaba un paquetote que no podía pasar por alto.

Yuri volvió a llorar cuando no se atrevió a contarle a Otabek sus razones de su actuar. Después de que Otabek lo echó del pueblo y le había dicho que no quería verlo en su vida, lloró largo y tendido hasta llegar a su casa y contarle todo a Potya. La mañana siguiente había un grillo muerto a los pies de su cama, cortesía de su amiga que había intentado hacerle el desayuno, pero que a falta de pulgares oponibles solo terminó rompiendo varias tazas.

Esas fueron algunas de las muchas cosas que Yuri le contó a Otabek y que lo hicieron sentirse como un total imbécil. Sabía que el brujo solo se lo decía para hacerlo sentir mal y lo mimara un ratito más mientras permanecían en la cama. Había funcionado.

El cazador pudo haberle dicho que él también se sintió herido una infinidad de veces, pero se contuvo porque se suponía que lo que quería era consentir a Yuri y no iniciar una tonta discusión sobre a quién había sufrido más por el otro.

En cambio, le contó lo que había sucedido en el pueblo y que lo gatilló a correr hacia su hogar. No dijo expresamente que había temido mucho por Yuri, pero el chico lo notó cuando Otabek apretó sus cuerpos y suspiró. No obstante, Yuri no tenía ni idea de a quién pudieron haber cazado en su lugar.

Y fue la noche siguiente en la que Otabek lo averiguó.

Entre el barullo y las alabanzas que ensordecían, los gritos de júbilo y el éxtasis del pueblo, una muchacha estaba siendo azotada en el escenario que habían montado en la plaza. La piel blanca estaba llena de llagas y cortes abiertos que derramaban una sangre burdeo contaminada. Sí, era una bruja negra. En efecto no era Yuri, pero la muchacha tenía un peinado muy parecido al de él, además de cabello rubio y ojos verdes (pero un poco más oscuros que los de el brujo blanco).

No supo cómo demonios lo habían hecho los Crispino para cazar a alguien tan parecida, ¿acaso ellos tenían idea de que esa no era "Yuriri"?

— Increíble, ¿no?

El chico miró a su lado. Sala Crispino lo miraba con altivez, Michelle Crispino se mantenía a su lado con sus típicos ojos de desprecio hacia su persona.

Otabek asintió sin separar sus labios.

— Hicimos en tan solo un par de semanas lo que tú no pudiste en meses.

Pero Otabek no tuvo mayor reacción. Volvió la vista hacia la bruja que mostraba los dientes como animal salvaje al verdugo, tenía la espalda bañada en sangre.

Los Crispino se mantuvieron a su lado, ¿qué demonios querían los imbéciles? porque él solo quería que se largaran, le incomodaba un poco tener la mirada de mala muerte de Sala sobre sí, siempre celosa de que fuera el consentido del Sacerdote.

— El Sacerdote nos dio cien monedas de oro a cada uno, vaya paga — agregó la chica.

— Ah, qué bueno.

Vio que su poca sorpresa provocó la molestia de la Crispino, pero, ¿qué más quería que le dijera?

* * *

Con la amenaza de Yuriri erradicada, los leñadores se atrevieron a acercarse un poco más a la zona del río. Pero resultaban tan miedosos que solo iban algunas horas en la tarde porque algunos habían pasado el rumor de que el agua del río se agitaba y chorros de agua los atacaban cuando osaban pisar territorio embrujado. "El espíritu de Yuriri" lo apodaron algunos.

Pero solo se trataba de Yuri oculto entre los árboles, divertido de asustar a otras personas para poder echarlos de su lugar sagrado.

Aquella mañana había amanecido nublado y sombrío. Caía una leve nieblina que dejaba pequeñas perlas sobre el césped y la copa de los árboles.

Otabek salió del pueblo abrigado y con la ballesta en el hombro. La semana pasada había cazado a Mira Labrok, bruja de las cavernas, lugar espeluznante colina arriba que esperaba nunca más tener que visitar. Esa era la razón por la que no había visto a Yuri en casi tres semanas.

Volteó antes de llegar al río, pero como siempre nada venía tras de sí. Todavía así, sentía una sensación rara sobre él. Miró hacia arriba y avistó una lechuza observándolo con sus enormes ojos castaños.

— Solo era eso. — se dijo a sí mismo.

Era una sensación recurrente el sentirse incómodo en esa parte del bosque. No importaba mucho.

Lindó con Yuri subiendo por el río, traía una cesta cargada de ramas de eucalipto y un bidón con agua fresca. No obstante, le causó extrañeza que el brujo no percibiera su presencia hasta que estuvo a escasos metros de él. Volteó por sobre su hombro con aparente rostro cansino, pero en cuanto lo vio una sonrisa emocionada se formó en sus labios.

— ¡Beka! — exclamó soltando la canasta que llevaba en las manos y corriendo hacia él.

El cazador sonrió y lo atrapó justo a tiempo, Yuri enredando sus piernas en su cadera como un koala.

— Te extrañé, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿cómo están tus hermanas? — preguntó dejando un beso en su mejilla.

El brujo iba muy abrigado, incluso había cambiado las faldas por una jardinera, llevaba botas, un abrigo gris muy grueso y una bufanda enrollada en su cuello.

— El trabajo, he estado ocupado. Ellas están bien, ¿y tú? no te ves tan bien.

_No me viste cuando llegué_, era lo que realmente habría querido decirle, pero temió sonar demasiado engreído.

Yuri sorbió los mocos y negó con la cabeza. Otabek lo bajó despacio, pero Yuri no deshizo su abrazo.

— Estoy resfriado y creo que tengo fiebre. Tengo reflejos lentos por ello así que he estado muy cansado.

Oh, he ahí la razón.

— No debiste salir así.

— Necesitaba algunas cosas y agua.

Otabek acarició su mejilla con afecto, claramente Yuri ardía y parecía un poco mareado. Sus manos estaban frías y él decía tener frío, pero su fiebre era clara.

Tomó la canasta del chico que se había colgado a su brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Lo ayudó a cruzar el río con cuidado.

— Lo siento, creo que no podremos hacer cosas. — se disculpó ruborizado.

Otabek sonrió y negó con la cabeza, depositó un beso en su sien mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Yuri.

— No me importa cuidarte, Yura. Ya tendremos más tiempo para lo otro.

Yuri lo miró con esos esmeraldas dilatados. Los ojos de un gato enamorado.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó con pena.

Otabek asintió. Claro que no le importaba, quería a Yuri, se preocupaba por él y quería que mejorara pronto. El sexo con él era magnífico, pero claramente no lo era todo.

— Llegarás y te acostarás, ¿bien? déjame a mí lo demás.

Yuri soltó un gemido lastimero.

— Eres el mejor, Beka — dijo (sollozó) abrazándolo.

.:.

Los pasos se detuvieron cuando el techo del hogar se vislumbró entre los árboles. No era seguro acercarse más si ya tenían lo que querían.

Los ojos violáceos observaron con resentimiento al cazador que caminaba metros más adelante de ellos abrazado de una criatura asquerosa.

— Por eso salía tantas veces del pueblo y volvía con nada— murmuró el hermano mayor — y por eso no dijo nada cuando quemaron a la otra bruja.

Pero Sala se sentía consternada, enrabiada.

— Él lo sabía — apuntó con un índice acusativo — él lo sabía porque esa es Yuriri.

Otabek era un traidor. Un sucio traidor.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	22. 22

Una de las mayores muestras de afecto por parte de Otabek hacia Yuri, fue el presentarle a sus dos hermanas.

Las había sacado temprano por la mañana por la parte lateral del pueblo, donde habían más casas deshabitadas que no podían sospechar de un chico sacando a dos menores del pueblo dudosamente.

También, las había hecho prometer que nadie se enteraría del lugar a donde irían ni mucho menos de a quién se encontrarían allí. Aclaró que no era nada malo, pero que era un secreto de hermanos que debían mantener por siempre. Y así, ellas lo juraron por la garrita con su dedo meñique.

Otabek agradeció al cielo por haberles dado un día despejado. No hacía mucho calor, pero al menos había sol y la luz era lo que más apreciaba para que Ori o Bibi sintieran todo tan sombrío.

A las muchachas de catorce o quince años en adelante se les dejaba visitar solo la entrada del bosque para ir a por hierbas medicinales o bayas para hacer mermeladas, pero siempre vigiladas por una monja de la Iglesia para que no se desviaran del camino. Por lo que ni Ori ni Bibi habían ido nunca al bosque; la primera solo tenía nueve años y la segunda cuatro.

Ori preguntó un sinfín de veces que cuándo llegaban, que si podían buscar conejitos, que tenía ganas de ir al baño y también comentó que el bosque no estaba mal.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó Otabek.

— Que es bonito, ¿hay brujas malas aquí?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, pero sabía que la asustaría.

— No, para nada — así que respondió con una mentira blanca.

Bibi no dijo nada en casi todo el trayecto, pero miraba maravillada el bosque y tropezó unas cuantas veces por ir mirando hacia arriba, donde varias aves volaban y cantaban.

— ¡Es un gatito! — chilló Ori cuando una masa muy conocida para Otabek se hizo visible. Se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia el animalito.

Yuri aguardaba con una sonrisa en el río. Jugaba con sus manos y Otabek notó que estaba nervioso. No le había dicho que esa vez llevaría a sus hermanas así que de seguro debió sorprenderlo. Se acercó y le dejó un beso casto sobre los labios.

— Sorpresa — susurró Otabek, burlándose de él.

— Te odio — chilló bajito Yuri, más nervioso que nunca.

Haberse acercado a Otabek era una cosa, pero que le acercaran a las hermanitas de Otabek para socializar era otra.

Ori se acercó a ellos muy animada. Potya la siguió maullando por más mimos, amaba las atenciones.

— Yuri, ellas son mis hermanas. Ori, Bibi, él es Yuri.

— ¡Tienes un gatito! — volvió a exclamar Ori, arrodillándose para volver a acariciar a Potya.

Yuri vio su oportunidad.

Vamos, eres bueno iniciando conversaciones. Se dijo mentalmente. Aquello no podía ser tan difícil e incluso esa niña se veía mucho más accesible que el mismo Otabek.

— Se llama Potya, ¿te gusta? está muy gordita porque come mucho.

Potya lo miró feo y Ori soltó una risita.

Otabek los observó, sabía que Yuri y Ori se llevarían bien. Ambos tendían a hablar mucho y Ori era muy sociable.

Ver a Yuri junto a sus hermanas le revolvió el estómago. No sabía si se trataba de esas estúpidas mariposas de las que las pubertas hablaban al enamorarse, pero sí que sentía una emoción agradable al ver a sus tres personas más preciadas en el mundo juntarse.

— Me gusta mucho — admitió en un gemido lastimero — mi hermano dice que no podemos tener mascotas hasta que aprendamos a cuidarlas.

El brujo miró a su pareja con una medio sonrisa.

— Ocultaron un pollito un mes, no sé cómo demonios lo hicieron para que no me de cuenta. Y solo se acordaron de decírmelo cuando el perro del vecino desenterró la cabeza del animal y lo llevó hasta nuestra puerta.

— Wow. Perturbador — dijo Yuri divertido. Se asomó un poco para avistar el costado de Otabek — creo que hay alguien atrás de ti — comentó con una sonrisa.

Otabek sonrió y se arrodilló, sacando de detrás de sí a la menor de los Altin que intentaba ocultarse.

— Preséntate, nena — le dijo con dulzura Otabek, Yuri sintió que se derretía con tal tono de voz.

Bibi miraba con reticencia a Yuri. Definitivamente, era una copia de Otabek en femenino.

— Soy Bibi — dijo con un hilo de voz, uno de sus puños agarrado al brazo de su hermano.

A pesar de tu timidez, como toda una dama, Bibi extendió su manito a Yuri. Este la recibió y sonrió lo más amigable que pudo.

— Yo soy Yuri, Bibi.

Y una vez terminado el contacto, la niña volvió a esconderse detrás de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Otabek empezó a llevar a sus hermanitas más seguido y comenzó a avisarle a Yuri con anticipación. Yuri nunca tuvo una reacción negativa, de hecho, parecía emocionado de querer compartir más con ellas y no podía hacerse idea de lo mucho que eso llenaba de amor el corazón de Otabek.

No obstante, Yuri empezó a mostrarse un poco frustrado cuando sus intentos de hacerse cercano a Bibi no eran más que fracaso tras fracaso.

— Creo que me detesta — dijo un día en que se hallaron solos.

Estaban mojándose los pies en el río.

Otabek miró suspirando a Yuri.

— No es eso, no le desagradas, Yura. A Bibi le cuesta conversar, ni siquiera tiene amigos en el pueblo porque prefiere jugar sola. No te sientas mal, a veces hasta para mí es difícil saber qué piensa.

— Es tu culpa — dijo de pronto, salpicándole un poco de agua con el pie — Ori es un amor, ella ama los gatos como yo y me gusta cuando me peina, es graciosa y el otro día me regaló dulces de canela porque dijo que le caía bien... ¿estás seguro de que es tu hermana?

— Claro que lo es — respondió un poco ofendido — pero ¿por qué dices que es mi culpa?

— Ah, es tu culpa que Bibi sea así porque salió a ti — lloriqueó frustrado y pateó el agua — es como un mini Otabek y es un nuevo desafío ganarme su cariño.

— ¿Por qué quieres tanto caerle bien?

Yuri lo miró como si eso fuese obvio.

— Porque son tus hermanas y quiero apreciarlas tanto como tú, pero si ella no me deja acercarme entonces no puedo conocerla.

Oh. Eso había sido tierno.

— Yo en serio quiero agradarle. Ella es tan linda...

Otabek miró el agua en sus pies y jugó toqueteando la rodilla de Yuri.

— Tú a mí me agradas.

Entre su frustración, Yuri se frotó el rostro y soltó una sonrisa. Se apoyó en su hombro y frotó su rostro allí.

— ¿Estás celoso?

— No...

¿Por qué estaría celoso de su hermana? desde que había llegado allí Yuri se había estado quejando de que Bibi no lo tomaba en cuenta, oh, ¿por qué estaría celoso de no haber recibido ni un poco de atención? ¿celoso? no, joder, para nada.

— Claro que no — repitió.

Yuri lo miró con una ceja en alto, la sonrisa de lado. Pasó su brazo por el cuello de Otabek para acercarlo más y dejó un beso en sus labios que Otabek correspondió.

— No estés celoso, Beka.

El chico frunció el ceño.

— Yuri, no estoy celoso.

— Oh, no, claro que no, señor Altin. No, para nada usted está celoso.

Otabek chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de su agarre. Yuri soltó una risita burlona.

— No estoy celoso — repitió.

* * *

Ori puso la liga al final de la trenza que había armado en el cabello de Yuri.

— Está lista — avisó pasándole un pequeño espejito a Yuri para que se mirara.

— Te quedó bonita, gracias — dijo repasándose la mano despacio por los costados, donde todavía algunos mechones rebeldes se rehusaban a ser amarrados.

Ori sonrió mientras echaba algunos cepillos y ligar dentro de su pequeña bolsa.

Estaban solos, Otabek y Bibi habían ido a quién sabe dónde porque la menor al parecer se estaba quedando dormida y Otabek sabía que si Bibi tomaba siesta en la tarde, por la noche no dormiría, así que la llevó a dar un paseo.

— ¿A Potya no se le puede hacer trenzas? — preguntó la niña.

Yuri soltó una risa.

— No, le gusta llevar su cabello suelto — respondió divertido — pero sí le gusta que le cepillen el pelaje con un cepillo especial que le regaló tu hermano hace un tiempo.

— ¿De esos que les saca el pelito que bota?

— ¡Sí, de esos! ¿cómo sabes?

— Mi amiga tiene un gato que bota muchos pelitos y lo cepilla con uno así, ¡pero aún así a veces le quedan pelitos blancos en la ropa!

— ¡Lo sé! es tan molesto, no puedo ni dejar tazas cerca de Potya porque a penas pasa llena el té con sus pelos.

Ori se rio.

— Oye, Ori— comenzó despacio — a ti te gustan las cosas lindas y peinar, pero, ¿hay algo que le guste a tu hermana?

— ¿A Bibi? — el brujo asintió — ehm... bueno, a Bibi no le gustan muchas cosas — la niña pareció compleja de explicarse — ehh, le gusta jugar con sus juguetes, creo.

— ¿Hay alguno en especial que le guste? uno que le guste mucho.

Por el rostro de Ori, al parecer parecía muy complicada. Ni siquiera ella podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que le gustaba mucho porque al parecer con nada hacía excepciones.

— No lo sé, creo que ninguno.

— ¿Y comida? ¿hay alguna en especial?

— Nop.

— ¿Alguna actividad? ¿dar paseos?

Ori volvió a negar.

— No le gusta caminar mucho, tampoco le gusta jugar con otras personas; conmigo rara vez juega... tampoco le gusta ordenar nuestro cuarto, no le gustan las mañanas porque le gusta dormir mucho, ehh...

Yuri estaba consternado.

— N-no, pero yo quiero saber lo que sí le gusta.

— Lo que le gusta... — musitó la niña pensativa.

No obstante, Ori volvió a negar, con una mueca que parecía decir "lo siento, nada de nada".

Yuri quería jalarse los cabellos, ¿es que a Bibi nada le gustaba? luego recordó que tenía una bonita trenza recién hecha y se contuvo, no quería desarmarse tal duro trabajo de Ori.

— ¿Le gusta estar con Beka? — la niña dio su último esfuerzo.

Yuri apretó los labios y frunció un poco el ceño.

Bien. Eso era lindo. Pero no era suficiente.

* * *

Yuri ya estaba pensando en darse por vencido. Tras largas semanas, Bibi no daba ni señas de querer ser su amiga.

El sol de la tarde caía y el cielo teñía sus pocas nubes de un rosado muy bello.

El clima era tan agradable que Yuri sentía se estaba quedando dormido. Se hallaba recostado sobre el césped y con movimientos flojos mecía un par de flores pequeñas, cortándolas y uniendo sus tallos con magia y con paciencia. Se quedaría dormido en breve.

Otabek debía estar cerca, Ori había querido ir a hacer del número uno y Bibi había seguido a su hermano mayor (como siempre).

Sintió que alguien ya se acercaba al cabo de unos minutos y se paraba a su lado. De inmediato asumió era su chico.

— Beka, recuéstate conmigo un ratito y abráz... o-oh... — su ronroneo soñoliento se transformó en una sonrisa avergonzada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando notó que quien estaba a su lado no era nada más ni nada menos que Bibianca Altin.

Sus ojos castaños se hallaban bien abiertos y sus delgados labios separados.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? — Yuri se reincorporó rápido, Bibi apuntaba las flores que mantenía levitando.

Su hermano -en presencia del brujo- les había explicado a las niñas que Yuri era un tipo distinto de humano, que no era malo, pero que no podía vivir en el pueblo. Si la relación de ambos perduraba, tal vez cuando ellas crecieran Yuri podría explicarles con sus palabras su naturaleza con detalles que ellas pudieran comprender, pero que ahora por ser muy menores no podían.

— Oh, solo-solo le hago así — movió despacio sus dedos — y los tallos se van entrelazando.

No explicó mucho más, dejó a la magia hablar sola mientras Bibi observaba las florecillas con el mismo rostro maravillado que su hermano miraba a Yuri desvestirse... ok, quizá no era una comparación muy normal, pero el cerebro de Yuri lo comparó de esa forma; y eso fue un buen indicio.

Bibi estudió cada movimiento del brujo con atención. Yuri se sintió nervioso y ansioso por partes iguales.

— Puedo hacer más cosas, mira.

Con paciencia y ante ojos emocionados, el brujo armó una corona de flores que cuando terminó dejó con cuidado sobre los cabellos azabaches de Bibi.

Otabek llegó al cabo de unos minutos junto a Ori. Yuri lo miró con una radiante sonrisa que no comprendió hasta que Bibi llegó corriendo frente a rubio con una sonrisa y con varias ramitas, hojas y flores que desperdigó frente a Yuri para que armara más cosas.

Otabek sonrió contento.

Lo sabía. Sabía que sus hermanas terminarían queriendo a Yuri.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	23. 23

Otabek acariciaba el largo cabello desordenado de Yuri, le gustaba lo sedoso que era a pesar de que fuera salvaje y le gustaba mucho más cuando el chico lo dejaba suelto y resbalaba con gracia por su espalda y hombros.

Había tanta paz en la habitación que creyó su acompañante estaba dormido, pero no importaba. Era una costumbre que tendía a hacer, acariciar el cabello y el rostro de las personas que quería era como expresar su aprecio de una forma que en lo verbal le costaba porque no era muy dado a las palabras.

Dios, se sentía tan bien estar así.

La cama de Yuri siempre había sido un lugar muy cómodo. No era tan pequeña, pero tampoco tan grande y sus cuerpos debían amoldarse para descansar después de tener sexo. Las sábanas revueltas y el brazo de Yuri rodeando su torso.

Era tan tranquilo estar así. Le hacía cariño en el corazón.

— Podría dejarlo — dijo de pronto, percatándose de que Yuri no estaba durmiendo puesto elevó sus brillantes ojos verdes, que reposaban sobre su pecho, y lo miró.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Dejar de ser cazador.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó asombrado el brujo.

Se reincorporó y un par de hebras rubias se deslizaron por sus hombros desnudos.

Otabek lo había meditado un par de veces, pero ahora la idea le estaba haciendo demasiado eco. No es que no pudiera ser cazador de brujas, es que simplemente ya no quería serlo.

— Puedo trabajar en otra cosa.

— P-Pero dijiste que los trabajos en el pueblo están saturados, cómo podrás con tus hermanas y... ¿estás seguro?

— Me gusta que no me falte el dinero, pero ya no quiero seguir en este trabajo. Cuatro años arriesgando el pellejo es suficiente y, no sé, quiero aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

No quería perder tardes siguiendo rastros, o días completos siendo sanado por algún daño o maldición. No quería pasar días sin ver a sus hermanas o semanas sin poder visitar a Yuri. No quería sentirse culpable cada vez que veía a una bruja siendo juzgada en la hoguera e imaginar que alguna vez él pudo haber llevado a Yuri allí. Además, nada le aseguraba que por muy buen cazador que fuera llegaría siempre a casa, algún día podía simplemente ya no llegar y dejaría solos a los que le importaba y esa preocupación era algo que desde el año pasado no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Simplemente ya no quería ese trabajo.

El rubio se mostró muy sorprendido, al parecer no supo qué decir y simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Pero, de pronto, pareció pensar en algo y se acomodó ansioso sobre su pecho.

— Ven a vivir conmigo.

Altin no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave.

— Tienes ideas muy locas. — dijo mientras lo atrapaba por la cintura y Yuri cruzaba una pierna sobre su cadera, el chico se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho y continuó.

— No, escucha. Ven a vivir conmigo. Tú, conmigo, tus hermanas, tú, yo, Potya... tus hermanas, tú y yo, tú, conmigo, tú y yo juntos...

Otabek le tapó la boca, Yuri mordió de forma juguetona uno de sus dedos.

— Suficiente, Yura, creo que **nos** repetiste muchas veces, ya entendí.

Yuri también se rio y sus ojos se hicieron dos líneas color esmeralda.

Otabek suspiró con una sonrisa. Oh, cómo le gustaba ese chico.

— Vengan conmigo y Potya. — insistió recostando su cabeza en su pecho — no tendrán que preocuparse por el dinero, ni por el qué dirán del pueblo, puedo enseñarle a tus hermanas a leer runas antiguas y a tejer, también algo de matemática y el arte de las pociones. Y tú y yo estaríamos más tiempo juntos, me ayudarías con la comida, con el cultivo en las temporadas, a bañar a Potya y a cortar los leños, cuidaríamos juntos a tus hermanas, no estarás tan ocupado, nos apoyaremos mutuamente, las tardes serían muy tranquilas y cálidas... y tendríamos mucho sexo en diferentes posiciones.

Ambos no pudieron aguantar la risa con eso último.

Yuri había ido muy bien encaminado hasta que dijo eso, había cortado todo el hilo romántico y hogareño.

No obstante, su carita emocionada apretaba el corazón de Otabek. Sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos soñadores hicieron que terminara por inclinarse y pegar sus labios.

No prometía nada, pero...

— Lo pensaré, Yura.

Y el brujo no pudo ser más feliz.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	24. 24

Aunque Otabek siempre les decía a sus hermanas que no se metieran demasiado en su cuarto porque guardaba cosas peligrosas (como su ballesta, flechas, otras armas y asuntos personales), ambas niñas habían terminado jugando con sus juguetes sobre su cama porque a esas horas de la tarde era cuando el sol daba de lleno en la ventana del Altin mayor y, con el frío que comenzaba a hacer por las noches, había que aprovechar cada rayo de cálida luz.

Había ido a verlas hacía unos minutos y las descubrió dormidas a eso de las seis de la tarde, bastante más temprano de lo acostumbrado, pero para Otabek fue ideal.

Su vecina no podía cuidar de las niñas aquel día y él aprovechó de que ambas tomaran una siesta para ir a la Iglesia de su pueblo. Ayer por la tarde había recibido una breve carta; el Sacerdote solicitaba su visita para compartir una taza de té y Altin vio la oportunidad perfecta para discutir su inminente renuncia a su oficio como cazador.

Tal como lo había conversado con Yuri, le había estado dando vueltas por mucho tiempo al asunto y se había convencido la última vez que realizó una caza, cuando una bruja le echó una maldición de tal grado que las sanaciones que tuvieron que hacerle en los calabozos de la iglesia (porque era el único lugar más propicio para ello) duraron cerca de tres semanas. Otabek todavía recordaba con dolor las dolorosas ampollas que brotaban en su espalda y por las que ni siquiera podía dormir o bañarse sin hacer caras de sufrimiento. Fingir que nada pasaba frente a sus hermanas fue difícil porque hasta el mismo roce de la ropa dolía. Ni se diga de fingir frente a Yuri: un fracaso. Por suerte el brujo le ayudó de una forma mucho más eficaz que la lenta recuperación que le daban las monjas de la congregación; el chiquillo le había preparado un ungüeto para sanar más rápido y sin quedar con cicatrices, además de ayudarlo a limpiar las ardientes heridas con la misma agua del río.

Antes de salir, dejó una pequeña nota a Ori de que enseguida volvía. En momentos así agradecía estar dándole cortas lecciones de lectura a su hermana. La mayoría de las niñas de ocho años en el pueblo con suerte podían contar hasta cien.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encaminó rápidamente a su destino. Corría un leve viento molesto que amenazaba con una noche muy fría.

Saludó a un par de monjas en la entrada del lugar que le preguntaron cómo se encontraba, hubo un intercambio cordial de palabras y seguido Otabek se dirigió derechito a tocar la puerta de la oficina del Sacerdote.

— Otabek — sonrió cuando abrió la puerta — ¿cómo estás, muchacho? ven, pasa, pasa.

— Buenas tardes — murmuró mientras ingresaba al conocido despacho.

Tomó asiento y rápidamente el hombre sirvió té, como si supiera con antelación de su llegada.

— ¿Quería hablarme sobre algo?

— Oh, nada en especial, solo quería invitarte a tomar té y hablar de la vida.

Otabek reprimió una mueca ¿hablar de la vida? eso se hacía con amigos... y él no quería ser amigo de ese señor, de hecho, él no hablaba de la vida (Yuri era un caso especial) porque él ni siquiera tenía amigos (de nuevo, Yuri era su caso especial).

Le hizo una tanda de preguntas demasiado banales y una conversación muy aburrida sobre religión hasta que el chico se disculpó al interrumpirlo. Si se iba a pasar la tarde así, mejor prefería irse a casa, qué aburrido. Así que fue al grano con lo que él quería decir:

— Señor, me gustaría presentar mi renuncia.

El Sacerdote lo quedó mirando con ojos grandes y los labios separados.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cuestiones personales, necesito pasar tiempo con mis hermanas y me da miedo pensar que algún día ya no podré estar para ellas por haber estado más preocupado trabajando...

— Esto es sobre tus hermanas — su voz volviéndose sorpresivamente gélida.

Otabek parpadeó confundido con ese cambio, el hombre ya no sonreía. Pensó que quizá estaba enfadado por su renuncia y concluyó que sería lo normal, era uno de los mejores (sin ánimos de alardear).

— Sí, mis hermanas necesitan de mí.

— Es una lástima — dijo suspirando.

Se hizo un silencio que cayó como balde de agua fría a Otabek.

No le empezaba a gustar nada esa fase meditativa del Sacerdote, se sentía incómodo si no decía nada porque siempre había sido un hombre muy parlanchín.

Se removió sin saber qué más hacer.

Bueno, si eso era todo...

— Está anocheciendo y ya es hora de que me vaya, señor — dijo poniéndose de pie — gracias por el té.

El hombre asintió y él se acercó a la puerta.

— La bruja que vive en el bosque — Otabek se detuvo — ella y tú se volvieron muy cercanos, ¿no es así?

Se le heló la sangre y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. No debía ser ningún genio para saber a quién se refería el viejo, pero, ¿cómo demonios él sabía eso?

Volteó intentando utilizar su mejor máscara.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Padre?

El hombre canoso lo miró con la mirada fija, los ojos oscuros que parecieron calar hasta lo más profundo a Otabek. Seguía sentado, apoyaba los codos en los brazos de la silla y sus manos descansaban entrelazadas en el aire.

— Los hermanos Crispino me lo contaron todo. Ya no hay necesidad de mentir, Altin.

En cuanto oyó que ya no era "muchacho", "hijo" o siquiera "Otabek", supo que ese "Altin" era en serio.

Otabek se tragó toda la bola de coraje que sentía por esos imbéciles hermanos que siempre lo habían mirado con saña. Si los tuviera de frente, no hubiera dudado en romperles la nariz a cada uno y poco le importaba que Sala fuera mujer; era una maldita perra.

Pero por el momento, aunque sus manos comenzaran a sudar, debía mantener la calma. Estaba en terreno ajeno, un paso en falso podría ser fatal.

No se movió de la puerta, mucho menos al ver al Sacerdote ponerse de pie y rodear su escritorio.

— Debo admitir que jamás me inspiraste confianza... ¿pero traicionar a tu pueblo con una maldita bruja, Altin? y de entre todas ellas, ¿Yuriri? — su rostro reflejó la mezcla perfecta de asco, decepción e incredulidad.

Otabek apretó los puños.

— Yuriri fue asesinada, señor. Usted lo vio, Sala y Michelle la trajeron y...

— Ellos me lo revelaron todo, desde su mentira hasta lo que vieron en el bosque.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

Otabek sentía su mente bloqueada. Joder, ya no sabía qué decir, ¿debía huir? pero luego ¿qué seguía? se sentía contra la pared y la espada.

— Sala... Sala miente — fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

Los ojos negros lo escrutaron una vez más.

— ¿Por qué admitiría que mintió para luego armar otra mentira sobre ti? ¿no te parece ilógico?

Otabek tragó en seco.

Quería contrarrestar las palabras de Sala, pero no podía. Sentía la boca seca y la cara caliente. Su semblante no expresaba nada, pero su silencio estaba otorgando.

No era idiota como para aceptar la verdad porque sabía que aún manteniendo ambos pies en el pueblo, aceptar la derrota sería fatal. Viviendo en la mentira en la que todo el pueblo vivía, él era el supuesto traidor y lo enjuiciarían de igual modo que una bruja. Y esa no era opción.

— ¿No dirás nada?

— No tengo por qué hacerlo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Se mantuvieron la mirada. Años de práctica para Otabek ocultando el miedo y los nervios frente a las brujas; un simple humano no era nada.

No obstante, con lo que el chico no contaba era que con unas simples palabras ese vejestorio lo desarmaría por completo.

— Bien, que así sea — determinó con voz severa — los Crispino ya deben estar dándole caza a Yuriri y quedas destituido de la tutela de tus hermanas, ya envié a alguien para que las recoja.

El Sacerdote había golpeado en lo que más le dolía: en lo que Otabek más amaba.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	25. 25

— No...

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y le pateaban muy lejos el corazón. Una sensación de déjà vu, pero mucho más fuerte que antes, asfixiante.

Debió ser tal la angustia reflejada en su rostro que el Sacerdote obtuvo muestra suficiente de que todo lo dicho por los Crispino era verdad.

Sintió ganas de llorar por la impotencia, por ello su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente cuando asió el brazo del Sacerdote con fuerza.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Si le quitaban a Yuri, era como si le quitaran un pedazo de cielo. Si le arrebataban a sus hermanas, era como si le sacaran un pedazo de corazón. Todo lo que él más amaba en el mundo y ellos se lo querían robar, ¡no podían! ¡ellos eran todo para él!

Era una pesadilla, como si le estuvieran diciendo que Yuri volvía a estar bajo el calabozo, esperando sentencia, pero esta vez con certeza de que en unas horas así sería.

El viejo se sacudió de su agarre y él trastrabilló, todavía demasiado descompuesto. Su respiración era acelerada y su sentido común le pedía a gritos que saliera de allí.

— ¿No puedo hacer qué? — preguntó con prepotencia — ¿atrapar a tu amante? ¿llevarme a esas niñas que no merecen ser criadas por un traidor como tú? créeme, niño, lo puedo hacer, ¡puedo hacer ambas cosas y ten por seguro que tú también irás a la horca por alta tra...!

Antes de que acabara la frase, Otabek decidió responder a los gritos de su mente y le pegó un gancho derecho que hizo al Sacerdote tener que agarrarse de la pequeña mesita para no caer del al suelo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió a toda velocidad.

Escuchó al Sacerdote gritarle a alguien que lo detuviera, sintió unas manos reteniéndolo del brazo, pero lo golpeó de un codazo en la nariz y corrió calle abajo con la respiración agitada.

Le dolía el pecho de la angustia y por un momento se quedó en una de las calles -que había tomado como atajo- mirando hacia la dirección que daba a la salida del pueblo y a la que daba a su hogar.

Soltó un quejido de frustración y se repasó los dedos por los cabellos, mirando intermitentemente ambas direcciones, ¡mierda! ¡no sabía qué hacer!

Sentía ahogarse y, con una última mirada hacia la salida del pueblo, dio media vuelta y corrió de nueva cuenta a su casa.

Le dolía, se sentía horrible, escoger le partía el alma... pero ellas eran sus hermanas, eran pequeñas y no las dejaría solas.

La calle se extendía casi vacía y rodeó varias cuadras para llegar luego a la modesta casa de piedra lisa donde residían.

El viento frío de la ya caída noche le hacía doler la garganta cada vez que respiraba bocanadas de aire y su rostro se hallaba helado, pero no podía dejar de correr si el camino que siempre le resultaba tan corto ahora le parecía malditamente largo.

Cuando avistó la luz apagada de su hogar sintió su pecho arder.

Subió la pequeña escalera tropezando en el último escalón y golpeó la puerta desesperado.

— ¡Orieta, Orieta abre la puerta! — le gritó a su hermana, mirando la oscuridad en la ventana al lado de la puerta — ¡Orieta abre la puerta! — siguió golpeando, importándole una mierda que los vecinos se asomaran a quejarse por el alboroto.

Sintió la llave girarse por dentro y no pudo evitar empujar la puerta por completo hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de quien lo esperaba allí.

— ¿Qué haces tú acá?

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	26. 26

— Hey — le dijo — te estábamos esperando, hijo de tigre.

— ¿Por qué tú...? ¿dónde está Orieta y Bibianca, dónde están e...?

— Estamos aquí.

Sus hermanas lo miraban curiosas, sentadas en el sillón de la sala a oscuras. Se les notaba en el rostro que sabían que algo no andaba bien, pero Otabek no pudo explicar la sensación de alivio cuando se acercó a ellas y las abrazó tan fuerte que estas se quejaron de su fuerte agarre.

Bibi y Ori estaban bien, sus hermanas estaban en casa, estaban con él. Nadie se las había llevado. Como siempre (y como a los tres hermanos les gustaba) ellos estaban juntos.

Volvió a echarles un vistazo, las niñas parecían muy consternadas por el rostro lloroso de su hermano, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar nada.

Mila volvió a llamar su atención.

— El viejo ese me dijo en lo que te habías metido y me mandó a buscarlas para llevarlas con las monjas. Supe que debía esperarte, no confío en lo que esa alimaña rastrera dice.

Otabek volteó a mirarla, todavía agitado.

— ¿Te lo dijo? ¿qué te dijo?

— Todo.

Otabek frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¡Pero no te juzgaré! — se apresuró Mila — te ves buen chico y si todavía ella no te ha hecho nada malo, supongo que hay otra cosa que tú también ocultas.

— Es un él.

Mila abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

Otabek hizo una seña con la mano como si no importara mucho.

Volvió a mirar a sus hermanas, Ori le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, no sabiendo bien qué hacer o decir y Bibi se apoyó en su hombro, dando un corto bostezo.

Dios, las amaba demasiado. Agradecía al cielo y a las estrellas porque Mila Babicheva había sido enviada en lugar de alguien más.

Pero no era momento de agradecimientos.

— Mila, tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí. No nos podemos quedar más tiempo, ¿qué quieres a cambio de que no digas nada? ¿dinero...?

La chica pareció ligeramente ofendida.

— ¡No comprarás mi silencio, Otabek! — exclamó — sé que huir era la idea más sensata y por eso las abrigué — dijo apuntando a las niñas — yo me iré con ustedes.

¿Irse con ellos?

— ¿Qué? no digas tonterías.

Babicheva se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. Todavía nadie venía.

— ¡No soporto ni un minuto más en este pueblo trabajando para ese viejo asqueroso! — dijo arrugando la nariz con asco, antes de decir lo siguiente le dio una mirada a las niñas sentadas en el sillón — me propuso tener eso con él... ya sabes, lo que tú haces con tu bruja o brujo, o lo que sea.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que escuchaste. Me negué y no me ha dado ningún trabajo desde La noche de brujas, el muy hijo de perra, solo me da tareas como si fuera su sirvienta "sírveme el té", "ve a dejar este recado", "limpia mi despacho", ¿qué se cree? por mí que la Iglesia se hunda con ese bastardo al mando. Yo no me pienso quedar aquí, yo me largo.

— Vejestorio asqueroso e hipócrita — Otabek apretó los puños y entonces espabiló — ellos ya deben suponer que escaparé de aquí, tenemos que salir ahora — Mila asintió — hay que salir por el costado del pueblo.

— Bien.

Ambos cazadores huyeron con poco y nada. Mila llevaba un par de cuchillas, Otabek su ballesta. No tardarían en ir a registrar la casa de Otabek y debían huir ligeros.

Mila tomó de la mano a Ori y Otabek en brazos a Bibi para ir más rápido.

— Nos iremos a otro lugar porque aquí ya no es seguro — fue la rápida explicación que les dio Otabek a las niñas.

Era clarísimo que ya empezaban a buscar al muchacho, además de a sus hermanas. Apenas se alejaron unas cuadras Mila pudo ver a un grupo de hombres con capucha que se acercaban a la casa que habían abandonado. Feligreses al mando del Sacerdote.

El bosque a esas horas de la noche estaba completamente a oscuras, por suerte ambos conocían el terreno y no fue difícil para ellos ubicarse.

Había otro pueblo a unas millas de ese lugar, en eso estaba pensando Mila, pero en los planes de Otabek había otras cosas.

— Tengo miedo — murmuró Ori mientras huían.

— No pasa nada, estamos todos juntos.

— ¿Y Yuri? — preguntó Bibi en un susurro, abrazada al cuello de su hermano.

Esa pregunta le apretó el corazón a Otabek. No había olvidado a Yuri, por supuesto que no, de hecho, cuando lindaron con las bajadas y estuvieron a solo metros del bosque, bajó a Bibi de sus brazos y se la pasó a Mila.

— Necesito que las cuides.

— ¿Qué? pero...

— Por favor, Mila, solo unos minutos.

— Pero, Otabek, hay que...

— Tengo ir a buscarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo — negó con el rostro más compungido que la chica le había visto jamás — nosotros estamos juntos, pero él está solo con los Crispino.

Mila frunció ligeramente el ceño. Miró indecisa a sus espaldas donde no había nadie, hizo una mueca con sus labios y suspiró entre cortado con un quejido.

— Mila, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, ellas son tan importantes para mí como Yuri.

La chica apretó los labios y tomó la mano de Bibi.

— ¡Ya, está bien! — aceptó.

Otabek susurró un agradecimiento. Besó a sus hermanas en la frente y les dijo que regresaría muy pronto, que las quería mucho y que se quedaran al lado de Mila.

— Tienes que atravesar este bosque y llegar al río, sigue bajando por la orilla hasta que encuentres una forma de cruzarlo. No es seguro que vayas hacia arriba porque es donde se supone que están Sala y Michelle. Espérame a la orilla de donde cruces, yo llegaré cuanto antes y nos marcharemos, ¿bien?

Mila volvió a hacer esa mueca preocupada, pero terminó por asentir de todos modos.

Otabek apretó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la vocecilla de su hermana lo llamó.

— Beka — volteó, Ori lo miraba angustiada — volverás con Yuri, ¿cierto? lo traerás ¿no es así? tenemos que estar todos juntos.

Él tragó duro, sintiendo su corazón desbocado. Dio un corto asentimiento.

— Sí, estaremos todos juntos. — le prometió antes de marcharse.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	27. 27

Otabek cruzó el río lo más veloz que pudo y un grito agudo a lo lejos le puso el corazón en la mano, hizo vibrar sus sentidos en el estado más alerta posible.

Apresuró el paso y cargó la ballesta con manos hábiles, controlando casi a la perfección su nerviosismo.

El techo del hogar de Yuri apareció entre los árboles, anaranjado, tibio y tranquilo. Pero allí no había humo de la chimenea ni las cándidas luces de las calabazas en el jardín, tampoco Potya vigilando en su acomodada ventana.

Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando vio un bulto en el suelo.

— ¿Yuri? — preguntó en un casi susurro.

Aguantó la respiración hasta que pudo distinguirlo entre la oscuridad.

No era Yuri, era Sala Crispino.

Se acercó con cautela. Eso definitivamente era obra de Yuri.

La chica a sus pies gimoteó adolorida. Estaba en la misma posición que él la primera vez que Yuri lo ancló al césped con grilletes de agua del río, pero los grilletes de Sala eran invisibles esta vez y la mantenían firmes en la tierra.

— ¡Tú! — dijo la chica entre dolor y odio — sucio traidor — le espetó , escupiéndole cerca de los pies.

Pero Otabek no tenía tiempo para ella. Buscó con la mirada a Yuri y Michelle, ¿dónde mierda estaban?

Su ubicación era algo lejana del río. Sabía que a Yuri le costaba mantener la magia que no involucraba el río; alguna vez le dijo que le cansaba mucho hacerla y mantenerla.

Pasos apresurados salieron tras la casa de madera y él levantó la ballesta.

— ¡Beka! ¡soy yo! — la voz llorosa de Yuri se escuchó, dándole un baño de alivio a su tenso cuerpo. Traía algo abrazado al pecho.

— Yura...

El brujo tenía el labio roto y la mejilla amoratada. Estaba sucio, como si lo hubieran revolcado por todo el suelo. Tenía los ojos cristalizados y parecía aguantarse el llanto.

Otabek sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Estiró una mano para que Yuri la cogiera al llegar a su lado, pero Yuri no alcanzó a llegar. Otabek lo vio componer un rostro de dolor y caer de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Yuri!

Michelle apareció tras la casa. No tuvo piedad en disparar hacia Yuri. La saeta se le clavó en el gemelo derecho y el chico gritó por sentir su músculo atravesado; un abrasante pinchazo que le tomó desde la rodilla hacia abajo.

Otabek intentó acercarse a él, pero el hechizo de Sala se había roto con las defensas bajas de Yuri. La muchacha, magullada, le tomó del pie y él tropezó. Se ancló a su pierna como víbora y lo retuvo.

Michelle tenía una expresión fiera. Alcanzó a tomar a Yuri de los cabellos y lo jaló hacia atrás. Tomó su larga y preciosa trenza y la cortó, tirando lejos las hebras doradas. El brujo, respirando irregularmente, hizo una mueca y gritó cuando Crispino pateó su pierna herida. Con un movimiento veloz lo asió para ponerlo de pie y retuvo sus brazos en su espalda a la fuerza.

El bulto que Yuri había traído abrazado cayó al suelo y Michelle lo pateó lejos antes de inmovilizar al rubio.

— ¡No! ¡Potya!

Yuri se zarandeaba desesperado. Su gata había caído metros más allá, respirando dificultosa, debatiéndose entre cerrar los ojos o mantenerse despierta.

— ¡Beka! — pidió suplicante.

Michelle golpeó el rostro de Yuri una vez más para que se callara. Sacó un hacha de su cinturón y la puso en el cuello.

— Hijo de puta — murmuró Altin con cólera.

Actuó por instinto, cogiendo lo primero que tenía a mano. Con una rabia impropia de él sacudió a Sala de su pierna. Igual que Michelle a Yuri, de los cabellos y la alzó a su altura, inmovilizándola y ajustando la punta de una de sus flechas en la garganta de la muchacha.

Vio los ojos de Michelle centellear.

Ambos tenían algo muy preciado en brazos del otro.

Otabek sintió las manos de Sala intentando soltarse, pero débil -seguramente- por los anteriores ataques de Yuri.

El dolor en la pierna del brujo y los anteriores golpes que había recibido impedían a Yuri canalizar la magia de forma correcta. Había agotado todas sus reservas y el agua del río estaba tan lejos que lo frustró. Quería ayudar a Beka, quería ayudar a Potya, pero no podía hacer nada.

Sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su amiga agonizaba frente a sus ojos y él se sentía tan impotente. No quería que nadie muriera por su culpa. Su espalda tensaba, el agarre de ese hombre dolía y su pierna quemaba.

— Suéltala y no le haré nada a Sala. — gritó Otabek.

La chica intentó darle un cabezazo hacia atrás, pero la retuvo con mayor fuerza y ella jadeó por el dolor.

Michelle podía ser alguien muy frío, pero poseía la misma debilidad que Otabek: su familia.

Otabek lo vio apretando la mandíbula. Mantenía firmemente a Yuri, pero en sus ojos se leía la duda y la preocupación.

— No — la voz de Sala se abrió paso — recuerda lo que hablamos, Mickey, hay que llevársela, hay que llevársela como sea, no importa cómo...

Otabek presionó la flecha contra el cuello de la chica.

— ¡La voy a matar, Michelle! — gritó con voz amenazante, su corazón latiendo a mil.

— ¡Mickey, llévatela!

Peor el Crispino miraba contrariado. Era Sala la que estaba en juego, independiente del objetivo que se habían planteado a como cazadores ¡joder, era su hermana!

— ¡Michelle dame a la bruja o mato a tu hermana!

Sala se retorció, tenía el miedo en la mirada de tener una piedra filosa cargada den la garganta, pero sus palabras salían muy confiadas.

— ¡Que te la lleves!

La punta de la flecha estaba enterrándose. Un poco de fuerza y atravesaría la primera capa de piel. El filo se hundiría en el delicado cuello de Sala.

Otabek se sintió algo mareado, su respiración era furiosa, ¿lo haría? ¿en serio lo haría? ¿mataría a Sala Crispino?

Yuri lo miraba llorando, suplicante.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Un fugaz destello que viajó de entre los árboles y que se clavó en la mano de Michelle Crispino.

— ¡Agh!

Soltó el hacha y a Yuri. Otra daga viajó veloz al costado de su torso y fue cuando cayó a suelo.

— ¡Mickey!

Otabek miró por donde había venido el ataque. Mila venía corriendo con rostro asustado y no tardó en lanzar otra cuchilla hacia el muslo de Michelle. Cuchillas de hoja gruesa y peligrosa que dejó abatido al chico, con la respiración agitada y quejidos audibles.

— ¡Otabek, tenemos que huir! — le gritó.

Él soltó a Sala de golpe.

— Hazte cargo de ella — le dijo a Mila.

Corrió hacia Yuri que se había desplazado algunos metros más cerca de su gata, todavía sin poder alcanzarla. Le pegó un puntapié en la cara a Michelle que se retorcía en la tierra y se agachó junto al rubio.

— Beka... Beka, Potya está mal, ella...

— La llevaremos al río, a ti también. Pero déjame quitarte eso, será rápido. — apuntó hacia la flecha en su pierna.

Yuri asintió a medias y agachó el rostro, tembloroso y asustado.

Otabek presionó con una mano la pierna del chico hacia abajo y con la otra jaló de la flecha en su pierna sacándola de un solo tirón. Yuri volvió a soltar un grito y un par de lágrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Otabek le acercó a Potya que tenía la mirada ida y respiraba cada vez más despacio. Tenía un par de costillas rotas.

Mila, sin dudar, le dio cuatro puñaladas al muslo de Sala para que no los siguiera. "Agradece que no te maté" le dijo antes de pegarle unas burlescas palmaditas en la cara.

Entonces Otabek notó algo. Algo importantísimo.

— ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? — llevaba a Yuri en sus brazos y Potya sobre el estómago de este.

— Cerca del río, las dejé escondidas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡te dije que las cuidaras!

Comenzaron a bajar veloz el bosque, Babicheva a la cabeza.

— ¡No te quejes, llegué justo a tiempo para ayudarte! — le dijo la muchacha — el viejo mandó a los demás cazadores del pueblo a cazarnos, escuché sus gritos en las quebradas.

La noticia no lo ayudó para nada a serenarse.

— ¿Y dejaste a Ori y Bibi solas?

Babicheva lo tranquilizó al sacar a las niñas de dentro de un tronco ahuecado, donde las había escondido antes de ir a avisarle que una horda de cazadores los perseguían. Su hermano sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo, las niñas habían llorado un poco, pero estaban bien.

— ¡Yuri! — exclamaron las niñas cuando vieron al brujo convaleciente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡te cortaron el cabello!

— Estaré bien — murmuró apenas el chico.

Bajaron al río jadeantes.

— ¿Por aquí está bien? — preguntó Beka y el brujo asintió.

Lo bajó con cuidado, justo a las orillas del agua.

Yuri bajó con cuidado y con el apoyo de un solo pie, seguido, tomó a Potya y sumergió la mayoría de su pequeño cuerpo.

Mila se mantuvo alerta observando todo en el bosque. Estaba segura haber visto las sombras de las antorchas cuando fue a buscar a Otabek.

Yuri bañó a Potya en el agua del río mientras repasaba la punta de sus dedos por las costillas de la minina, donde había sentido que estaba la fractura.

Potya había sido muy valiente al defenderlo. En cuanto advirtió la llegada de ajenos al hogar, maulló desesperada y, cuando dos contra uno rodearon a su amo, ella no había dudado en lanzarse como fiera hacia Sala Crispino que había intentado asir a Yuri.

Yuri sintió que el coraje se apoderaba de él cuando Sala había azotado a Potya contra una de las murallas y, aunque hubiera quedado muy malherida, ella se había lanzado otra vez contra la chica para rasguñarle la cara y morderle las manos.

El brujo no dudó en gastar toda la magia que tenía a su alcance para atacar a Sala, pero sin su amiga y teniendo al otro cazador en la nuca, la desventaja había sido clara.

Por supuesto que le regaló considerables puñetazos, golpes y una muy fuerte resistencia al cazador, pero no estaba siendo suficiente.

Cuando Beka llegó, él estaba casi agotado.

Y ahora Potya yacía entre sus brazos.

Sabía que debían huir de allí, ya no podría quedarse nunca más en esa zona del bosque, pero debía esperar unos segundos más a que el agua surtiera efecto por lo menos para estabilizar a Potya.

Sus propias heridas se curaron apenas, la herida en su pierna no le importó mucho. Le pidió al agua del río que se ocupara de su amiga, de su amiga y nada más, él podría arreglárselas, pero quería que su felina viviera, que viviera mucho más.

Sintió la mano de Otabek estirarse y acariciar sus cabellos ahora muy cortos, hasta su cuello.

Yuri lo miró y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas.

— Se pondrá bien — le había susurrado Otabek.

— Y tú dijiste que Potya tiene mucha grasa que la protege, ¿no? — había intentado consolarlo Ori, también. Bibi asintió, dándole razón a su hermana.

Yuri jadeó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguía llorando. Agradecía tanto la compañía de esos tres hermanos.

Pero entonces Mila jadeó, llamando la atención de ellos. Las antorchas se hacían visibles desde ese punto del bosque.

Una flecha de ballesta se clavó a unos metros de ellos. Ya los habían visto.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora! — advirtió la Babicheva.

— ¿Es suficiente? — preguntó apresurado Otabek, Yuri asintió y de inmediato Altin lo ayudó a salir de allí.

En cuanto terminó, Otabek alcanzó a reaccionar, tomó su ballesta ya cargada y disparó a Jean Jacques Leroy que se avistaba corriendo hacia los terrenos del río. La flecha pasó de largo, pero hizo un par de segundos valiosos.

Mila supo que unos simples cuchillos ya no le salvarían el pellejo si veinte cazadores los apuntaban.

Fue cuando Yuri hizo algo increíble.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le había renovado el agua del río, el rubio miró cansado el agua. De algo debía servirle su condición de brujo.

Chasqueó el agua en tres distintas direcciones: de donde venía, a donde iba y su propio frontis.

Otabek tragó cuando vio el agua agitarse y levantarse. Una pared rabiosa y enérgica que agua que en cuanto recibió el impacto de una saeta la devoró hasta el fondo del río.

El agua los dividió y desde la otra orilla pudieron ver a los demás cazadores llegando con antorchas y disparando en vano puesto el río lo tragaba todo. Parecía un cristal vivo, ruidoso, iluminado únicamente por la luna que le daba un color azulino.

— Vámonos, ahora sí — dijo Yuri, poniéndose de pie apenas y siendo alcanzado por su pareja que lo ayudó a caminar.

Su protección se desharía cuando alcanzara el límite de lejanía con el río, pero sería tiempo suficiente para impedirles a los demás cazadores que los alcanzaran.

Por mientras, ellos se internaron rápidamente y cada vez más y más en el bosque.

Madre Yuriri los protegería. Y con ese pensamiento, Yuri y los otros huyeron de una vez por todas.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	28. 28

— No los hallaron, señor. No están por ninguna parte.

El viejo Sacerdote frunció el ceño y enfadado pidió el retiro del informante de su despacho.

Él estaba indignado, toda la Iglesia estaba indignada, ¡un traidor! ¡un traidor que caminó por sus pasillos! ¡que trabajó para ellos y que se había ganado el respeto! ¡era un traidor!

Otabek estaba vetado de por vida.

Sin embargo, ¿quién allí era el verdadero mentiroso?

Nadie en el pueblo supo jamás que la supuesta Yuriri que habían quemado meses atrás era otra bruja ordinaria, nadie en el pueblo supo jamás de la mentira de los Crispino que una mañana llegaron más maltratados que nunca, con el odio vivo en la mirada, pero la derrota en el alma. Nadie en el pueblo supo jamás por qué una mañana todos los cazadores del lugar llegaron en bandada con cara de pocos amigos y susurrando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Pero de lo que sí supieron, fue del traidor Otabek Altin. El canalla mentiroso que abandonó a su gente tras caer enamorado por el embrujo de una bruja desconocida. La manzana podrida del cesto que arrastró junto a él la vida de sus dos hermanas pequeñas que nunca más podrían volver a ser vistas creciendo dulce y sanamente. Desleal, miserable y asesino. Otabek ya no era más el cazador mejor conocido y aplaudido por el pueblo; muy atrás aquellos días.

El Sacerdote se encargó de esparcir los rumores de Altin hacia todos los lugares urbanizados. Se propagó la noticia de que Otabek Altin era un traidor a la raza humana que pagó sus fechorías siendo tragado y consumido por el mal de una sucia bruja.

Si estaba muerto, era su karma. Si estaba vivo, ya ningún poblado lo dejaría ingresar porque su cara estaba fichada. Jamás podría volver a vivir entre los suyos, él ya había pasado al exilio. 

* * *

Yuri terminó perdiendo su casa. Los Crispino, en venganza, destruyeron y quemaron su residencia. Yuri no lo supo, pero tampoco era como si quisiera arriesgarse a volver al que una vez fue su hogar, era demasiado peligroso.

Fue la mañana tras el terrible incidente, que se sentaron a descansar sobre el tronco de un árbol caído.

Estaban cansadísimos, fatigados, sucios y algunos con manchas de sangre.

Se situó un silencio mientras el sol comenzaba a iluminar desde el este.

El estado anímico de Otabek había comenzado a bajar progresivamente a medida que se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba, o mejor dicho, en la que había metido a todos.

— Es mi culpa — susurró.

Yuri a su lado lo miró, negando con la cabeza, igual o más fatigado que él.

— No lo es, Otabek.

Bibi y Ori cabeceaban sentadas bajo un árbol. Mila también descansaba cerca de ellos. Potya dormía enroscada en sí misma arrullada en el abrigo de Yuri, sobre las hojas, todavía debía recuperarse más antes de despertar.

Otabek se frotó el rostro con angustia. Las palabras de Yuri no le valieron.

Se sentía mal, se sentía muy mal. Sentía que había hecho algo malo, que había provocado todo eso porque se había enamorado de Yuri. Creía que ahora estaba haciendo pagar a sus hermanas y a su pareja sus errores.

Bibi y Ori nunca más podrían tener una vida normal como cualquier niño porque él las había privado de vivir en una sociedad, las había aislado de la gente a pesar de que solo a él lo perseguían. Y se mantenía en guerra consigo mismo pensando que tampoco hubiese sido capaz de dejarlas con alguien más en el pueblo porque las amaba y las quería consigo.

¿Qué tendría que hacer a continuación? ¿cómo vivirían? ¿de qué? ¿cómo podría cuidar de sus hermanas y de Yuri? joder, los amaba, pero había que ser realistas ¡ya no tenían a dónde ir!

Estaba tan angustiado que no sintió la mirada igual de frustrada de Yuri sobre sí, hasta que habló.

— Ojalá... — la voz trémula y angustiada — ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.

Eso fue como una roca, pesada y filosa, directo a su corazón.

Otabek lo miró con los labios separados, Yuri lo miraba con los suyos apretados y los ojos temblorosos.

¿Qué mierda acababa de decir?

Altin sintió el fuego en sus entrañas por esas palabras. En su condición vulnerable, se sintió pasado a llevar, herido, enfadado.

¿Por qué demonios Yuri decía eso?

Sí, pensó que había cometido un error al haberse enamorado de Yuri, pero es que ¡mierda! ni siquiera pensaba en arrepentirse sobre ello. Sí, había sido estúpido y enamoradizo, pero no renegaba sus sentimientos ¡él no se arrepentía de conocer a Yuri! ¡no se arrepentía de cometer el error de enamorarse de Yuri!

Se puso de pie y Mila los miró con los ojos bien abiertos, un tanto tensa.

— Dejé todo por ti, mi casa, el pueblo, mi lugar...

Yuri frunció el ceño, ¿acaso se lo estaba echando en cara? se puso de pie haciéndole frente a los centímetros de Otabek a pesar de su pierna herida.

— Pues te recuerdo que yo también dejé todo, Otabek, yo también perdí mi casa y también casi pierdo a Potya.

— ¡Pues yo arriesgué a mis hermanas y a Mila!

— ¡¿A quién le importa Mila?!

— ¡Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado el dinero por ti...!

— ¡Nadie te obligó a aceptarlo, idiota!

— ¡Sí lo hicieron, imbécil!

— ¡Ya, basta, basta, basta! — gritó Mila, acercándose a las hermanas de Otabek.

Solo entonces ambos se percataron que Bibi había comenzado a llorar y Ori los miraba asustada.

Mila los miró feo mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras a la menor de los Altin.

— Bibianca, nena, tranquila, dime qué pasa.

La niña se enjugaba las lágrimas con sollozos audibles, sollozos que hicieron sentir de lo peor a Yuri y a Otabek, sobre todo al último puesto muy pocas veces había visto a Bibi llorar así.

— No me gusta- no me gustan las peleas — balbuceó — Be-Beka quiere a Yuri y a Yuri le gusta mi hermanito, no... no entiendo por qué se gritan cosas feas...

A Yuri se le rompió el corazón con esas palabras y supo que a Otabek también puesto su semblante preocupado reflejaba toda su pena hacia el llanto de la menor de sus hermanas.

Mila volvió a fulminarlos con sus ojos azules.

— ¡Ay! ¡cuando sepan comportarse como seres civilizados, nos avisan! — dijo tomando a Bibi y a Ori de las manos — ¡no son patos graznándose a la cara! qué se creen...

Mila se llevó a las hermanas de Otabek a un lugar más tranquilo, para calmarlas mientras los animales esos solucionaban sus diferencias.

Yuri se sentó de golpe, no pudiendo soportar su peso en su pierna herida. Se tomó la frente con ambas manos, mirando hacia el césped.

Otabek tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo miró e intentó regular su corazón, pero fue en vano. Imitó a su pareja lentamente.

Se sentía tan débil, muy vulnerado, también deprimido y reprimido. Lo sentía, estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Inhaló y suspiró.

— Lo siento — sintió a Yuri tragar, ¿acaso estaría apunto de llorar? — aceptar las cien monedas por cazar a Yuriri fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, no me arrepiento.

Sí, Yuri empezaba a llorar.

— Yuri, yo...

— Lo siento — musitó el brujo — es solo que... estoy muy frustrado, sigo asustado, n-no sé.

Otabek apretó la mandíbula y tragó pesado. Miró a Potya dormir a los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre los árboles.

Yuri lloraba en reserva.

El silencio se hizo pesado e incómodo y el corazón Otabek lo sentía en la garganta.

Tenía las palabras en la garganta y le nacían desde lo profundo del pecho.

Costó, pero finalmente salió. Un poco trémulo, pero lo expresó.

— Yura, te amo.

El chico elevó sus ojos llorosos a su pareja.

— ¿Qué?

Otabek no miró a Yuri por los nervios, pero suspiró y repitió:

— Te amo.

Sintió la cara caliente, pero ya era muy tarde. La rienda que mantenía sus emociones a raya estaba suelta.

Quizá era tiempo de dejar ir por completo aquella coraza que siempre cargaba consigo.

— No quise decir todo lo anterior, me asusté porque dijiste que desearías que jamás nos hubiésemos conocido, por eso dije lo que dije — se atrevió a mirarlo. Incluso Yuri llorando era lindo y eso lo hizo sufrir — estoy frustrado por todo esto, también y-yo... me siento culpable por arrastrar a mis hermanas conmigo a esto, no sé cómo las criaré lejos de las personas, si lo haré bien, si es lo correcto para ellas. Me siento culpable, pero no siento arrepentimiento en haberte conocido o haberte salvado porque en verdad te amo y yo no he sentido esto por nadie más, entonces... lo siento.

Yuri se tapó la cara y Otabek temió haber dicho algo que no debía.

— Y-Yura, yo entenderé si quieres que de ahora en adelante nos separemos y continuemos por caminos separados.

Oh.

Le dolió el corazón decir eso. Le dolió de veras.

Yuri sollozó con más ahínco.

— No quiero — dijo entre balbuceos — era mentira, no me arrepiento de conocerte, tampoco. Eso-eso solo lo dije porque hubiese sido lo mejor para ti y tu familia — se sacó las manos de la cara y se refregó los ojos con sus puños — yo debí haberme quedado solo, como toda mi estirpe, p-pero fui egoísta y quise estar contigo. Por eso lo dije, no fue porque yo lo quisiera así, solo que así debí haber dejado pasar las cosas. Yo-yo quiero estar contigo y tu familia, pero mira lo que les hice...

Beka suspiró y acarició los cortos y disparejos cabellos de Yuri, dejando su mano en su cuello.

— No es tu culpa... o bueno, sí, pero también fue mía. Los dos tenemos la culpa. — le tomó con afecto la mano y le hizo cariño con el pulgar. — y ahora estamos juntos en esto, ¿o no? — Yuri asintió — Yura, no volverás a estar solo porque pienso estar contigo hasta que muramos y por lo visto, anoche ya no lo hicimos.

Yuri soltó una suave risa. Otabek y su ruda manera de ser romántico.

— Hacemos un buen equipo — murmuró Yuri.

Otabek asintió, dándole la razón y recibiendo las manitos cálidas de Yuri en su rostro y sus labios sobre los suyos.

— Déjame ayudarte a cuidar a tu familia, así no tendrás que hacerlo solo. Siento que quiero a tus hermanas.

Otabek sonrió. Esas palabras eran como dulce bálsamo para su corazón.

— Criar a dos niñas no es como criar a dos mini Potyas, Yura.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sorbiendo los mocos.

— No me subestimes. Si digo que puedo hacerlo es porque puedo hacerlo.

— Está bien, está bien.

Beka acarició el rostro del brujo y este le sonrió. Juntaron sus labios en un corto y sencillo beso, pero que significaba demasiado para ambos.

Solo había sido un momento de debilidad. Pronto también tendrían que disculparse con Bibi, Ori y Mila por armar escándalo.

Escucharon un suave maullido y vieron que Potya ya recuperaba la consciencia. Yuri sintió su corazón saltar y se acercó cojeando a ella con una sonrisa.

— No te esfuerces — le susurró a la minina que soltaba bajitos sonidos inentendibles para Otabek, pero que Yuri comprendía a la perfección — sí, tus costillas deben recupera... no, Potya, no puedes caminar, no te quejes, sé que te encanta ser cargada. No, no te pases, sí tendrás que hacer ejercicio después de esto, ¡estás muy gorda! ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

Potya se volvió a recostar y chilló disgustada.

Otabek los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Empezarían de cero, como en un inicio debieron haber hecho. Sin terceros, sin mentiras, solo ellos: una nueva familia y mucho esfuerzo para volver a ponerse de pie.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	29. 29

Yuri despertó primero y se estiró para desperezarse. Se recompuso con lentitud sobre el cálido colchón de lana de oveja y descorrió ligeramente la cortina para mirar hacia afuera, donde el sol todavía no salía por completo. El sonido del agua corriendo le llenaba el corazón de paz.

Ver otro paisaje, aunque fuera del mismo bosque, seguía siendo algo extraño y novedoso. No obstante, no se quejaba, estaban más cerca del río de lo que estuvo su antigua casa. Se hallaban mucho, mucho más abajo del claro donde alguna vez Otabek y él se enamoraron.

Volteó y miró la espalda ancha de su pareja que seguía durmiendo como un oso. Sonrió frotándose los ojos, su vista matutina era preciosa. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en el hombro de piel tostada.

Quién diría que compartir la cama para dormir podía ser tan gratificante, el solo hecho de poder despertar y tener al hombre que amaba a su lado era de ensueño.

Se quedó trazando algunos dibujos sin sentido con sus dedos en la espalda de Otabek, pero este no reaccionaba, dormía como una roca y terminó por dejarlo descansar. Ayer habían cortado troncos toda la tarde para la chimenea y seguramente debía estar cansado por tanta fuerza bruta.

Yuri se quedó leyendo el libro que tenía bajo la almohada para hacer la hora antes de vestirse. Mila por fin había dado con una historia digna de entre todos los mundanos libros escritos por humanos normales; la trama era ficticia y había desbordes de romanticismo y matanza perfecto para su gusto.

Al cabo de un rato sintió que Otabek movía las piernas y con sus pies buscaban los suyos, una vez los halló, volvió a suspirar y siguió durmiendo. Yuri sintió su corazón bañado en ternura.

Aquel día también tendrían que esforzarse al máximo.

* * *

_Por necesidades vitales, Yuri no podía vivir lejos del río, el bosque era su lugar y el agua su energía. Y, por razones obvias, Otabek era considerado un criminal con orden de ir a la horca en caso de que ya no estuviera muerto._

_Tener una vida dentro de un poblado no era opción de ninguna forma._

_Tuvieron que quedarse en el bosque._

_En un principio nada fue fácil. Los Altin estaban acostumbrados a vivir en el pueblo, con más gente, en una casa establecida y con comida a fácil acceso. Pero, para su suerte, allí estuvo Yuri para instruirlos y Mila que fue de gran ayuda a la hora de obtener utensilios y herramientas necesarias para comenzar una nueva vida._

_Tras explicarle con peras y manzanas la constitución de Yuri y su naturaleza, la chica conectó hilos de inmediato y procesó la información de manera tan sencilla que Otabek hasta la envidió, puesto para él tuvieron que pasar semanas para conseguir tragar toda la verdad sobre su pareja sin tener colapsos nerviosos._

_Yuri en un principio había desconfiado de Mila, pero después de que esta le emparejara los cabellos rubios y le hiciera un bonito corte de melena, el brujo tuvo una mejor impresión y agradeció que hubiera sido ella quien ayudara a Otabek y sus hermanas a huir del pueblo._

_Sin embargo, y tras convivir algunas semanas, Mila Babicheva había decidido volver a insertarse en la sociedad. Su plan desde hacía muchos meses era huir para poder instalarse en el pequeño poblado del norte, a las faldas de la cordillera, en donde no a mucha gente le gustaba residir por el frío, y vivir allí como costurera en una tranquila cabaña hasta el fin de sus días._

_Yuri la ayudó a teñirse el cabello para pasar desapercibida, puesto era probable que como todavía se buscaba a Otabek y a sus hermanas, también la estuvieran buscando a ella. De ese modo, de pelirroja pasó a ser azabache y su nombre cambió a Nila Ivanova._

_Pero por supuesto que no se olvidaría de ellos, prometió volver muy pronto para echarles una mano._

_— No sé si te guste la idea... — había mencionado la chica antes de marcharse — pero cuando logre obtener un hogar allá, quizá pueda llevar a tus hermanas para que no pierdan la capacidad de relacionarse con un entorno social. Diría que son mis sobrinas o algo por el estilo, vendría a buscarlas y a dejarlas..._

_Otabek la miró con los labios separados y ella se puso nerviosa porque pensó haber dicho algo indebido._

_— O-o está bien si no quieres, después de todo son tu familia y que yo siendo una desconocida me las lleve sería..._

_No vio venir para nada el abrazo que le había dado el muchacho, emocionado porque Mila tuviera presente a sus hermanas._

_— Eres una buena amiga, Mila — agradeció el chico, y eso terminó por hacerla sonreír._

_..._

_A la hora de residir allí, Yuri fue la magia y Otabek la fuerza bruta, pero sin duda ambos fueron cabeza._

_Cada día durante dos semana el brujo sacó planchas de madera, tablones, de los mismos árboles a su alcance para poder armar una cabaña. Como su magia era limitada, tuvo que darse varios baños en la fría agua del río para seguir trabajando, pero valía la pena si al regresar Otabek ya llevaba algo hecho mientras Ori y Bibi les echaban porras._

_Potya, quizá, era la más inútil allí. Tras su recuperación, la gata se la pasó de rezagada y se hacía la convaleciente -todavía- para no hacer nada y recibir los mimos de Ori y Bibi._

_— Potya, por favor, haz algo — pidió desesperado Yuri un día, jalándose los cabellos — estás muy gorda, chica ¡te dará un ataque al corazón! ¡muévete, corre, pero haz algo!_

_Pero la minina lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules y rodaba en el césped seco con ternura, haciéndole gracia a su amo con sus blandas patitas, haciendo que poco a poco Yuri cediera ante sus encantos y su esponjoso pelaje._

_"Cállate, idiota, y acaricia mi suave pancita"._

_Mila llegó tiempo después con muchos materiales y comida con la que se llenaron la barriga tras haber estado sobreviviendo a base de bayas silvestres y agua. Los carnívoros de los Altin habían comido algunos conejos que Otabek había cazado y posteriormente asado, pero Yuri no podía darse esos gustos porque la carne no era su política._

_Residieron en una pequeña cabaña hecha a base de mucho esfuerzo durante tres meses, hasta que se hizo demasiado pequeña para las cosas que les llevaba Mila y demasiado pequeña hasta para ellos mismos. Así, comenzaron a ampliarla cada vez más y más hasta que, dos años después, tuvieron un hogar el doble de grande que el que alguna vez tuvo Yuri._

_La convivencia, increíblemente, se les dio bien. Habían veces en que Yuri y Otabek discutían, pero era lo menos y al tener que fingir frente a las niñas que no estaban peleados, al final terminaban olvidando sus discusiones y no se daban ni cuenta cuando ya estaban abrazados frente a la chimenea, besándose entre risas o cualquier situación melosa por el estilo._

_Yuri aprendió a amar a Ori y a Bibi con todos los defectos y virtudes. Con sus mañas por la mañana y su buen ánimo al medio día, sus energías desbordando por la tarde; siempre queriendo jugar y revolotear aquí y allá. Ellas hacían esa casa más bulliciosa, más llena de vida, y eso emocionaba a Yuri, ¡desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un hogar con tanta gente!_

_No había resultado fácil criar a dos niñas, Yuri le halló la razón a Otabek cuando el tiempo pasó. Pero valía la pena si en su corazón se sentía aceptado y querido en esa familia que habían formado en medio del bosque, en una cabaña, con mucho amor y dedicación._

* * *

— ¿Yura? — el cuerpo humano gruñó a su lado y lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Dejó el libro de lado y se metió entre las mantas nuevamente mientras Otabek volteaba hacia él. Cerró los ojos y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

— Sé que estás despierto — murmuró el ex cazador con la voz ronca, estirándose y soltando un bostezo.

Otabek observó la montaña bajo las mantas a su lado y sonrió. Tonto... como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo. No era la primera vez que Yuri hacía lo mismo; era algo tenebroso, pero tierno a la vez.

Típico de las amorosas conductas psicopáticas de Yuri, solía pensar Otabek con diversión.

Altin se metió bajo las tapas de la cama y se inclinó para besarlo a ciegas. Primero dio con su antebrazo, luego su mentón y luego su mejilla. Yuri soltó una risita cuando sintió los brazos de su novio tomarlo y acercarse a su cuerpo por la cintura, mientras besaba su nariz y todo su rostro.

La piel cálida y tersa, Otabek adoraba cuando Yuri dormía con sus camisas y podía sentir sus suaves piernas resbalar junto a las suyas, o cuando insistía en que se recostara sobre su pecho y podía escuchar el ansioso latido del rubio bajo suyo antes de dormirse.

En el pasado siempre tuvieron momentos fugaces en la cama, pero desde la primera vez en que descansaron el uno al lado del otro la noche completa, Otabek supo que su lugar era estar allí, supo que él debía quedarse en el hogar que le otorgaba los brazos de Yuri.

— Bien, si Yuri sigue sin despertar supongo que será hora de despertar a Bibi y Ori, quizá ellas sí quieran darme un beso de buenos días.

— No, no, no — Yuri se estiró bajo las sábanas y tomó la cintura de Otabek que ya se había sentado en la orilla de la cama — estoy despierto, quédate conmigo cinco minutos más.

El rubio gateó hasta él, haciendo un desastre en la cama, y se recostó en su regazo mirándolo con sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro dispuesto a recibir cariño como el de un gatito.

— Te pareces a Potya — le dijo Otabek con una sonrisa, acariciando sus mejillas.

Yuri aprovechaba de besar su palma cada vez que la pasaba frente a sus labios.

Fuera, ya podían escuchar el pío-pío de los pollitos que criaban. El sol comenzaba a alumbrarlos.

— Beka, soy feliz — ronroneó el rubio cuando le despejó la carita de los mechones rubios — tenerlos a ustedes me hace muy feliz, te amo.

Eso llenó de miel el corazón de Otabek. Los ojos verdes lo miraron desbordando amor.

Otabek repasó sus dedos por la mandíbula de Yuri y se agachó para besar esa rosada sonrisa que le regalaba su compañero matutino.

— Yo también soy feliz, Yura — susurró.

El rubio suspiró y se estiró nuevamente para atrapar sus labios, deleitándose en morderlos y lamerlos, juntarlos y masajearlos con los suyos.

Esas eran las pequeñas cosas dulces de la vida cotidiana.

A duras penas pudieron volver a salir de la cama tras una intensa sesión de besos en la que lucharon entre risas y cosquillas para poder separarse y así poder cocinar el desayuno.

Al final, ninguno se puso de pie y Bibi y Ori terminaron entrando a su cuarto para acostarse con ellos, la menor de las hermanas arrastrando un conejo de peluche que le había regalado Mila en su última visita.

Potya entró a la habitación y, a falta de espacio, se acomodó sobre el pecho de Otabek.

— Te estoy observando, Potya — le había dicho Yuri, apuntando sus ojos y luego apuntando hacia la minina con seriedad — no te sobrepases con mi hombre.

Ori y Bibi soltaron una risas, mientras Potya no le hacía el menor caso y se dejaba llevar por las caricias que el humano de su humano le hacía tras las orejas.

Otabek observó a Yuri que discutía con Ori sobre cuál era la mejor ilustración en el libro que el rubio estaba leyendo (y que Ori ya había leído con anterioridad). Sonrió de lado cuando su hermana le lanzó una almohada a su pareja por insultar a su personaje favorito en la novela y Yuri se lo devolvía argumentando con movimientos exagerados por qué era un tarado que sobraba en la trama del libro.

Bibi se recostó sobre su hombro y le ayudó a acariciar a Potya que era una máquina de ronroneos en ese momento. Ambos Altin se miraron y se sonrieron.

El chico suspiró con su pecho rebosante de paz. Estaba bien si se quedaban un par de minutos más en la cama, ya luego él y Yuri podrían cocinar para la comida.

Por el momento quería permanecer así, en esa habitación, con las personas que más amaba en la vida, sin tener que preocuparse por molestos vecinos o tedioso trabajos porque su sola presencia le aliviaba el corazón y lo recargaba de energías.

Por primera vez desde que era un niño, se sentía pleno en cada aspecto de su vida. Y todo gracias al extravagante rubio que un día había decidido aparecer con su radiante sonrisa y sus felinos ojos ante él.

Habían perdido cosas, pero perder no siempre significaba algo malo. A cambio de todo lo que Otabek había perdido en ese mundano pueblo, ese día podía jactarse de haber ganado la familia, el hogar y la vida de sus sueños.

* * *

_~ Fin ~_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	30. e p í l o g o

_~ Sobre el pasar de seis años y un tinte pasional más..._

* * *

El pasar de los años le había sentado bien a Mila. El trabajo como costurera le estaba surtiendo muchos frutos puestos el nuevo pueblo en el que vivía había mucho campo con demandas de abrigos, mantas y demás para los fríos días a las faldas de la cordillera.

Otabek, Yuri y Mila habían forjado una sólida amistad. Era ella quien los mantenía informados de todo lo que sucedía en el pueblo y las pocas noticias que llegaban desde los otros poblados con los leñadores y los viajeros. Decía que el lugar donde vivía era tan tranquilo y cálido, que los pobladores decían no haber visto una bruja en años, por lo que era seguro que una chica saliera a buscar hierbas y setas a las afueras. De ese modo, Mila pasaba desapercibida cuando los visitaba una y hasta dos veces al mes.

— Bibi, ponte bien la bufanda, fuera está helando — Otabek le arregló la prenda a su hermana menor mientras Mila terminaba su té en la sala.

— ¡Ori ordenarás tus medias antes de irte! — gritó Yuri desde la habitación de las niñas — ¿Bibi dónde diablos tiraste tu otra bota?

Habían pasado seis años años desde que se habían establecido en ese lugar y la vida no podía ser más pacífica únicamente porque Ori y Bibi seguían siendo unas desordenadas.

Ori, de catorce años, terminó de atarse el cabello y fue corriendo a la habitación para que a Yuri no le diera un ataque de locura y terminara regañándola.

— Síp— dijo la chica acatando la orden.

Otabek sonrió viendo desde la entrada de la casa hacia en cuarto de sus hermanas, donde Yuri aguardaba con los brazos cruzados a que Ori terminara de guardar todas sus prendas en su cajonera. Lo que él no había logrado en años, Yuri lo lograba con tan solo un grito.

Tener un compañero que amara, regañara, cuidara y educara a sus hermanas al igual que él era genial. Y lo era mucho más si sus hermanas sabían y comprendían que todo lo que Yuri y él les decían era por instruirlas de la mejor manera porque las querían.

Bibi también entró corriendo al cuarto, con solo una bota puesta. La niña de diez años, que hoy en día hablaba un poco más, se metió bajo la cama, hasta el fondo de ella, de donde logró rescatar su otra bota. Se la puso con rapidez y volvió a correr hacia su hermano.

Como se había vuelto usual, ese nuevo mes se irían un par de días con Mila de visita al pueblo. Los pobladores no decían nada sobre las niñas puesto como Mila había llegado emigrando de otro pueblo, creían que eran parientes lejanas de la chica que debían ser buscadas y luego dejadas. Nunca habían tenido problemas con ese tema.

Yuri les preparó aperitivos a las tres chicas para que no viajaran con el estómago vacío.

— Recuerden siempre estar al lado de Mila, ¿me escuchan?

— Sí — contestó Ori a su hermano, Bibi simplemente asintió.

— No deben hablar con nadie sobre...

— Sobre Yuri, ni decir dónde vivimos, ni decir que somos tus hermanas, somos sobrinas de Mila, nos llamamos Ana y Dani y somos buenitas — completó Orieta. Tantos años y su hermano mayor seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

Otabek frunció el ceño y con una mirada suspicaz terminó por soltar un gruñidito satisfecho.

— Chica lista.

— Mila, ¿puedes traerme macetas cuando vuelvan? quiero plantar algunas semillas que tengo guardadas. — preguntó Yuri, besando a Bibi y Ori antes de que estas partieran.

— ¿De qué tamaño? — preguntó la Babicheva subiéndose la capucha, fuera comenzaba a nevar.

— Medianas están bien.

— Seguro — la sonrió y levantó sus pulgares — ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!

Otabek abrazó a sus hermanas y estas le llenaron la cara de besos antes de correr hacia Mila y dejarlos solos.

La pareja se quedó mirando desde el umbral de su hogar por donde las chicas se hicieron pequeñitas hasta desaparecer en la nieve. Tras ello, Otabek sintió que Yuri tomaba su mano y lo miraba. En sus labios una sonrisa gatuna, esa sonrisa gatuna. Sus ojos verdes hechos dos líneas.

* * *

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿te sorprendí? ¿te gusta? ¡está más calentita! — decía Yuri emocionado salpicando agua en la tina.

Otabek asintió con una sonrisa y suspirando, disfrutando el agua caliente de la bañera.

Yuri había estado practicando mucho esos últimos años el utilizar magia independiente. Por su propia cuenta (y rayando nuevos libros con su puño y letra) había empezado a estudiar diversos tipos de pociones en un pequeño estudio al final de la casa (por si algo explotaba). Había incursionado en poder hacer levitar cosas por más de veinte minutos sin cansarse, en apurar ligeramente el crecimiento de ciertos vegetales y flores, mover cosas sin mirarlas y solo pensando en ellas, etcétera. Incluso una vez, exhausto de corretear a las gallinas para que entraran en su caseta, las manejó mentalmente para que entraran solitas a su gallinero; aunque se había desmayado tras ello puesto era magia demasiado forzada y avanzada para él. Otabek le prohibió volver a hacer eso porque estuvo con fiebre y dolor de cabeza los días posteriores a ello.

Esa vez, Yuri había progresado calentando el agua vertida en la tina. En un principio solo lograba hacerla llegar a un estado más o menos tibio, pero ahora Otabek le daba créditos porque el agua donde se bañaban estaba perfectamente caliente y estupenda para relajarse.

— Yuri eres tan inteligente — lo había felicitado Altin, cerrando los ojos.

El rubio sonrió y se estrujó el cabello que, tras los años, volvía a llegarle a la cintura. Se acercó a su pareja y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, abrazando su torso y dejando su cabeza reposar en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

Yuri también cerró sus ojos, pero Otabek lo sintió toquetear su torso y espalda, apretando suavemente y resbalando por la cálida agua.

— ¿Qué haces, Yura? — preguntó en su oído.

— Te hago cariño — respondió comenzando a dejar besitos en su cuello — ¿cómo puedes tener casi treinta años y seguir tan duro? — preguntó apretando su vientre ligeramente marcado.

— Lo llamo cortar leños y criar a cuatro gatas sin magia — refiriéndose a sus hermanas, Yuri y Potya.

— ¡Oye! — se rio el rubio chapoteando en el agua.

Otabek también sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Vaya que se sentía bien estar allí los dos. Los años pasaban y pasaban y él no podía sentirse más a gusto y acostumbrado de esa vida simple y hogareña.

— Tú también te mantienes bien, Yura — dijo palmándole suavemente la espalda — estás tan precioso como el día en que te conocí.

Yuri se mordió el labio y lo miró enternecido.

Con los años, Beka había demostrado lo feliz que era junto a él siendo más expresivo con lo que sentía y pensaba. Sonreía más a menudo y las miradas desconfiadas desaparecieron poco a poco.

Otabek era el hombre de los sueños de Yuri.

— Y tú estás como el vino, Beka, mientras más viejo más bueno — lo elogió a su especial manera, su divertida forma de expresarse no había cambiado.

— Gracias, amor, gracias.

Otabek sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Se acercó a los labios de Yuri y este lo recibió con gusto, saboreando la boca ajena con lentitud a la par que pegaba sus torsos desnudos y mojados.

Salieron a tropezones del agua, riendo y besándose, corriendo rápidamente al cuarto. Potya maulló escandalizada cuando los vio salir del baño desnudos, ellos dando un portazo cuando ingresaron a la habitación vecina.

— ¡Perdón! — exclamaron Yuri y Otabek al unísono.

_¡Ya no son adolescentes!_ gritó de vuelta la minina, enfadada. Yuri solo se rio mientras caía a la cama con Otabek sobre sí.

Altin no supo si Yuri había hecho magia para calentar nuevamente la habitación o era su idea, porque el ambiente se tornó ardiente en muy pocos minutos. Los besos desesperados y él intentando tocar todo el cuerpo ajeno.

Las manos de Altin apretaron los carnosos muslos blancos de Yuri aún húmedos por su baño a medias. Yuri había subido un par de kilos con los años, y si bien su vientre plano y sus brazos delgados se mantenían igual a como Otabek recordaba haber abrazado por primera vez, sus glúteos estaban más buenos que nunca y disfrutaba apretar aquella piel redonda y amasable.

— Joder, Yura, tienes un trasero de infarto — dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

Yuri soltó un gemido cuando apretó una de sus nalgas y la punta de sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente a su entrada.

El rubio bajó su mano y atrapó el miembro de su amante, este soltando un corto jadeo por tan imprevisto ataque. Lo empujó con fuerza, la espalda de Altin chocando contra las almohadas y Yuri arrodillándose justo frente a su entrepierna. Su mano subiendo y bajando, dio una lamida a la punta del pene de Beka y este apretó las sábanas bajo sus palmas. Su corazón acelerado cuando los ojos verdes de Yuri lo miraron intensamente, el cabello húmedo pegándose a su rostro y la manera en que se agachaba con su trasero en alto haciéndole romper la compostura.

Yuri envolvió la base de su pene con su astuta lengua y sus largas pestañas cayeron, como si estuviera saboreando una deliciosa paleta. Otabek movió la cadera inconscientemente, buscando más contacto con la caliente respiración ajena y temblando cuando Yuri llegó a la punta y succionó, dejando un pequeño beso antes de comenzar a engullir todo su miembro.

Otabek palmó con dificultad la mesita al lado de la cama, buscando desesperado un pequeño frasco hasta que lo halló y derramó un poco del líquido en sus dedos. Tapó el recipiente y lo tiró por allí. Disfrutando a Yuri lamerlo con dedicación, se estiró lo suficiente para tomar el trasero de del chico y con sus dedos palmar su entrada.

Cuando ingresó el primer dígito, Yuri sacó su miembro de su boca y soltó un lánguido gemido.

— Oh, Beka.

El nombrado despejó el cabello mojado de la cara de su novio con su mano libre y repasó con fuerza sus dedos por los labios de Yuri antes de tirar de las hebras doradas y ayudarlo a hundir en su bonita boca su dolorosa erección.

Yuri retomó su tarea, entre gemidos ahogados, el libidinoso son de la saliva acumulándose y sus manos trémulas jugando con sus testículos. El lascivo sonido de las pequeñas de arcadas del rubio cuando lo tomó por completo, Otabek sintiendo su cabeza mareada cuando se supo llegar hasta la garganta de Yuri.

Ese era el cielo. La boca de Yuri era mágica.

Los dedos de Altin siguieron jugando con el agujero ajeno, hundiendo sus dedos humectados, curvándolos en ese interior aterciopelado y caliente. Yuri sentía la cara muy caliente y tuvo que retirar su boca varias veces para coger aire.

— Está bien, Yura — suspiró Otabek al ver que Yuri, a pesar de sus jadeos y falta de aire, intentaba lamerlo de nuevo — creo que estás listo.

El rubio se relamió, jadeando y repartiendo besos en su pene. Tenía las mejillas encendidas como dos tomates y la mirada cristalizada. A pesar de que sus pieles seguían húmedas, ambos se sentían arder.

— Siempre estoy listo — dijo el rubio, soltando un gemido agudo al sentir los dedos en su trasero enterrarse más.

— Ese es mi chico — Otabek sacó los dedos de su interior y Yuri se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo.

Eran esos pequeños comentarios los que alegraban el corazón a Yuri. Se sentía orgulloso cada vez que Otabek lo reconocía, cada vez que era sincero. No era más feliz con ese hombre a su lado solo porque podría morir de una taquicardia amorosa.

Yuri lo besó con una pasión desbordante y Otabek respondió del mismo modo. Ambos pares de manos recorriéndose desesperadamente. Sus dientes chocando a ratos mientras sus lenguas se discutían el liderazgo. Tenían los labios hinchados, sobre todo Yuri, pero no les impedía el querer beberse toda la boca ajena y hasta el último de sus suspiros.

La entrepierna de Otabek no podía doler más y cada roce con el cuerpo ajeno lo hacía gruñir.

Yuri se subió a su regazo chocando ambas erecciones y soltando un dulce gemido en su boca. Otabek se separó y apretó los glúteos de su novio, mirando hacia abajo, señal suficiente para que Yuri se acomodara de la mejor manera para alinear el miembro de Altin con su entrada ya lubricada.

— ¿Quieres que te monte? — preguntó el rubio con una sensual voz que puso los pelos de punta de Otabek.

— Sería un honor.

Altin se apoyó en una de sus manos hacia atrás y con la otra afirmó la cintura de su novio. Yuri comenzó a bajar lentamente, atrapando la punta de su miembro y luego metiendo toda su extensión en su interior húmedo y apretado. A pesar de afirmarse a sus fuertes hombros, Yuri se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para hacer el contacto más profundo.

Otabek sintió cálidamente cuando Yuri lo tomó por completo y de sus labios salió un suspiro entrecortado. El chico subió con el miembro resbalando entre sus nalgas y luego volvió a bajar, soltando un sucio gemido que calentó la sangre a Otabek.

— Beka, ah, este año también creciste... — dijo concentrado en el placer, su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abiertos.

Otabek, a pesar de estar disfrutando de los gentiles movimientos de las caderas ajenas, no pudo evitar soltar una risa por el comentario. Estúpido Yuri.

Ya era lo bastante molesto que Yuri tendiera a hacer bromas respecto a su altura puesto con los años él ya lo había alcanzado, y ahora hacía mención del tamaño considerable de su amiguito allí abajo.

Le dio una nalgada a la suave y tentativa carne de su trasero y Yuri soltó un pequeño grito, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Altin le sonrió, con la respiración agitada y empujando sus propias caderas hacia arriba para ayudarlo con las deliciosas penetraciones.

— Sé que te gusta así.

Murmuró el kazajo jalando el cabello de su amante hacia atrás para jadear directamente en sus sensibles pezones a la par que los mordía y los lamía.

Yuri se deshacía en gemidos con los que seguramente Potya allá afuera quería arrancarse las orejas. Aunque tal vez ella ya se había anticipado y había salido de casa para no escucharlos gritarse con pasión.

Yuri saltaba animosamente sobre el miembro ajeno, gozando cada sentón con el que el miembro de su pareja golpeaba más y más profundo dentro de sí. Vaya que Otabek se ponía bueno con los años, jamás podría cansarse de ese tonto hombre tosco y rudo que ahora lo atendía con dulzura y dedicación.

Las uñas de los blancos dedos se clavaron en los hombros morenos y Otabek le afirmó la cintura con ambas manos, las penetraciones haciéndose cada vez más profundas. Cada vez que subía, el rubio se aseguraba de apretar a su pareja, degustando cada gruñido y gemido ahogado que soltaba la ronca voz que lo enloquecía.

— Joder, Yura... ah, ¿por qué eres tan delicioso?

Sus pieles chocando cada vez con más desenfreno, el cuerpo húmedo y sudado de ambos y los sonidos obscenos de sus bocas llenando el aire de la habitación. Era como si en ese lugar hubiera una chimenea, todo se sentía tan caliente que los mareaba, ambos sentían su vientre a punto de explotar por tanto placer.

— Beka, Beka, ¡ahh, sí!

Otabek sentía su pecho demasiado acelerado, abrió los ojos solo para estar a punto de un ataque cardíaco. Yuri se veía tan sensual, era como un ángel. Sus carnosos muslos abiertos de par en par y su pecho expuesto ya que ahora se afirmaba a sus piernas, estirado hacia atrás, sus labios hinchados abiertos soltando gemidos y gritando su nombre, el cabello largo y rubio, siempre desordenado y haciéndolo ver terriblemente salvaje y precioso, las pestañas le besaban los pómulos sonrosados.

Otabek lo sentía venir, con cada embestida en la que necesitaba mover su cadera más frenéticamente hacia Yuri, el clímax estaba cerca.

— ¡Otabek! — chilló el rubio cuando tomó su rosada erección y comenzó a estimularla con avidez.

Yuri cogía aire frenético y lo miró con desesperación y un profundo deseo. Otabek apretó más su cintura y el movimiento de su mano cobró más rapidez. De su boca no salían más que jadeos y gemidos que acompañaban a los de su amante.

Cuando Altin tocó el punto sensible en Yuri, este dio un fuerte grito y se corrió manchando su abdomen. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron haciendo que Otabek perdiera la cabeza. A pesar de los espasmos del rubio post-orgasmo, este siguió gimiendo cuando lo penetró con más fuerza hasta alcanzar el clímax dentro de él.

Se hundió en el pecho blanco mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cadera, intentando recobrar el aliento y poder destensar su cuerpo tras tan intenso éxtasis. Yuri lo abrazó con flojera y casi sin fuerzas, en el mismo estado que él.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos, solo escuchando el silbido del bosque fuera de su cálido hogar.

— Vaya que disfrutamos cuando Bibi y Ori se van de paseo.

Dijo Yuri con una risa agotada. Otabek también le imitó; sabía que su novio no lo decía de mala manera, sino porque cuando estaban solos podían dar rienda a sus voces sin tener que ser recatados.

— ¿Crees poder calentar nuevamente el agua de la tina? — preguntó Altin después de varios minutos más, cuando sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a enfriarse.

Yuri asintió, separándose despacio y soltando un suave suspiro cuando Otabek sacó su miembro de su interior. Se miraron y se besaron despacio. Volvieron a mirarse y no hubo necesidad de decirlo, ambos sabían lo que estaban pensando, ese sentimiento tan profundo que calaba hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

...

Vieron a Potya cazando pajarillos cuando salieron del cuarto.

Yuri gritó horrorizado por lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

— ¡Son seres vivos, Potya! ¡no puedes hacerles eso! — gritaba Yuri desnudo desde la ventana.

Potya volvió a maullar escandalizada al verlos a ambos en tales fachas y dejó a los pajarillos para saltar al techo de la casa y así no verlos hasta que se dignaran a vestirse.

Otabek volvió a llenar la tina y Yuri calentó el agua mientras volvían a meterse en ella.

Ambos suspiraron una vez se acomodaron. Tenían tanto cansancio en sus cuerpos que sintieron que podrían quedarse dormidos allí mismo.

Yuri sintió hablar a Otabek a su espalda y sonrió con dulzura.

— Definitivamente... aceptar esas cien monedas de oro por Yuriri fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en esta maldita vida.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	31. c o m p a ñ e r a

_~ En tributo a Potya, una compañera leal._

* * *

Su primer recuerdo en ese mundo terrenal fue algo muy suave y un delicioso aroma a leche tibia. El pecho de una madre siempre era lugar de protección y amor.

Alguna vez fue la menor y la más débil de una camada de seis hermanos. Su madre, una gata callejera, los había dado a luz en un callejón oscuro y mohoso, lleno de basura y escombros de un pueblo desconocido en las faldas de la montaña.

Sus primeros días de vida se los pasó a rasguñones con sus hermanos para que le dejaran algún espacio libre para poder tomar leche, pero no se quejaba, porque cuando llegaba la noche ella era la que más calentita dormía acurrucada bajo su camada.

Todavía no abría los ojos, pero la que sería la futura Potya sabía que su madre era una preciosura. Entre sus patas podía sentir el largo pelaje aseado y suave, sus ronroneos eran canción de cuna, su paciencia para criarlos era de oro y su rasposa lengua era amable cada vez que los aseaba uno a uno.

Pero los pueblerinos odiaban los gatos oscuros, más si eran callejeros, por lo que el viejo de la casa contigua, aburrido de que la gata callejera de ese lugar diera a luz más y más camadas de mininos, un día no tuvo piedad y metió a todos en un saco oscuro y apretado.

Su madre maullaba desesperada y la sentía rasguñando su prisión, pero sus garras y gritos no eran suficiente ¡Potya no sabía qué pasaba! estaba muy asustada.

El desconocido caminó por largos minutos, cada vez el sonido del concurrido pueblo se hacía lejano y su madre respiraba agitada, manteniéndolos a ellos entre sus patas, calmando sus llantos a pequeños langüetazos.

Hubo un sonido, un sonido que alertó a su madre y que la hizo rasguñar y morder la tela del saco con más fuerza que antes.

Era un sonido fuerte y constante, como si cayera mucha leche de los cielos, solo que no olía a nada y mucho menos a sabrosa leche.

— ¡Ah! ¡hija de puta!

Gritó el señor y luego todos en el saco se sintieron volar por los aires y cayeron de golpe a algo que a ninguno le gustó.

El sonido ensordecedor y algo que los revolvió con fuerza, muy pronto todos estaban maullando, gritando, sus suaves pelajes comenzaron a pegárseles al cuerpo, ¡era desesperante! ¡no podían respirar! ¡¿por qué ese señor los había arrojado a un lugar lleno de leche sin sabor y tan cruel?!

...

La mujer de largos cabellos rubios tomó la cesta cargada con tres bidones de agua fresca y le hizo cariño en la cabeza a su hijo antes de pasar por su lado.

— De vuelta, tigrillo, está haciendo mal tiempo.

Dijo observando el mal clima mientras daba un par de pasos. Del cielo gris ya había comenzado a caer garúa y no dudaba en que muy pronto comenzaría a llover a cántaros.

No obstante, antes de llegar al bosque, notó que su hijo no la seguía.

— ¿Yuri? — el niño permanecía en la orilla del río — Yuri, hay que irnos, la abuela nos espera.

Pero los ojos perspicaces de Yuri habían notado algo extraño bajando con la corriente.

— ¡Mamá hay algo ahí!

Yarina volteó curiosa y forzó la vista. El agua en los bidones que llevaba temblaron como si aún se hallaran siendo parte de la corriente: era un aviso. Yarina sintió su pulso dispararse.

Tiró la cesta y corrió hacia la orilla de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Yuri quédate aquí! — dijo presurosa mientras se quitaba las botas y también el abrigo.

El saco marrón y desgastado bajaba a toda velocidad y su corazón acelerado deseó poder llegar a tiempo para cogerlo.

El río avisaba vida dentro de costal.

Yuri miró a su madre asustado cuando esta se tiró la río soltando un leve gemido por el cambio de temperatura. A esas alturas de invierno, el agua debía estar congelada.

Yarina sintió algunas ramas hacerle daño el los tobillos por la corriente del agua, pero se movió lo más rápido que pudo para dar justo a tiempo con la bolsa.

La llevó en alto una vez tuvo que devolverse a toda prisa, temiendo lo peor de lo que había dentro.

Salió apenas y con ayuda de las manitas de su hijo que la jalaron hacia arriba.

Las manos frías y trémulas de la mujer batallaron para abrir el nudo del saco.

— ¿Qué son? — preguntó Yuri, todavía asustado.

— Son gatos.

Yuri soltó un jadeo y se tapó la boca, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y no pudiendo contener las lágrimas. Si ahí habían gatitos, ¿por qué no se estaban moviendo?

Cuando Yarina logró deshacer el nudo, sacó a todos y cada uno de los mininos de la bolsa a pesar de sentir su propio corazón oprimido.

Estaban inmóviles y fríos.

Yarina presionó el pecho de la que supuso era la madre de la camada. Una, dos, tres veces. Se echó el cabello tras las orejas y se inclinó para darle respiración boca a boca. Yuri seguía llorando, nervioso. Pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, la minina no dio reacción alguna.

Ella, sintiendo cada vez que su llanto se desbordaría, comenzó a presionar el pequeño pecho de los gatitos, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento.

Y finalmente rompió a llorar silenciosamente cuando ninguno reaccionó.

Oh, madre Yuriri, ¿cómo se atrevían esos sucios humanos a hacerle tal cosa a una criatura tan bella? a un ser vivo, a una criatura con tanta vida en su interior como cada árbol que los rodeaba ¿por qué los dañaban? ¿qué tan sucio debían tener el corazón como para dañarlos?

Yuriri recibió a su nieto y a su hija en el umbral del hogar, ambos llorando. La anciana revisó con una profunda pena el abrigo de su hija donde decidieron llevar a los felinos para posteriormente enterrarlos y sembrar flores sobre su tumba.

— ¡Pero este sigue vivo! — exclamó la viejecita de cabello canoso, tomando con cuidado a la más pequeña de la camada.

Madre e hijo se acercaron corriendo a la chimenea, donde Yuriri inclinaba a la gatita hacia el calor.

— Respira despacio, ¡pero sigue viva!

Yuri sintió que las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus húmedas mejillas al ver a esa minina peluda luchando por vivir, ¿cómo algo tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza? era un milagro. Dejó que su madre lo abrazara y besara su cara con emoción.

Era una tremenda pena que los demás gatitos no hubieran sobrevivido, pero que al menos una de ellas estuviera dando la batalla por vivir les prendía fuego en el corazón y una pequeña luz se encendía con esperanza.

...

Alguna vez Yuriri tuvo a Daga y alguna vez Yarina tuvo a Tormenta, grandes gatos compañeros que acompañaron a ambas por longevos años. Esa vez, fue el turno de Yuri de tener a una fiel amiga a su lado; la nombró Puma Tiger Scorpion por su fiereza al aferrarse a la vida y de cariño la abrevió en Potya porque sus ojos azules eran muy tiernos y cuando lo miraba Yuri podía sentir la conexión de esa bola de pelos que, en cuanto pudo caminar, le maullaba y le seguía a todos lados de la casa.

— Tiene un lazo contigo, Yuratchka — le había dicho su abuelita — ella puede sentir que tú eres el indicado.

Y, en efecto, Potya sentía que quería estar con Yuri a cada segundo de su vida. Ella escuchó el llanto del niño cuando apenas y podía abrir los ojos y todo lo que sentía era dolor y agotamiento en su chiquito cuerpo. Sintió las manos de ese niño acariciarle las patas y la cabeza, sostener el pequeño biberón en el que la alimentaron, ¡él la había alimentado con leche! ¡ese niño le hablaba con dulzura mientras se recuperaba! le había dado apoyo, el cuidado y el cariño para abrir los ojos por primera vez y observarlo, reconocer que de él provenía ese aroma a flores y caramelo tan delicioso.

Desde lo vio, Potya lo supo: quería estar con él el resto de su vida. Aún cuando sus patitas tambalearan aprendiendo recién a caminar, ella quería seguir a Yuri hasta el final del mundo. Aún cuando su maullido era diminuto, ella se encargaría de que su voz llegara al corazón de Yuri.

También reconoció a la mujer alta y bonita que había llorado por ella cuando recién reaccionaba tras haber tragado tanta leche sin sabor. La humana de su humano, la señorita Yarina, había sido también muy amable, pero podía sentir que ella ya tenía un lazo con otro felino en el más allá.

Aún así, Potya quería a Yuri. Y no hubo duda de que Yuri también quería a Potya.

Así fue como su lazo se afianzó y sus rugidos conectaron con el corazón del otro.

...

Potya se acostumbró a ser la mimada de la casa. Había descubierto el placer de comer y el arte de no hacer nada, pasar las tardes tomando el sol y recibir las caricias de Yuri mientras conversaban largos ratos de todo y nada, ¡la vida era genial!

No obstante, también aprendió que no todos los días eran color a sabrosa leche. También habían días que olían mal.

Como fue cuando Yuriri nunca más despertó de su sueño, una mañana, y Yarina y Yuri lloraron mucho. Potya descubrió el olor a la tristeza y no le agradó.

Los acompañó a ambos cuando cavaron un hoyo en el bosque y pusieron el cuerpo dormido de la viejecilla allí, para seguido taparlo con tierra.

Potya maulló asustada, ¡¿por qué la cubrían?! ¡Yuriri podía ahogarse! ¡no hagan eso!

— Falleció, Potya — le explicó Yuri entre lágrimas — hay que cubrirla con tierra porque así su cuerpo se hará hojas y tierra y Madre Yuriri la recibirá en la eternidad de su bosque. Allí también están tu mamá y tus hermanos, ¿sabes? ahora mi abuelita va a descansar con ellos.

Eso apretó el corazón de Potya. Cuando menos lo previó, pestañeó con tristeza y dos lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos azules, recorriendo hasta la punta de su oscura nariz. Eso era muy triste, ahora comprendía todo. Ojalá Yuriri pudiera mandarle sus saludos a su mamá y decirle que ella estaba bien gracias a su nueva familia, que comía mucho y estaba gorda, que nunca le faltaba la leche y el cariño tras las orejas. Le deseaba toda la tranquilidad del mundo a Yuriri.

Cuando Yarina también cerró los ojos un día, fue mucho más triste. Yuri solo tenía trece años y se había deshecho en lágrimas y gritos. Ella también sintió su pecho doler y quebrarse al ver a la fuerte mujer recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados como un ángel, sus cabellos desordenados y largos, sus manos juntas bajo su cabeza como si aún durmiera. Intentó despertarla empujándola con sus patas, maulló con voz temblorosa, pero Yarina simplemente ya había abandonado ese mundo, se había ido en el sueño.

Su entierro fue muy doloroso, Yuri prácticamente no hablaba, solo sollozaba y cavaba, sollozaba y cavaba, sollozaba y cavaba. El niño era un desastre, tenía la cara mojada, el cabello desordenado y parecía que jamás terminaría. Le dolió ver como Yuri parecía a punto de romperse y colapsar.

Potya tomó aire y soltó un par de lágrimas en silencio mientras ayudaba a ahondar con sus patitas. En ese momento lo decidió. Yuriri y Yarina podían dormir en el bosque en paz porque ella cuidaría de Yuri, ella sería la fuerte allí para Yuri, dedicaría su vida entera a Yuri, todo su mundo sería Yuri y Yuri nada más.

Ese año fue muy triste en general. Yuri estuvo de luto muchos meses, comía poco, dormía poco y necesitaba tenerla cerca a cada momento. Había bajado mucho de peso y estaba más pálido que de costumbre, su cabello había perdido brillo y Potya se hallaba desesperada.

— No me gusta sentirme solo, Potya — sollozaba el chiquillo.

Ella en parte lo comprendía. Sabía que ella era importante para él, pero que su amo también había sido criado en un entorno con dos personas más, saberse el único humano de pronto en una casa debía ser muy solitario, un escenario muy chocante para Yuri.

Pero, aún así, hizo lo que pudo. Se quedaba con él a cada instante, ronroneaba para calmar su corazón, le dedicaba sus más cariñosos pestañeos para que sonriera aunque fuera una fugaz curva en su triste semblante.

Hasta que un día, Yuri llegó más agitado de lo normal a casa.

Potya se asustó.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien? ¿quieres agua? ¡no tengo pulgares oponibles, no puedo darte agua, pero si quieres te acompaño a buscar agua!_

Yuri traía las mejillas coloradas y negó frenéticamente.

— Había un chico en el bosque, él c-casi me ve, Potya.

Oh, así que era eso.

La minina suspiró aliviada y se volvió a reclinar en su cojín favorito.

Supuso que sería algo casual, algo pasajero, por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando Yuri visitaba más y más seguido el bosque y llegaba agitado a la casa, relatándole cada cosa que hacía el supuesto humano al que iba a espiar.

Le preocupó en primera instancia esa rutina de ir a espiar a alguien desconocido, ¿y si le pasaba algo malo a su chico? pero también -por otra parte- agradecía que Yuri hallara un pasatiempo con el cual distraerse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto llorar y eso la calmaba.

— Entré al pueblo, el cazador se llama Otabek, Potya, ¡por fin sé su nombre! tengo que anotarlo.

_¡El pueblo! ¿no es peligroso eso?_

— Lo sé, pero me disfracé y salió bien, nadie me reconoció.

_¿Allí hay mucha comida? _preguntó emocionada.

— Ehh, digamos que sí, hay partes donde hay mucha comida, pero se debe pagar.

_¿Pagar? ¿cómo se paga? ¿nosotros podemos pagar?_

Yuri le sonrió divertido.

— No te emociones mucho, Potya, ayer te diseñé otra dieta. Si la sigues podrás bajar de peso.

Ella refunfuñó indignada, ¡no estaba gorda! y no le interesaba ser menos pesada, su pelaje se veía estupendo con su contextura actual.

Siguió a Yuri hasta llegar al estudio de Yuriri. Vio al chico coger un cuadernillo nuevo y comenzar a escribir. Saltó al escritorio y vio que su amo escribía con una bonita caligrafía en la primera plana.

_¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese humano? ¿qué tiene de bueno? _preguntó curiosa, sus ojos azules siguiendo la pluma que usaba Yuri.

— No lo sé, pero me gusta su cara, tiene los ojos así — miró a la minina y estiró despacio sus ojos de forma horizontal — me gusta eso y me gusta su voz, es rudo y caza muy bien a las brujas negras, ¿te dije que se llama Otabek? me gusta, ¿te dije que me gusta? me gusta, ¿ya te dije que me gusta, Potya? ¡me gusta mucho!

_¡Sí, ya te oí, ya cállate! _gruñó la minina, mareada por la voz rápida de Yuri típica de cuando se emocionaba demasiado.

Miró el rostro alegre de Yuri. Su cabello volvía a recobrar brillo y lo trenzaba tal como su madre, eso le parecía muy bonito. Sus mejillas volvían a tener el tinte rosa y bajo sus ojos ya no habían ojeras. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa.

A pesar de todo, Potya sintió alivio. Yuri volvía a ser feliz. _Gracias humano desconocido y de ojos raros_, pensó.

— ¡Hey! deja de arañar mi pluma, no es un enemigo mortal, Potya.

_Oh, lo siento_. El instinto de cazadora.

...

Potya recordaba lo emocionado que estaba Yuri cuando le dijo que por fin había tenido el primer acercamiento con él. La tomó y bailó con ella, ¡pero no le gustó nada no sentir el piso bajo sus patas! gruñó disgustada y mareada y seguido corrió a esconderse bajo el sofá mientras el rubio corría al estudio para escribir en su libreta.

Días después decidió por su cuenta acompañar a Yuri al pueblo. Ya habían pasado muchos años, ¡debía conocer al humano que tenía a su amigo flechado!

Ronroneó sintiéndose atractiva cuando Yuri le cambió su collar. El amarillo le sentaba fenomenal y ella lo sabía. Pero no a pesar de su inicial seguridad, no pudo evitar agazaparse con miedo cuando escuchó el sonido del río dentro de la canasta donde Yuri la cargaba.

— Tranquila, Potya, yo estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré caer.

Cruzaron las aguas y el bosque y en pocos minutos ingresaron a un lugar bullicioso con muchas personas y casas. Eso le recordó un poco a cuando era una bebé.

Vieron al famoso Otabek sentado en las escaleras, ellos escondidos tras otra casa, Yuri con una capucha y ella asomando sus ojos por el resquicio de la canasta de mimbre. El chico de ojos rasgados abrazaba a una niña y a ratos miraba a otras dos que jugaba un poco más allá, cerca de la calle, con unas muñecas de trapo.

— La que está en sus brazos es Bibianca y la castaña de allá es Orieta, son sus hermanas pequeñas, ¿no es lindo? es tan lindo, ¿no te parece lindo, Potya?

Bueno, la verdad, sí. Potya no lo dijo, pero lo pensó. Otabek parecía buen chico, abrazaba con cariño a su hermana y no era nada feo. Yuri tenía buen ojo.

Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien cuando lo acompañó en su segundo encuentro y Otabek había levantado esa arma de palos y acero contra Yuri, ¡eso sí que no! Potya atacó como un látigo y le arrebató la ballesta al chico.

_Con mi Yuri no._

Y le volvió a dar una mirada de alerta cuando Otabek miró su ballesta a los pies del rubio.

— No lo juzgues, Potya. Es desconfiado, pero no es mal chico — le dijo Yuri en cuanto quedaron solos.

Potya cargó la cesta con comida que Yuri había preparado con tanta dedicación a Otabek y se metió por la ventana para dejársela al chico en su hogar.

Sin querer, echó un vistazo a esa sala que supuso era la cocina. Fue cuando, de pronto, se encontró con unos ojos tan profundos como los de Otabek que la miraban desde la sala contigua.

Bibianca Altin observó curiosa a Potya y esta le devolvió la mirada unos segundos antes de saltar por la ventana y correr de vuelta a su hogar.

_Ups._

_..._

Otro día, Yuri llegó llorando y eso la asustó muchísimo, puesto tenía algunas heridas en su rostro y parecía haberse revolcado en la tierra. Maulló desesperada por explicaciones y Yuri le contó lo que había sucedido mientras se ahogaba con sus propias palabras.

_¡Infeliz!,_ había exclamado, _¡cómo se atreve! ya va a ver, le rasguñaré la cara tan fuerte que ni sus hermanas podrán reconocerlo._

— No hagas eso — había dicho Yuri lagrimeando cansado hasta lanzarse a su cama — ya acepté que no me quiere y nunca lo hará.

Potya soltó un quejido por lo bajo y corrió a lanzarse al lado de su chico favorito, frotando su mullida mejilla por toda la carita llorosa de Yuri.

_No digas eso Yuri, yo te quiero._

Yuri también soltó un quejido lastimero.

— Te quiero, Potya — sollozó el muchacho, abrazándola — ¿sabías que eres muy linda?

Potya no se hizo de rogar, ¡por supuesto que sabía que era una chica linda!

_Sí, tengo pelaje sedoso y ojos grandes... y patas limpias._

Sí que sí.

Sin embargo, y ante todo pronóstico, Yuri pareció ponerse en buenos términos con Otabek. Llegó contento a la casa y escribió mucho en su diario personal.

Fue cuando a Potya se le ocurrió comenzar a leer el dichoso cuaderno dedicado a Otabek y también el diario privado de Yuri para ponerse al día con todo lo sucedido ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día disfrutando del sol en la ventana y viendo los pajarillos volar entre los árboles, comiendo y deambulando por allí. Se enteró de muchas cosas que se perdía mientras pasaba el tiempo allí y Yuri reuniéndose con Otabek.

¡El diario de vida de Yuri era la mejor novela que había leído nunca! era ese momento en que agradecía a Yarina por haberle enseñado a leer.

Pero lo mejor -sin duda- era ver a Yuri llegar cada día más feliz a casa. Potya sentía su pecho caliente cada vez que veía la sonrisa de su persona favorita, eso era todo para ella. Yuri olía como a flores y a sol cuando estaba feliz y esa mezcla la hacía querer revolcarse en su pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca, ¡ah, qué buena era la vida!

_¿Por qué hueles así?_ le preguntó un día la minina a Yuri.

— ¿Así cómo?

Lo olisqueó nuevamente con su naricita y lo miró curiosa, algo confundida. Nunca había olido algo similar. No era malo, pero era extraño.

_Hueles a Otabek y a césped y a sudor y algo más... algo raro, lo miró preocupada, ¿se golpearon otra vez? _

La cara de Yuri se puso roja hasta las orejas y negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de preparar su tostada. Potya no comprendió, ¿por qué Yuri se ponía así? mucho menos comprendió cuando el rubio cojeó hasta la sala y suspiró al sentarse en el sofá con una pequeña mueca ¿de veras no se habían golpeado?

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme así, Potya! — exclamó Yuri con la boca llena, nervioso y la cara aún roja.

...

El día en que Potya vio a Otabek llegar a la casa junto a un animado Yuri, dio un salto.

Estaba bien que ellos se reunieran en el río, pero, ¿qué hacía Otabek allí? ¿acaso Yuri lo había traído ahí para vivir juntos? ¡se negaba a compartir su cojín con Otabek!

— Otabek está de visita, no es malo.

Oh. Eso cambiaba un poco las cosas.

Y Potya supo que podía relajarse alrededor de él cuando no vio nada más que chocolate derretido en los ojos del muchacho cada que miraba a su Yuri.

Fue Potya la primera en enterarse que Otabek quería a Yuri cuando este comenzó a desprender ese dulce aroma que Yuri también desprendía cuando hablaba del muchacho que le robaba el sueño.

Ese era un buen aroma. Ese aroma le gustaba a Potya, suave, cálido y cariñoso; como a pradera y a rosas.

Por ese motivo aceptó a Altin como un visitante regular.

No obstante, como la vida de Yuri era una novela, ella no se sorprendió mucho cuando Otabek descubrió el cuaderno donde había información de él y se había enfadado por ello.

A Potya le habría gustado odiar a Otabek por hacer llorar nuevamente a su Yuri, pero sabía que su dueño tenía algo de culpa por no haberle dicho la verdad a Otabek y dejarse consumir en un pánico mudo cuando el chico le pidió explicaciones.

Le llevó un grillo para animarlo, pero Yuri gritó asustado cuando lo vio. Intentó hacerle el desayuno, pero solo hizo un desastre la cocina. Cuando Yuri le pidió ayuda para plantar su girasol, ella no se pudo resistir a comerse un pétalo.

— ¡No hagas eso, Potya! — le dijo Yuri.

Pero, en su defensa, ese amarillo pedía a gritos un mordisco.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Otabek llegar hasta allí, traía un olor a preocupación que nunca antes Potya había olido, era demasiado pesado y le hizo daño en la nariz.

Lo que prosiguió fue realmente interesante. Yuri lloró, Otabek lo abrazó, hablaron y luego juntaron sus bocas. Como muchas otras cosas, Potya no comprendió ese gesto, ¿por qué unían sus bocas? ella no sabía que las bocas fueran comestibles, ¿no se hacían daño? ¿acaso no compartían babas? ¿eso era higiénico? ella usaba su lengua para limpiar su pelaje, ¿ellos se estaban limpiando la boca? ¡no lo entendía! esos dos eran tan raros.

Cuando Otabek volvió a proponer el plantar el girasol de Yuri, dijo algo que a Potya le agradó.

— Y ella ha estado cavando desde hace rato. — refiriéndose al hoyo que ella hizo con tanto esfuerzo.

_¡Oh! ¡lo notó! pero qué agradable sujeto._

— Mira tus patas, Potya. Tendré que darte un baño.

¡Aish! ¡tonto Yuri! ¿es que no había visto su duro esfuerzo?

_¡No me bañaré!_

Y a pesar de que Yuri la bañó de todos modos con agua y jabón, muchos momentos en adelante fueron muy agradables tanto para Yuri como para ella.

No se cansaba de ver a Yuri feliz, hasta sentía ganas de que Yarina y Yuriri pudieran ver a su descendiente, ¡qué bonita era su sonrisa! Yuri era el chico más guapo de todos y Potya estaba orgullosa de ser su chica.

Otabek comenzó a agradarle mucho más, el chico era agradable con ella e incluso le había regalado un lindo cepillo para que Yuri pudiera cepillar su largo pelaje.

_¡Gracias, Beka! _purreó una tarde mientras Yuri la cepillaba y ella se deshacía en ronroneos.

Yuri había soltado una sonrisa y Otabek lo miró curioso.

— Potya acaba de agradecerte por el cepillo.

Otabek sonrió y le hizo cariño tras los bigotes. Potya se sintió en el cielo ese día.

Cuando conoció a Ori y a Bibi, fue flechazo instantáneo para ella. Qué niñas tan amables, siempre le hacían cariño cuando la veían, le encantaba eso (siempre y cuando no se hiciera mención de su ligero sobrepeso).

La vida no podía ser mejor. Yuri feliz, días soleados, muchas siestas, mucha comida, mucha alegría, muchas caricias para ella, ¡oh, qué lindo era ser un gato!

Por ello se sorprendió cuando una noche distinguió los olores de dos desconocidos. Un olor que no le agradó, olía a leche descompuesta y a malas intenciones; nunca había olido algo tan malo como eso, era como una estela negra de malos sentimientos.

Yuri, con su agudo instinto, también los había detectado y se había puesto en alerta.

Cuando Potya vio que la desconocida chica intentaba tocar a Yuri, ella no se lo permitió, ¡sobre su cadáver dejaría que la leche descompuesta tocara el olor a miel de Yuri! ese día luchó con toda su fiereza contra esa mujer, repartiendo rasguños y mordidas a diestra y siniestra.

_¡Yuri, corre!_

Pero Yuri fue testarudo y se negó a dejarla sola.

Recibió un empujón muy fuerte y fue azotada contra la pared con mucha fuerza. Sintió su cuerpo doler mucho y el aire se le fue de los pulmones asustándola mucho por unos instantes, ¡no! eso no podía estar pasando ¡ya no estaba en el río! y por sobre todo, ¡no podía perder! ¡tenía que proteger a Yuri!

Con dolor, volvió a lanzarse sobre la chica, pero esta volvió a tirarla lejos y poco a poco ella sintió que su cuerpo ya no tenía más energías. No quería, ¡de verdad no quería! pero terminó por desmayarse.

Potya razonó, mucho tiempo después, que ella hubiera muerto de no ser porque quiso quedarse con Yuri, porque quería asegurarse de que Yuri se había salvado, porque no quería que su corazón dejara de latir hasta ver a Yuri sonriendo nuevamente.

Yuri era su eterno sol y ella se rehusó a marcharse.

Potya estaría por siempre agradecida con Otabek por salvarlos de las manos de esos horribles cazadores con olor a leche descompuesta.

Lo que siguió fue muy confortable. Fue nuevamente el centro de atención mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Bibi y Ori siempre le decían "linda gatita" y le hacían mucho cariño en su suave pelaje, Yuri se recostaba con ella y tomaban siestas juntos y Otabek le daba raciones de pescado cocido ¡pescado cocido! ¿pueden creerlo? Potya no podía, ¡eso era casi tan bueno como la leche!

Si esos tres hermanos eran siempre tan amables con ella, entonces no tenía ningún inconveniente con compartir su cojín con ellos. Potya sentía que los quería. Siempre había pensado que serían Yuri y ella, pero ese cálido hogar con más personas no estaba nada mal.

Qué bueno era estar viva.

* * *

Su vida había sido buena. Como en todas las vidas, hubo tragedias y alegrías, y Potya era feliz de que en su vida hubieran existido más alegrías que penas.

Esos años viviendo con Otabek, Bibi, Ori y Yuri habían sido los mejores. Eran una gran familia y ella siempre estaba llena de mimos, atenciones y mucha comida. Gracias a ellos su vida había sido confortable y longeva.

Aquel día de junio se levantó un poco cansada de su cojín favorito. Se estiró con pereza y se sentó a observar la sala vacía. Miró por la ventana. Ya pronto sería verano.

Se paseó por la cocina a comer un poco de sus galletas y a tomar un poco de leche. Deliciosa leche. Se relamió y se volvió a estirar dando un gran bostezo.

El sol comenzaba a salir, pero todavía era muy temprano para todos en el hogar. Escuchó el sutil silbido de los árboles. Le gustaba ese sonido, el bosque siempre había sido un lugar tan lindo y relajante.

Su cuerpo pesaba, pero su corazón era como una pluma.

Había tenido una buena vida.

Pasó a la habitación de Bibi y Ori. Le lamió las manos a Ori.

_Gracias por siempre hacerme cariño._

Chocó su nariz con la frente de Bibi.

_Y gracias por siempre darme comida bajo la mesa._

Saltó, salió e ingresó a la habitación de Otabek y Yuri. Se recostó a un lado de Otabek unos minutos, mirando el semblante tranquilo del hombre al dormir.

_Eres el porqué Yuri podrá sonreír hasta que se vaya en el sueño eterno y estoy tan agradecido por lo feliz que lo haces, que siento que te quiero, Beka._

Frotó su mejilla con el mentón de Otabek y le dedicó su más bonito ronroneo.

Seguido, se pasó al lado de Yuri y suspiró. Lamió la mejilla del muchacho y maulló bajito para que le hiciera lugar entre sus brazos.

— ¿Potya? — preguntó el chico con voz bajita, fregándose los ojos.

Yuri se demoró unos segundos en despertar del todo y hacerle un lugar entre sus brazos y la manta. La miró con curiosidad una vez ella se recostó, sus ojos verdes siempre tan bonitos.

Potya lo miró con paz y pestañeó lento.

No hubo palabras, ni maullidos. Solo una mirada.

Se entendieron a la perfección.

Yuri la observó fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó los labios.

_Me tengo que ir, Yuri. Me están llamando._

A Yuri se le escapó un sollozo de los labios y las lágrimas rodaron por su nariz hasta perderse entre sus desordenados cabellos. Su pecho ardió con tristeza. Comenzó a temblar y abrazó a su amiga firme contra su pecho.

— No te puedo retener, ¿cierto? — preguntó trémulo.

Potya lamió la punta de su nariz, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco.

No. Yuri no podía retenerla. Era la ley de la vida.

_Seré parte del bosque, ¿cierto, Yuri?_

— S-sí, Madre Yuriri te recibirá en el bosque.

_Eso suena bien. Me gusta el bosque. _

— A mí también.

Se volvieron a mirar en silencio.

_Yuri, ¿me sonríes? me gusta tanto cuando sonríes._

Eso apretó el corazón del rubio. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos resplandecieron cuando curvó sus labios en una preciosa y triste sonrisa para Potya.

Ella suspiró. Sí. La sonrisa de Yuri era la más bonita del mundo.

— Potya, yo... yo te amo tanto — susurró el chico.

_Yuri, _ronroneó con sus últimas fuerzas_, fui una gata muy afortunada._

— P-Potya...

_Eres lo más bonito de mi vida..._

— Tú también, gracias, Potya, por todo. E-Eres mi más leal amiga — sollozó el muchacho con el corazón pequeñito.

La respiración de Potya se hizo cada vez mas pausada y pestañeó cada vez más lento. Sus ojos azules apagándose. Y la minina suspiró por última vez, con Yuri siendo su última vista, su último pensamiento. Yuri siendo su todo hasta el final.

El pecho de alguien amado siempre sería lugar de protección y amor.

Otabek despertó alertado por los fuertes sollozos de Yuri. Se reincorporó asustado y miró al chico bañado en lágrimas, abrazando a Potya que parecía sonreír con su cabeza acurrucada bajo el mentón de su chico favorito.

Bibi y Ori lloraron mucho cuando se les dijo que Potya había abandonado ese mundo. Ni Otabek pudo contener un par de lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas mientras cavaba la tumba de la minina.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de bajar en el rostro del lazo más preciado para la minina.

Bibi entró a la casa y salió con un platillo de leche en las manos. Lo puso a los pies de la tumba de Potya.

— Para que pueda beber leche en el más allá — dijo mirando a Yuri.

Yuri soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas niñas abrazaron al rubio y Otabek repasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

— No creo que lo necesite, a donde quiera que vaya de seguro tendrá toneladas de leche — dijo Otabek.

— Potya correrá por praderas llenas de vacas lecheras — añadió Ori.

Yuri volvió a soltar una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Su corazón siendo acariciado por los brazos de su familia.

Cierto. _Familia._

Yuri se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió a la tumba de su compañera llena de bellas flores blancas.

Su cuerpo se haría tierra y hojas. El bosque la haría parte de él.

— Sí, mi chica va a reunirse con su familia.

Suspiró y pudo jurar escuchar un último maullido en lo profundo del bosque.

Potya fue su lazo más fuerte. Había sido su compañera y escudera. Era su amiga más preciada, como parte de su alma. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que había hecho por él y se sentía orgulloso de saberla su chica, su partidaria, su única y más amada gata. Potya había dedicado su vida a él y él la llevaría en el corazón hasta el final de sus días porque sus rugidos estaban unidos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sería triste no verla nunca más en el hogar, pero ahora formaría parte de todo el bosque, junto con su madre, junto con su abuela, junto con todos sus antepasados y la propia familia de la minina. Y no había lugar más digno para ella que allí, con Madre Yuriri.

_Fui una gata muy afortunada._

Y Yuri había sido un chico muy afortunado por tenerla en su vida. Potya sería por siempre su eterna compañera.

...

...

...

_Todo fue negro y de un segundo a otro todo volvía a ser blanco._

_Fue extraño, se sintió volar por los aires, pero muy suavemente. Tenía paz en su corazón._

_Cayó. Pegó los pies en el piso. Su nariz olía a bosque. Abrió los ojos._

_Marrón y blanco, ojos azules y gentiles, un pelaje largo y bien aseado. Sus hermanitos más pequeños jugueteaban alrededor de su madre que la esperaba bajo un bello árbol de grandes hojas verdes._

_Potya sintió su corazón acelerado._

_¡Mamá!_

_¡Su madre estaba allí!_

_— Te has demorado mucho, Potya, ¿tú y mi hijo han tenido muchas aventuras?_

_Potya miró emocionada de dónde provenía esa voz. Yarina la miraba sonriendo a un lado del bosque, su cabello dorado largo y su porte alto, seguía tan bella como cuando la conoció. ¡y Yuriri estaba allí también!_

_— Vamos, nena, cuéntanos todo, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día. — la instó Yuriri, acercándose junto a su hija a su madre y a sus hermanos._

_La alegría bañó su alma llena de tranquilidad y renovación, como si volviera a ser la misma chica joven de años atrás._

_No te preocupes por mí, Yuri. No temas en demorarte, vive mucho. Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte._

_Maulló emocionada y corrió a reencontrarse con sus más amados._

_Madre Yuriri era bondadosa._

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura hasta el final =D **_


End file.
